Landlord of the West
by rinshy
Summary: Dog demon Sesshomaru,the Son and Heir of the Landlord of the West. Very strong;proud; arrogant; devilishly handsome;worships fighting; abhors women;tolerates humans; It is a world where humans and demons coexist; demons considered superior. Will his pride break? arrogance be defeated? Cold, indifferent heart be melted? All by a HUMAN WOMAN? Read to know... (a different plot. Enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! ****(i have reupdated only to correct grammatical errors, sorry ^^)**

** Thank you very much for reading this story! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not and will never own Inuyasha**

* * *

Dog demon Sesshomaru. He was the son, heir of the Landlord of the West, the great dog demon – Inu No Taisho. Under his land lordship fell the Forests and Human Villages in the Western regions. It was during those times when humans and demons coexisted, although the latter were considered to be of the superior class. Yes. Humans were deemed to be inferior to demons. Many regions even had racial discrimination. Pathetic. But true. However, the coexistence was celebrated by both races, considering how troublesome enmity among them would have been.

Sesshomaru was indeed very strong; proud and arrogant; devilishly handsome; worships fighting; abhors women; tolerates humans even though he felt that humans were inferior and weak. But he was basically just and kind to both demons and humans, which he expresses more in actions than words.

That was why he endures the presence of his half-breed, half-brother, Inuyasha. Inu father lost both his first and second wives, the latter one being human. The sons were deprived of their mothers' love. Sesshomaru was always indifferent while Inuyasha was short-tempered. 'Love' in any form was difficult for both to express.

All three men lived in their palace together. Sesshomaru bore a grudge against his father when he fell in love and took a human - of an inferior race for a mate. Quite often he indirectly shoots vengeful remarks at his father. One day, unable to bear more of the prickling statements of Sesshomaru, Inu father bellowed, "someday, someone WILL come to shatter your pride and conquer your arrogance; on that day, you'll comprehend my situation; you'll regret every single word of hatred you fired at me!".

To the surprise of Inu father, Sesshomaru laughed! a long laughter! Inu father was shocked beyond words; because he never laughs; he rarely smiles. His infrequent laughter was like music to the father's ears, although it was a laughter of mockery. But his eyes were red with revulsion; lips curled in disdain. "Such injudicious statements! Not expected of a demon leader; the landlord of the West!".

The father's eyes widened at such stinging words. With that Sesshomaru scoffed and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sent to a human village nearby, by his father in order to negotiate for some landholding issues. He was staying in the Manor of his demon cousin, Kagura till his business gets through.

"Aaaaah!..." a cry of his close sub-ordinate, old human woman hit the ears of Sesshomaru.

Before he moved, his assistant Jaken came.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"They say a young woman carelessly shoved the old woman to the ground. She didn't even apologize, it seems. I didn't happen to see her though" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru immediately rushed to the old woman.

There was human girl standing beside the old woman. Sparkling brown eyes. A little ponytail tied up part of her hair at the side. All-smiling pink lips. round face slightly tanned by sun. She did have a cute face. For some reason Sesshomaru found only childish innocence in that face, rather than conceit. She had an attractive and a reasonably tall frame. But Sesshomaru was not one to fall for external beauty. He loathed the girl in front of him; his face scowled and eyes narrowed at her in disgust.

The girl blinked at him in confusion. _What's up with him?_

"You there. Carry this woman's things to her hut" _and that is your punishment for your insolence._

The girl blinked once; twice. She looked around wondering if he was addressing someone else.

"I'm talking to you, girl. Do not make this Sesshomaru, repeat himself"

*Blink* She pointed her forefinger at herself, "Who? Me?"

"YES! IT IS YOU! Now follow Lord Sesshomaru's orders before he loses his patience", Jaken yelled.

*Blink*

"OKAY!", the girl said cheerfully and shot them a sunshine smile.

Sesshomaru was indeed taken aback at the radiance of the smile. He couldn't remember the last time when someone shot him such bright, lively and sincere smile. Unbeknownst to himself, he lightly blushed for a moment. But he dumped his heart's words and sought to his mind's reasoning.

_Such insolence! She didn't even feel guilty of her ill-behavior with the old woman. _

The old woman shivered, "Th-th-that wouldn't be necessary, Milord. I will carry them myself"

"Do not spare her, Lady Mino" Sesshomaru said. Even though the woman was his sub-ordinate, Sesshomaru had good manners in treating his good-hearted, loyal assistants. Jaken cunningly took one the lightest baggage. _Let her carry the heavier one. It is her punishment after all. _Jaken mused to himself.

That left the girl with the heaviest one which was left. If she was not there Sesshomaru himself would have assisted the old woman.

"WHOA!" the girl was about to fall, as she took the baggage, before she balanced herself with her foot. "What a heavy load! What have you got in there Lady Mino?"

Before Mino could answer Sesshomaru shot a glare at the girl, which silenced both the women. _Audacious girl! She had the nerve of not apologizing to the woman after here mistake. She's asking foolish questions. DAMN HER PARENTS! What were they doing? having raised the girl will ill-manners! What were they doing instead of raising her well? _

Sesshomaru walked towards Mino's hut while the other three followed him.

They entered the hut where the baggage were unloaded by the carriers (i.e. Jaken and the girl)

"Thank you very much child. You have not only helped me up after the fall, but you also helped me with my bag"

The girl smiled brightly.

_"You have not only helped me up after the fall"? _Sesshomaru's common sense questioned. But the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop,"Do not thank her, Lady Mino. She deserves the sentence". He was in a bad mood that day that his words were harsher than usual.

Both the women blinked. "What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru? Why is such a sweet girl being chastised so?" asked Mino.

"Do you need to ask, Lady Mino? It was this insolent brat who pushed you to the ground and didn't even apologize" said Jaken in Sesshomaru's stead.

The girl blinked blankly, while the old woman gaped. Both were confused.

"B-but, Jaken. It was not HER who did it", Mino finally said.

Both demons froze. Jaken gaped like an idiot while Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru managed to ask.

"This girl rushed to me right after I fell. She helped me up and even gave me medication for my minor bristles and bruises. It was not her who pushed me, Milord"

Sesshomaru felt as if his face was getting smeared by mud. _Great timing to tell the fact! _

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Lady Mino?" asked Jaken. He has been with Sesshomaru for so many years to understand his thoughts so well.

"I-I am very so-sorry, Milord!", Mino stuttered and mumbled, "you didn't let me to"

"But still-" Jaken began to argue.

"Jaken", Sesshomaru interrupted. He just couldn't get himself to meet the girl's eyes. For the first time in his life, he was at loss of words.

"Then who was it anyway?", Jaken's curiousity got the better of him. He wouldn't have asked if he had known what reply he was to behold.

"Th-th-that was….. I do not know, Milord", stuttered Mino.

It was very apparent that Mino knew but is not telling them. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I know that you know who it was, Lady Mino. Tell us"

"No, Mil-"

"if you respect me" Sesshomaru blackmaled.

"It….w-was your cousin, Kagura" Mino said weakly.

Now Sesshomaru felt as if his face was getting smeared with charcoal. That must have been the most embarrassing moment of his life!

Jaken fainted.

The girl gasped.

"Jaken!" Mino called.

Sesshomaru's mind was too busy to notice the commotion. He had shot insulting remarks at his own uncle and aunt in his mind, without knowing. He shut his eyes as awkwardness overwhelmed him.

"Oh! Was she Lord Sesshomaru's cousin? No wonder she was so beautiful!"

The girl was rubbing salt to his wound. He couldn't face the girl and his face reddened for two reasons. First one was obvious. Embarrassment. The second one was because, she indirectly praised that he was good-looking.

The girl giggled.

Sesshomaru's curious eyes involuntarily touched her face.

She shot the brightest smile of the day.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He couldn't help himself from blushing. His mind was telling him to avert his eyes. But his eyes were not listening. _Nonsense! What am I doing? _He finally averted his eyes when his mind recalled the embarrassment.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", another servant called. He went to see who it was.

By the time came back, he only found Jaken woken up by Mino. _Where is she?_ His eyes searched the small hut.

As if she read his mind Mino said, "She left, Milord. She said she was already late for an errand she had to attend to"

_And that is because of me….. _

"D-Do you know who she is?"

"Er…..No, Milord"

"Her name? Whereabouts? Anything?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe his own desperation.

Mino shook her head in regret.

_And I didn't even get a chance to apologize. _He humiliated the girl for not apologizing for a mistake, she never made. Now he has committed a mistake but has failed to apologize. He felt his insides twinging. Guilt. Shame. What not?

Jaken stared at his Lord. Till date he had never seen such an expression in his face.

Sesshomaru left immediately.

* * *

Later that day, he went to visit the head of the Village for the negotiation. His mind was still wandering around the girl for some reason he knew not.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken"

"Master Kenji", Sesshomaru acknowledged him in his own style.

The three men took their seats.

"I request both of you to stay in my Manor-"

When Kenji noted the demons' hesitation, he went on, "at least for the night".

Sesshomaru was here for making an agreement. He did not want to disagree with the first thing that was brought up in their meeting. He agreed. Kenji signaled one of the servants.

"It is known that the humans and demons in this village are not in the best of terms. I have come to represent on behalf of all the demons. Let us discuss the terms now, so that we may settle them".

Sesshomaru started bringing up the stipulations. He was confident of a positive agreement between them in the end, because Master Kenji was the Village's head; a man of great social standing and political influence in that Village. Humans in that Village blindly follow his words.

In the end, Master Kenji seemed convinced, but he said, "Pardon me, Milord. But when it comes to matters like these, I always discuss this with my best advisor and decide. Kindly allow me some time in it". When Sesshomaru nodded, he smiled and signaled another servant who nodded and exited.

Jaken's eyes widened at the compliment and at how Master Kenji relied upon his advisor for such vital issues of the village.

_'Best' advisor? He must really be an intellectual one. Definitely experienced for decades to be proudly acclaimed as such. _Sesshomaru pondered.

"What is it, father?" a familiar woman's voice brought Sesshomaru back to reality.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened; His face paled, if that was ever possible ('cause he normally looks almost pale). Mouth slightly fell open.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken. Meet my BEST ADVISOR; My daughter, Rin"

_Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin…. _Sesshomaru's head began spinning as her name echoed in his mind. _It's the same girl!_

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru; Master Jaken", Rin bowed; her face smiling the same bright smile.

*THUD*

Jaken fell on the ground in shock.

Sesshomaru was wrong earlier. Only THIS was the MOST EMBARRASSING moment of his life._ Can this day get any worse!?_

* * *

**So? Did you like it? should I continue?**

**Plzzzz review…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all have read my replies!**

**In this story, Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken are in their usual self, except that Sesshomaru's is righteous, kinder, more compassionate, less aggressive and more tolerant of humans; and Jaken is more polite and understanding than usual. With all such things and Sesshomaru blushing occasionally, it might seem that they are a bit out of character. But I did this on purpose to make the story interesting.**

**Even icegirljenni has asked whether Sesshomaru is capable of feeling embarrassed. YES! The real Sesshomaru DOES feel embarrassment; no need to doubt; he's just so skillful in hiding them from showing on his face or demeanor; quite often, his embarrassment will turn into anger and he will glare at and harass Jaken.**

**Please tell me if you are not comfortable with the characterization…**

**Plzzz read and review…..**

* * *

"Master Jaken! Are you okay?" Rin had one of the servants serve him water.

Jaken nodded miserably. Kenji stared at him with surprise.

Even Jaken's reaction was like that. Then how should Sesshomaru react? Sesshomaru really felt awkward at the thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, our servant will guide you to your room. We will invite you for dinner, soon", with that both demons and the human got up.

Sesshomaru was soooo close to getting into an agreement before everything went haywire.

He knew too well what the result of their meeting was to be. The stay for the night was only going to be fruitless. Anyhow the Negotiation has failed.

**-SESSHOMARU'S IMAGINATION STARTS-**

(Between Rin and her father)

"What are you saying, father? How can we enter into an agreement with a proud, arrogant demon like HIM? Have you any idea how he humiliated me? and for no fault of mine?" Rin stormed.

"Really, Rin!? Did he?"

"YES! Never trust him! If we negotiate with him, we are bound to be betrayed!"

"You are right, Rin! How dare he debase you in such a way! Demons are never trustworthy! Selfish creatures! I will tell him we disagree right after dinner"

"Thank you for understanding, father"

"No, my dear. I should thank YOU for showing me the right direction and enlightening me. Else, I would have entered into an agreement detrimental to the interest of our people. And their respect and trust in me would have shattered!"

(between Sesshomaru and his father)

"You failed?! In such a simple task?!" Inu father charged.

"….."

"and YOU tell me of how to be a 'demon leader' and 'landlord of the west'! "

"…" Sesshomaru's fists clenched. Father is shooting back son's words.

"Even Inuyasha would have done the job well!"

Sesshomaru's eyes reddened, stripes on cheeks ragged, fangs enlarged-

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

**-SESSHOMARU'S IMAGINATION ENDS-**

Sesshomaru comes back to reality. He cleared his throat and calls out, "come in"

A servant entered. "Dinner is served, Milord".

Sesshomaru nodded and started following him to the dining hall.

"MILORD!" Jaken spotted Sesshomaru and followed him. The assistant knew what was running in the master's mind. He was worried of him. But didn't voice it out and make Sesshomaru feel even more miserable.

Just as he suspected, both the father and daughter wore sore faces. It was clear that both were a bit restless.

"W-welcome, lord Sesshomaru; Master Jaken. Please be seated" said Kenji.

Rin's smiles had not the usual brightness. Guess they are fake ones.

Sesshomaru was right all along. _The outcome is clearly written on their faces._ _What am I doing here, anyway?_ Sesshomaru bickered inwardly.

Awkward silence during dinner. Only Jaken seemed to have enjoyed the taste of the food and had his stomach full. Sesshomaru ate very little, for the sake of it.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell on Rin who was eating; her head facing downwards. _What must she be thinking now? _And as if she heard his mind voice, she glanced at Sesshomaru through her bangs and caught his eyes. Sesshomaru eyes immediately fell. Face lightly tinged pink at the sudden eye-contact. Jaken failed to notice this silent interaction.

_He was watching me the whole time? I wonder what he is thinking? _Rin was musing herself.

Sesshomaru was the first to complete. He was followed by Kenji and Rin. Jaken was still consuming the main course.

"Er….I wish to speak with you, Milord. Please tell me what time will be convenient tomorrow", Kenji said.

_Why wait for that long to drive us out? _"Any time is fine with me. Even now" _So that we may leave immediately after your denial._

"Er…", Kenji glanced at Jaken who was lost in his foodworld.

"We need not wait for him" _For listening to the word "No" I require no assistant._

Kenji nervously nodded. "We shall discuss in the study"

"DESSERT, PLEASE!" Jaken demanded.

Sesshomaru mildly flinched. He wanted to smack his own forehead with hand at his servant's stupidity.

Both male entered the study and sat.

"Er….. it is about the agreement, Milord… I…. do not know how you should feel about this but….."

"If not interested, you may refuse outright. You will not be forced or even influenced" Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"NO, Milord! I am not refusing. I just wish to add one more clause to the agreement which is vital for our Village"

_What!? You do not want to refuse?... One more clause? _Sesshomaru was shocked, but composed himself, "what is it?"

"The humans are substantial in population compared demons in our Village. But we have only limited share in food grains. We… we would be grateful if we can claim a share of two-third of the food grains. As compensation, we are willing to provide the demons with animals and poultry at half the prize"

"….." Sesshomaru did not answer but he was intrigued at the proposal.

"We know that two-third is too high for a share but, we have made this proposal considering the fact that supply animals and fowls are abundant in our Village compared to a relatively limited supply of food grains"

_Nice….. While humans consume more food grains, demons consume less of it and more of meat. The demons of this village did complain earlier at the high cost of meat, animals and fowls. In order to meet that cost they charge high price for food grains. What a brilliant proposal! Now both demons and humans can procure their rations at an affordable price. _Sesshomaru analyzed the scenario thoroughly.

"Your stratagem is impressive. I agree to this addition to the agreement, on behalf of the demons"

Kenji's face was illumined at the approval. He smiled and said, "Thank you very much for the sanction! An immediate one at that"

"and I must thank you for your concurrence to the agreement…. and particularly for the addition. It will benefit the demons"

"Oh no! I do not deserve your gratitude. The credits must go to my 'BEST ADVISOR'!"

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched.

"Your daughter?" Sesshomaru asked stupidly without thinking.

"Yes. She has thorough knowledge of the social and political issues of our Village and actively participates in the administration. She strongly recommended in favour of the agreement and preferably with this added clause"

"…" _That young girl! ...possesses so much knowledge! …such intellect! No wonder Master Kenji proudly pronounces her as his 'BEST ADVISOR'._

"Very well then. The agreement will be put out in writing and affirmed by both parties tomorrow" Sesshomaru said as he got up with Kenji.

"and Rin will ready the documentation right away. In the mean time do please rest, milord" with that Kenji left.

_He is relying too much on his daughter. What if she gets married to someone outside the village and leaves him behind and- _Sesshomaru ceased his thoughts and abruptly stopped walking. _What am I thinking?_

* * *

It was already late in the night. Sesshomaru was laying on his bed. Eyes wide open. His mind was frenzying in one way or the other, from the moment he saw her. It still had not rested. He turned and saw the bright moon in the dark sky. _Like her smile. _His mind voiced. Sesshomaru blinked. _What's with all these strange thoughts?_

He was wide awake. He got up and quietly entered the garden. There was a small pond, which had lotuses and lilies. The water shimmered in the light of the moon. His eyes widened when he heard a known voice singing beautifully.

**-SONG BEGINS-**

(Rin was singing. Sesshomaru was hiding….. *ahem* standing behind a tree)

Won't you come by this time, tomorrow? Oh dear moon!

My beloved is not here now, so please leave soon.

Seeing my solitude, please linger, Oh dear breeze!

Yes, O breeze! Do not abandon me and freeze.

(Sesshomaru's lips twitched up by 0.5 Millimetre)

My Lord appeared at the colourful entry of my eyes (Sesshomaru's eyes widened)

He garlands me with golden flowers and my mind flies (_Golden flowers?... are those my eyes?..._ Sesshomaru mused)

Has he become a poet to sing upon the beauty of this maiden?

Has he become an artist on beholding me with fun?

(_Is she making fun of this Sesshomaru, by any chance? _Sesshomaru mused and paled at the reminder of the embarrassments of the day)

Why do those well thought-out words remain unspoken?

What's with this conceited shyness unbroken?

(_Is she singing about my failure to apologize? _Sesshomaru couldn't get more embarrassed than this)

Why do my legs follow the path strolled by my King?

Why have this maiden's eyes turned weak and swing?

**-SONG ENDS-**

Sesshomaru was consoling himself that this was only a casual song. No hidden meanings intended.

_What could she thinking be of right now, to sing such a…. a….. passionate song? Could it be that she has a lover? It sounds more like it?... _Sesshomaru couldn't proceed in that line of thought. He didn't want to. And he didn't know why he didn't want to. Within a day, this girl has managed to make the cold, unfeeling, stoic demon to pale, smile and even blush! _What is she doing to me? Insignificant human! _Sesshomaru tried to push her out of his thoughts by insulting her humanity. But his insides stirred with the guilt of insulting. _And what am I doing here at a time like thi-_

*GASP*

Sesshomaru's thoughts halted at the maiden's gasp. He was shocked. But he quickly composed himself.

Rin's eyes became like big sparkling bubbles; she gaped; faced turned beet red which was reasonably visible to him in dark. _He was there the whole time! Did he listen to the song? What must he be thinking about me upon listening?_ she bit her tongue as embarrassment ate her.

Sesshomaru fought hard from chuckling. But his golden orbs which glitters only when he's amused, gave him away. Throughout the day, it was her who made him color. _Now it is your turn to blush. _Sesshomaru thought proudly.

Both were only gazing at each other. No words. Neither seemed ready to break away.

*HOOT…..HOOT*

The sound of owl reminded Rin that it was night. She was standing at an arm's length from a young male demon; alone. Her face reddened even more if that was ever possible. She was so flustered that she even forgot to bow with respect in front of him. She turned and began walking away. She was smiling but Sesshomaru didn't see it. Sesshomaru was in quite a trance himself to note Rin's smile and failure to bow.

Inwardly he had wished for the pleasant moment not to end. He wanted her by his side a little while longer, at least.

"Uh-Um wait" Sesshomaru called; he was confused at his own stuttering.

Rin halted, unsure whether to turn or not. Then her head hesitantly turned quarter-way i.e. 90 degrees; her big eyes peeking at him; then she turned fully. She gracefully came and stood in front of him.

He was staring at her so intently that she wanted to turn her face sideways. But she controlled. She was still blushing though. Sesshomaru inwardly celebrated his victory. Tit for tat.

"May I have a word with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Now, now…. What 'word' would Sesshomaru wish to 'have' with Rin at THIS time of the night?!**

**Stay tuned until next chapter! ;)**

**Plzzzz review for quick update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**In this story, Sesshomaru can pick scents, only if he transforms into his gigantic dog demon form…. In human form he cannot pick scents…. In case you feel that certain scenes were illogical, this might give you the explanation….**

**If Sesshomaru can pick scents in human form, then this romantic fiction will become less interesting…. That is why I have modified the characterization…. Hope it is tolerable to you all….**

**Plzzz read and review :-)**

* * *

Rin's eyes widened. She suppressed the gasp that threatened to erupt. She nodded shyly.

"Um-well-….." _What am I saying? Why in the world am I stuttering like this? _Sesshomaru was raking his mind.

*HOOT-HOOT*

Rin stiffened at the Owl's hoot. She said, "Is it…. urgent, Milord?"

Before thinking Sesshomaru nodded immediately; then he slowly shook his head; contradictory reactions.

Rin was totally confused. She quickly faced downwards to hide her smile from him. But she didn't hide it well enough to escape Sesshomaru's keen eyesight.

_What. am. I. doing?_ Sesshomaru was desperate. Sesshomaru thought out her words after committing the irrelevant actions. _She must be feeling, it's too late to discuss anything and that she may oblige tomorrow. _

Sesshomaru was too impatient for tomorrow.

"Let me make it short-"

Rin swiftly looked up; her eyes shining eagerly.

Sesshomaru paused to admire those eyes. _How do they sparkle so much, even in the dark?_

*BLINK*

Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance at her blink, expressing confusion.

_It is because of those eyes. _He tore away his eyes from hers, diverted them above her head and began, "What I was about to say-"

"Mmhmm?" sounded a sweet eager voice.

Sesshomaru eyes fell on hers automatically.

Eyes gleaming; eyebrows raised in anticipation; smiling glossy lips; smooth cheeks that promised softness upon touch; long smooth and silky dark hair that danced in line with the rhythmic breeze; what were most striking were the kindness and warmth that her eyes and smile emanated. Sesshomaru was indeed captivated, unbeknownst to himself.

"…that I forgot" he mumbled unconsciously, without realizing that he was voicing out his thoughts.

Rin immediately shut her mouth with her hand, which was close to erupt with fits of ringles.

*INHALE-EXHALE* (A/N: Rin did this)

"It's okay, Milord! You may tell me once you recollect", with that she swiftly bowed, turned, walked for few moments, then started running towards her own quarters.

From the moment he mumbled such foolish words till several moments after her disappearance, Sesshomaru was standing such that anyone man or animal would have mistook him as a statue part of the garden.

He couldn't move himself as embarrassment overwhelmed his body. He was wrong again. Only **THIS** was the MOST EMBARRASSING moment of his life!

He wanted to tear himself apart for his absurdity. He was so shocked at himself. He was never like this before. NEVER EVER EVER!

* * *

He became even more insomniac than before he went to the garden. He was half-asleep only for a while. He slipped in and out of consciousness. The episodes of the whole day with Rin kept playing in mind when conscious. Even during those little moments of sleep those episodes re-ran.

_ Grrrr! What has become of me?! _Sesshomaru sat up on his bed.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted together. Then he shook his head. Light inside the room. Birds chirped. _It's morning already? _"Come in"

Jaken entered the room with a worried look on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive this fool to bother you, but it is time, Milord" Jaken said, which meant that it was way past time to get up.

Sesshomaru swiftly sprang from the bed and got ready in an instant.

Jaken gulped.

Sesshomaru noticed and then explained what happened between him and Kenji.

"Whew! ….And I had almost thought we won't make it, Milord! That girl is clever and able! It is not a surprise that she is Master Kenji's 'best advisor' "

Sesshomaru's silence was an agreement to the statement by itself. Jaken knew it.

"It seems as though she has not revealed anything about what happened earlier yesterday, to her father"

Silence. i.e. agreement.

* * *

The documents were produced. Both parties affirmed and sealed. Successful mission. Till then there was no Rin to be found. Sesshomaru tried to hide his disappointment from himself, but in vain.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I request you to stay here for a few more days…. If your time permits" Kenji said.

Sesshomaru pondered. The first thing that came to his mind was obviously Rin. He wouldn't really mind staying back, as long as she was there. But he would never admit it. _It would seem too selfish to stay till the intended task is done and leave right way by declining their request. I must accept for the sake of the demons of this Village. _His intelligent mind conceived a diplomatic excuse to accept the request to stay. Truthfully, he had never cared about seeming selfish with anyone, up until now. _Besides, I haven't yet thanked her and apologized to her. _Truthfully, this was the first and foremost reason to stay.

"Very well then. We shall stay…. For two days" Sesshomaru said.

Kenji and Jaken were surprised at Sesshomaru's assent. Normally he never does that. _Which must mean, he is acting abnormal….. I shall investigate and unearth the truth _Jaken pondered.

"Thank you, Milord", Kenji said and gave instructions to his servants.

They headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

All men took their respective seats. Moments passed. Food was served. Sesshomaru grew impatient. His eyes wandered about the hall; ears eager for the familiar sound; any sound!

Jaken noted this and asked, "Master Kenji, where is your clever daughter?"

Sesshomaru was sipping the soup nonchalantly but his ears were keenly upon Kenji's mouth.

"Oh! She's on a visit. She left early morning to a close friend's Village-"

Sesshomaru's breathe hitched; consequently the soup entered his nostrils and he began coughing.

"Drink water, Milord" the surprised Jaken gave a stupid statement.

Sesshomaru momentarily glared at Jaken which meant _As if I do not know!_

Jaken gulped. He mentally shook it off and came to the main part. _When will she be back?_ Jaken knew Sesshomaru wanted to know; but he also knew he would never ask. That left with himself. So how will Jaken ask such a sensitive question without invoking suspicion?

To Jaken's relief, Kenji went on by himself "as I was saying, she's away… she'll be back in two days"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kenji.

"…..Or a day longer" Kenji added. 

For some unknown reason Sesshomaru felt betrayed. She'll be back only when or after he leaves. He gritted his teeth in anger.

Jaken noted that his master was maddened at the news. But he had no idea why or how to rectify the situation.

Sesshomaru quickly finished his breakfast and was followed by his companions.

_What am I doing here? _Sesshomaru asked himself, as he conveniently forgot the political excuse to stay. _Does she really have to visit her friend NOW? Of all other days in the year? _

*THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD* (A/N: sound of footsteps)

"Father, I'm back!", Rin came and held her father's hands. She stole a glance at Sesshomaru who was looking at her in perplexity. His face was still stoic. Even that was enough for the girl to blush.

Rin bowed to Sesshomaru and Jaken and greeted them. They both nodded. But Sesshomaru fixed his gaze on her.

Jaken noted the twosome. He inwardly cackled. _Hoo-hoo-hoo! _(A/N: it was Jaken's laughter) _So my Master has an eye for this girl, is it? And this girl's response is also positive! _Personally Jaken being a demon himself, does not encourage demon-human relationship, as humans belong to the inferior class. But Sesshomaru despises female, be it demoness or human. So if he takes the slightest interest in a female, irrespective of the class she belongs to, Jaken better persuade his master.

"Why have you returned, sweetheart?"

In anyone else's case, Sesshomaru would have scoffed at the word '_sweetheart'._

"The trip is cancelled"

"Whew! And I had thought that I had to miss you for two whole days!", Kenji was relieved.

Jaken was relieved even more than Sesshomaru as the former was anxious about calming down the latter's anger, which was possible only with the girl's presence.

"But why?", Kenji voiced the curiosity of Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Kohaku said that he's on an urgent trip which spans for a week or ten days. So he sent a messenger to inform me, who caught us, on the way"

_'Kohaku'? A boy….. as a 'close' friend? _Sesshomaru was shocked. He presumed it to be a girl to be a _'close' _friend for Rin. _A girl going out if her way to visit a 'close' boy friend….. _(A/N. here a friend who is a boy) Sesshomaru felt uneasy.

Jaken saw his Master's stoic face, but still managed to read his disappointment. He slightly shivered.

"So what? You can visit him in two weeks!" Kenji encouraged. This encouragement invoked Sesshomaru's suspicion.

"That's what he said in his message" Rin said.

_So she's going in two weeks, if not now._ Sesshomaru's fists clenched momentarily. Face hardened. Lips in straight line. Those who are used to him for years, like Jaken, would notice that they are sullen. The loyal servant also noted Sesshomaru's sigh.

Now Jaken was really shivering. _He barely knew her for a day, and he's already possessive! _Jaken was taken aback.

* * *

Later that day, Sesshomaru entered the garden.

_So this is where I got brutally embarrassed, I see. _He was standing near the same tree when he faced Rin last night. As last night's events replayed in his mind, his eyes were shut and one of his hands covered his nose and mouth; his cheeks pinked.

"Greetings, Milord!"

He swiftly turned to meet the big brown eyes. His cheeks still tainted pink.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Milord! Did I startle you?"

Sesshomaru scoffed and mumbled under his breathe "Startling this Sesshomaru?..." But truthfully he was a bit startled. His cheeks still betrayed the pink stains.

He then recovered his composure. But Rin was blushing the whole time. She actually came to show him her presence, so it will remind him to recollect what had he failed to remember.

_This time I will not fail _(A/N:- which means he has unconsciously admitted his defeat in the previous time)

"..….. about what I had said last night-"

"Do you remember it now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's eagerness got the better of her intellect and the words slipped right through her wet tongue. She immediately cursed herself for embarrassing him again.

Sesshomaru fought hard from blushing, but in vain. He quickly turned around for two reasons:- 1) hide his blushing face, 2) to avoid her mesmerizing eyes.

"Thank you….. the Negotiation is successful…"

"Oh that! Please do not mention it, Milord"

"…..and for adding the new clause…"

Rin looked up confused.

Sesshomaru glanced at her from the farthest corner of his sharp eyes.

"….. it will be favorable for my community….."

"It is mutually beneficial, Milord. So there is no need to thank me", Rin said with her usual smile.

_Accept it, girl! It is not often that I thank anyone _Sesshomaru mused.

And as if she read his mind, "But I'm honoured at your words, Lord Sesshomaru"

"…..and one more thing"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru expectantly.

"I… haven't yet apologized….. for yesterday's mistake" Sesshomaru managed to choke out.

It means, **_I_**_ apologize __**TO YOU**__ for the mistake __**I COMMITTED**__ yesterday. __**I AM SORRY.**_(A/N:- the hidden and implied words are in bold, capitalized, italicized and underlined)

"…. There is no need to apologize, Milord. It was an unintended mistake, after all" Rin said cheerfully. She was content with his implied apologies.

Sesshomaru involuntarily turned around to witness a smile that was brighter than the sun above them.

"Have you not told anything about it to your father?" Sesshomaru asked without thinking.

"Of course, not!" she said promptly.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru was also prompt.

"…it was not significant enough and…. I felt it might affect the negotiation process"

_She's cheerful; Kind-hearted; intelligent; empathizing. _(_and beautiful_ said his inner voice) _ All such traits in one place! _Sesshomaru was taken aback. He was actually content that he ended up thanking and apologizing to a human girl like her.

Both their eyes were bolted together. While Sesshomaru was adoring her sparkling brown eyes, Rin was enjoying Sesshomaru's glowing golden ones. Rin didn't want to break away from such a beautiful pair of eyes – his golden orbs within perfectly figured eyelids; thick long eyelashes; the whole beauty summed up by the pink outline on the eyelids and the ideally shaped eyebrows above them…. Rin felt as if she's getting hypnotized.

Sesshomaru slowly closed the distance between them.

Rin's breathe hitched. She backed off till she was blocked by the tree behind.

Sesshomaru leaned forward. Their lips were only an inch apart.

Rin's eyes were fast shut. Sesshomaru parted his lips by a centimeter.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What is Sesshomaru thinking? Why is he acting the way he never did in his life before? What will Rin's reaction will be? Stay tuned until next chapter… ;-)**

**And the next chapter will reveal a shocking reality….**

**Plzzzz review for quicker update…. Cuz I consider the reviews while writing the subsequent chapter….**

**If possible, at least one word of review will do… plzzz review…. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi dear readers! Hope you had a great CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs…**

**I wrote Sesshomaru's fumbling, choking on food, blushing etc., because he was undergoing such unexpected experiences, and with a young woman, a human at that, which he had never thought he'd undergo in his life…. My emphasis is that Rin stirs the oddest feelings in Sesshomaru…. I have plotted the circumstances in such a way that my emphasis, Sesshomaru's and Rin's reactions and mutual feelings are justified, so that you readers will be able to tolerate my slightly modified Sesshomaru…..**

**But this is only the beginning…. I will take greater care in future chapters to keep Sesshomaru in character as he gets used to these odd feelings…. Thank you for tolerating my writing till now….**

* * *

"You sing well, Rin"

With that Sesshomaru immediately withdrew. For some unknown reason Sesshomaru didn't use the title 'Lady' while referring her.

When Rin snapped out of her trance and opened her eyes, he was at an arm's length from her; his face as cold and indifferent as always.

Her face turned into a tomato when embarrassment ate her.

Sesshomaru smirked. Rin widened her eyes and gaped at that. But she was still blushing.

Sesshomaru was never of that type to act in such a way with a woman. He hates women. But at that moment, he had wanted very badly to tease her. That was why he purposely conducted the play although his disposition would never permit him to act so. He was content that they were even, when he saw her embarrassment. Tit for tat!

For a moment, Rin almost forgot to thank him for the compliment, "Thank you, Milord"

_If I stay any longer, he may play with me again. _Also, there was nothing else they could talk about. "I shall take my leave now, Milord", Rin bowed; Sesshomaru nodded. She left.

_She responded almost spontaneously as I neared her face, as if to kiss. If she is in love with that 'Kohaku' boy, she'd never respond so. Even if she is in love with him, my presence and touch does seem to stir something in her… _Sesshomaru's common sense interrupted: _SO? _

Sesshomaru blinked. He was actually analyzing a woman's feelings for him and for another male. _Humph! I don't care! I'm just curious…. _Was the answer he gave his common sense.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There you are!" Jaken scurried to him.

"….…"

"I explored the palace and was chatting with some of the servants….blah…blah…blah"

"…." Sesshomaru's body language told that he had no interest in the topic and he was only half-listening.

Jaken noted this from the corner of his eyes and said, "I managed to find out the age of the girl, Rin"

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped on his track; the next moment he resumed his walk, but at a slower pace that Jaken will be able to catch up.

This was also noted by Jaken; no doubt. He knew his master was eager to know the answer. "She is eighteen years old, Milord. She is a great singer, they say. I wonder if we'd get a chance to listen to her singing"

"Why should we listen to a woman's singing?", Sesshomaru said boldly, as he had already heard her singing. Although he was eager for more, he was not curious.

"Gah!" Jaken was surprised at the cold reaction from his master.

_A girl in her eighteen with so much knowledge….. _Sesshomaru was impressed.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking inside the palace. Few paintings were hanging on the wall. Most of them are those of the ancestors. He stopped his on track at the sight of a picture. Rin in her fifteen or sixteen; shiny brown eyes; such pretty face; well-groomed hair; a small ponytail at the side; in a stunning violet kimono; one of her hands gripping an umbrella above her head; the other holding a small pouch; _the artist seems skillful…. _Sesshomaru's mind voiced. He didn't want to admit that she's beautiful. So he complimented the artist instead.

The next picture had Kenji seated with a beautiful adult woman; and a pretty little girl of eight or nine, with lustrous brown orbs seated in between; the picture seemed to be of Rin's family. Sesshomaru's eyes fell on the adult woman. _Must be her mother…. But Master Kenji had not mentioned about his wife; nor was she seen around till now….. Perhaps she passed away…._

Sesshomaru proceeded with his observation of other paintings. There was one picture – it had a big sturdy dog, with white fur; its size was much bigger than the average; there was a cute girl beside in her teens; she was wearing a wide smile; her hands were around the dog's neck caressing it; the dog was looking at her; its eyes and body showed that it seemed eager for her touch…..

"You seem to like it, Milord"

Sesshomaru turned to face Rin. He gave her a slight nod. He wore a hard face, so that she cannot make out what he was thinking. He could have walked away, but his eyes were drawn to the picture again. His face was lifeless; but the way his eyes keenly ran across the picture told that he really liked it.

"I painted this…. You can take it, if you like"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. _You draw? _

The girl seemed to have heard his mind's voice. "I draw once in a while" she said as she took the picture from the wall and offered to him.

Sesshomaru glanced at the picture and then at her blankly.

"This is the first time you visited us. Let this be our gift for you" (Ahem…. Implied meanings here are '_Us_' equals _'me'_ and _'our'_ equals '_my'_)

Normally Sesshomaru would have refused the offer. But the girl had diplomatically framed the sentences, in such a way that he could not refuse. He held out his hand and received it.

His eyes carelessly ran across the picture and fell on hers. "Thank you"

*SUNSHINE SMILE*

Then she bowed, "I must leave, Milord". She left.

Sesshomaru glanced around to make sure nobody was there. Then he rushed to his room and took a seat in his desk. He didn't get the opportunity to study the picture after she said, she painted it. He leaned his hand on the desk and bent it to support his chin; his eyes thoroughly examined the picture. He was really impressed with the perfection, intricacies and exuberant colours. The fingers of his other hand began tracing across the teen girl in the pic. _What is she trying to do?... Taming her unyielding pet?..._

Sesshomaru's common sense interrupted the line of such thoughts, because his mind was harmonizing the picture with Rin and himself. He immediately turned the picture upside down.

Sesshomaru was called for lunch. No Rin the whole time. Sesshomaru was a bit puzzled. Dinner time. No Rin. Sesshomaru became restless. Jaken glanced at his master, then asked Kenji, "Your daughter does not have much appetite, is it, Master?". Jaken managed to ask why Rin didn't join them without sounding too inquisitive.

"Oh! She….. she said, she'll have dinner in her private quarters", Kenji said. A tinge of uneasiness was there in his tone.

Sesshomaru's aura told Jaken that he was disappointed and a bit angry.

Sesshomaru settled on his desk and studied the parchment he brought. Hours passed. His mind had already visited Rin's private quarters many times; not finding her once.

He let out a sigh, got up and went to the garden.

There was moon; but there was no Rin.

Then he recalled her song she sang last night,

_"Won't you come by this time, tomorrow? Oh dear moon!_

_My beloved is not here now, please leave soon."_

His eyes widened as realization struck him. She sang as though her lover was not there last night; she asked the moon to leave so that it will come tonight…. Which means she'd be with her lover tonight….. If her trip was not cancelled, she would have been with… _the Kohaku boy_…..

Sesshomaru felt deceived. He was really angry. But his inner being tried consoling him that it was only a casual song, and that Rin being in love with Kohaku was only a probability….

He strode to his room.

_And why is she avoiding me?... Is it because I played with her this noon?..._

Sesshomaru was so pissed off, he harshly shoved the parchments from the desk. They fell on the floor with a *THUD* and a *CLANK*. Then his eyes fell on the upside down picture. His hand hesitated at first; but the next moment it took the picture.

_Then why did she give me this? ….something which she painted by herself, as a gift, just because I admitted that I like it... she seemed fine with me when she gave me this…... and what about her feelings for that Kohaku boy?_

His eyes were intent upon the smiling teen girl's face.

* * *

He slept poorly, as puzzlement awoke him at intervals.

Breakfast time. STILL NO RIN.

Jaken gulped. But didn't dare to ask anything.

Glancing at Jaken, Kenji told by himself, "Rin won't be joining us"

Sesshomaru looked indifferent.

He had not proper food yesterday, since Rin was not there every time. That fact annoyed him so much that, he ate more than he usually does, just to prove to himself, that her absence meant nothing to him. After breakfast, Sesshomaru headed to his room.

He bumped into a servant woman who was carrying a load of bed covers, curtains, blankets and clothes.

Sesshomaru said, "You are carrying so much by yourself? What about the others?"

"They are away on an errand, Milord"

He pitied her and offered to share her burden, which she politely refused. Sesshomaru insisted and got much of the load from her.

"Thank you, Milord. You are very kind"

Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed. His demon's pride was hurt. _I am not kind!_

Following the woman, he ended up in Rin's private quarters. He placed the load as told by the servant. His pride was so much that he wanted to leave immediately before Rin found him.

Then Rin's singing voice caught his attention.

**-SONG BEGINS-**

(A/N:- I hope motherlovers will like this song….. Tell the following words to your mother, and make her cry in joy ^.^ )

There is no life-form that doesn't call its mother

There is no better virtue than revering her

(Sesshomaru's legs walked towards the source of the voice. His eyes widened; breathe hitched; mouth fell open. The same adult woman as seen in the picture! She was ailing; one of her hands bent upwards; head constantly shaking; she seemed to have some nervous disorder; a smiling Rin was drying that woman's hair with a towel. Sesshomaru was observing Rin from a distance without her knowledge.)

The only God who stands before us in form,

Is none other than our mother; she's warm

(Rin combs and grooms her mother's hair)

Yes! You are my God! The only God I know!

And I am your humble devotee, before you I bow (Rin bows before her mother; the latter smiles, tears welled up in eyes)

Wealth, power and glory are not what I seek of you

Please bless me with all your heart, that will do (Sesshomaru was indeed taken aback at such words)

(Rin is feeding her mother with breakfast)

If ever I happen to be reborn after I wither

Even then I want ONLY YOU as my mother

I pray to you, grant me this boon hither

(Rin gives her mother some medicines; then she makes her lay, as she massages her legs)

Diamonds, rubies, pure gold and new silver

Can any of them equal a mother?

No matter how much you bargain and trade

you cannot buy a mother's pure love and aid

(Rin gently strokes her mother's head, while smiling brightly; her mother sheds tears of joy; Rin wipes away those tears and cues her to sleep)

For ten months you carried me in your womb, (A/N:- Ten months is only an approximation, for the sake of the song)

I realize what pains and troubles you have undergone

Even if I take ten rebirths to serve you in this soil

Will I ever repay my debt, no matter how much I toil?

(By now Rin's mother is asleep)

**-SONG ENDS-**

"I love you, mother" Rin said, while wiping away her own tears.

Sesshomaru felt his frozen interior melting at such loving words and her tears. He had never witnessed such love before, being born and brought up by and along demons. There were few humans in his palace, but they were all servants. There was nobody to show him or even display in front of him, the manifestation of such pure, intense love.

"It is my wife, Lady Misao" Kenji entered the scene.

* * *

**Why is Lady Misao ailing? What happened to her?**

**Until next chapter! :)**

**GOOD NEWS! NEW YEAR GIFT TO ALL MY BELOVED READERS! I have planned that the NEXT chapter will be the BIGGEST one yet! It will have sentiments, family, humour, romance, surprises and suspense! ^^ **

**Plzzz review for quicker update…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-) (chapter reupdated to correct errors)**

* * *

Kenji had come to check upon his wife and daughter.

"…"

Even Kenji was able to understand Sesshomaru's silence, he went on, "Ten years ago, when we were travelling to a nearby village, we were attacked by stray demons on the way. In attempting to save Rin, Misao received a wretched demon's blow. It was a serious head injury…. Thank God, she survived!... But her nervous system got impaired….", Kenji sighed, "Her right arm and legs are entirely disabled; her head shakes constantly…", Kenji swallowed the pain, "she became mute"

"…."_Such a misfortune for this girl…._ Sesshomaru had never anticipated such a history behind the sparkling eyes and sunshine smile. _Wife of the village head, attacked by demons…. No wonder humans and demons of this village suffer a sour association._

"Rin blamed herself for the tragedy. She took the responsibility of taking care of her mother since then….. She never left Misao's side. Even yesterday she fed her mother and had herself fed privately….. She rarely leaves her and goes on a visit, for few days. She'll be back with Misao right away…."

"…" _So that's why she didn't show up yesterday… _Sesshomaru couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over his mind when he realized that she was not actually avoiding him. He glanced at the girl who was tucking her mother's sleeping form in with a fresh blanket.

Kenji had so much agony inside him, that when he opened up a little to Sesshomaru, he couldn't stop himself from pouring it all out. "I….. I had planned to marry her off when she was fifteen….. But she insisted that she'd never leave her mother behind and refused"

From childhood Sesshomaru was deprived of a mother's care. And here is a girl who is taking care of her mother, instead of being taken care of, from eight till now and intends to continue in future. She has even refused to marry for this.

Even demons are not capable of displaying such affections. Sesshomaru's opinion about humans elevated. _Despite ALL this, she smiles as though she's the happiest girl on Earth…._

"Father…..", Rin saw Sesshomaru and stifled a gasp, "Lord Sesshomaru". She bowed in respect. Involuntarily, Sesshomaru's frame lightly tilted forward while giving a nod, as if he began to bow.

"Master Kenji", a servant just entered.

As if he understood the prompt, Kenji nodded, "I will join you in a while, Lord Sesshomaru". With that he followed the servant.

Sesshomaru was walking slowly, to let Rin catch up. Silence for few moments.

"Can you not have the servants take care of her?" _in your stead…. _Sesshomaru couldn't really find the difference.

Prompt reply: "No, Milord. No servant can take care of a mother as how a daughter can. If she's cared of by servants...", Rin went on as her voice trembled and broke, "…..I am sure she would not have survived a decade after the misfortune. It is MY love and care that keeps her breathing. She desires to live only for this. I cannot deny her those"

_Such deep love!_ "How do you know? She cannot talk"

Rin chucked instantly at that. Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you, milord. I didn't mean to… There are many things which do not require verbal communication… say for example, 'LOVE' "

"…"

"She cannot speak only by words of mouth. But her Eyes, smile, facial expressions and body language speak volumes…. Even those that cannot be expressed verbally"

"…"

"She wants me to be with her…. desperately…. I am certain that she'll be devastated without me….. Besides, the joy and satisfaction I get by expressing my love for her and serving her are those which I can never get elsewhere" Rin said in a low voice.

"…" It was the first time Sesshomaru even saw and heard of an intense love, such as that. All these were new to him.

"You must hate demons for this" Sesshomaru said as if it was a fact. But it was actually a question, and he was a bit anxious to know the answer.

"huh?!... No, milord….. I cannot misjudge the whole of demon community, just because they….", Rin swallowed hard, "just for this"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin in surprise. His face revealed nothing though.

"….not all demons are bad… like how not all humans good….. good or bad depends not on the class they belong to, but only on the individual"

"…..", Sesshomaru's eyes widened, for a moment.

Rin got curious with Sesshomaru's silence, that she turned her head towards him, only to be met with a pair of admiring molten gold eyes. Rin's breathe hitched. She blushed, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rin!", Jaken entered the scene. Rin bowed, "Master Jaken"

Jaken glanced at Sesshomaru, then began, "You have been busy for a while, I deduce, lady Rin. Will you be joining us for lunch?". Jaken did his best not to make it sound as a request.

"Er…. N-"

Sesshomaru noted Rin's hesitation and rushed, "Uh-Jaken, we will be leaving by evening. Prepare yourself"

The cue was not for Jaken but for Rin. Both understood it very clearly.

"Yes I will!" she said as she smiled brightly.

Sesshomaru caught that she recovered from the gloom. _Or is she pretending to…?_

* * *

Lunch time came. All were seated. Jaken was relieved only after Rin came. He won't be affected by his master's aura of anger, at least for a while.

Sesshomaru noted that Rin was cheerful as always. Sesshomaru inwardly enjoyed the melodious ringles of Rin. He couldn't help himself from it, because they were energetic, sincere and pure. It was as if, the place where she is, is being purified and energized with her smiles and ringles.

After lunch, Kenji asked, "You will be leaving by late evening, is it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes"

"You might as well have dinner here before leaving, rather than having any on the way" Kenji suggested.

"No need-" "YES!". Simultaneously, Sesshomaru declined while Jaken eagerly agreed.

Sesshomaru shot a scorching glare at Jaken who was trembling, "N-n-n-no! I actually meant to say 'no need, thank you'. Sorry, Master Kenji!"

Rin smiled, stifling a ringle, while Kenji chuckled. "Seems like Master Jaken enjoys our food" said Kenji.

Sesshomaru knew he was cornered. He let out an irritated sigh and said with his indifferent face, "fine".

Dinner had Rin. So it went well.

Sesshomaru went to his room to fetch his parchment. Then it caught him. Her picture gift. He studied it, as if it was the first time he saw it. It was the same picture. But it looked a bit different to him. He hadn't known that his perception of the dog and the teen girl….. or more like of himself and Rin… has changed…

He took the picture with him as he left. He found Rin waiting for him alone, in the corridor. He stood in front of her silently. She was smiling.

"Have a good journey, milord. Please visit again, soon" she said.

Sesshomaru nodded. Rin noticed that his eyes were smiling at her.

As he departed he saw Rin waving at him. He only looked at her but did not respond. But she didn't seem to mind that. He somewhat felt uneasy inside. Sesshomaru heaved a sigh to relieve that odd feeling. Poor guy hadn't realized that it was pain of parting with her. But Jaken had.

* * *

Her words kept echoing in his mind, on his way back to his palace.

_"….not all demons are bad… like how not all humans good….. good or bad depends not on the class they belong to, but only on the individual"_

_"GOOD OR BAD DEPENDS NOT ON THE CLASS THEY BELONG TO, BUT ONLY ON THE INDIVIDUAL"_

And Sesshomaru despised his father just because he mated with a human. To sum up that hatred, the half-breed Inuyasha was born. Such disgrace to the demon community! He had thought that it was solely desire that took over the Inu father to mate with a human. Sesshomaru scorned that such a superior demon lord like his father was not even able to control his carnal cravings. That was the main reason why he hated women and why he swore never to follow his father's footsteps and yearn for any female. The women entice the males and make them do anything they want. _Such selfish, deceitful creatures!_ Sesshomaru cursed.

But after meeting Rin, all his pre-conceived notions went for a toss. It was as if, she had done nothing but disproving all his theories.

Sesshomaru never experienced a mother's love; or any woman's love for that matter. Therefore he never knew how vital a woman's love is for a male.

_Perhaps, my father's human mate, Izayoi, was like Rin…._ If that be the case, Sesshomaru felt that it was not so surprising for his father to mate with Izayoi. His father always had a soft-spot for humans. He once told Sesshomaru, "Never underestimate the humans, my son. They may be physically weaker than us, but their strength at heart is beyond ours". Sesshomaru scoffed at that. He didn't believe one word of it then.

But now… Whether all others humans are so or not, at least Rin seemed to fit what his father had said. He began to comprehend his father a little, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

He entered his palace. His legs automatically went to his father's study.

"Father, I have returned"

Inu father looked at him, surprise clear in his eyes.

Sesshomaru ignored and went on, "the negotiation was successful... But a clause is added to the agreement, as they requested. I felt it was mutually beneficial. So I agreed"

Then Sesshomaru began elaborating on added clause, the reason why they had requested and the reason why he had agreed.

Inu father seemed to be impressed, "Wise decision-making. You did a fine job"

Sesshomaru stood as a stone for a couple of seconds. Then he left without answering.

_What has gotten into this boy? He doesn't seem like usual. He has definitely changed. I am sure of it..._

Normally Sesshomaru never seeks his father upon return. Inu father will come to know of his return only from the servants and the father had to send for Sesshomaru and inquire him to know about the outcome of the son's quests. Sesshomaru wouldn't tell his father, unless being asked. This time, Sesshomaru came to his father by himself, right after return. He has informed him of his return; of the outcome of his quest; even the elaborations of the new terms; all without having the father ask him.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Inu No Taisho had captured a powerful demon peacock and demon peahen yesterday and had brought them to the palace! They look magnificent, milord!" Jaken said, being filled with thrill and excitement.

_Powerful, you say… _Sesshomaru mused. "Where are they?"

"This way" Jaken said as he guided his master.

They went to that part of palace where pets were maintained. The place was full of greenery, to suit the pets. Inu father was standing there in front of those demons he had caught, with his hands held behind him.

Sesshomaru came and stood beside the father. _They look powerful indeed…. and magnificent as Jaken said._ His eyes were drawn to the peahen's. They looked familiar….. too familiar to ignore…. Rin's brown eyes….

"We should name them, Milord!" Jaken told Inu father animatedly.

"…. What name can we give them?" asked Inu father. He glanced at Sesshomaru. _Something strange…. _He turned his head to study Sesshomaru's expressions. Face was as hard as rock, no doubt. But those eyes….. What usually seemed as cold amber seems to be hot molten gold now. _His eyes are smiling…. at what?_

The father followed Sesshomaru's gaze to the peahen. _What is so intriguing in a peahen? In fact, it is the peacock which is more powerful and looks so eye-catching, than-_

"Rin" Sesshomaru said unconsciously.

Inu father's eyebrows slightly knitted together in confusion. Then those eyebrows were raised, when he saw slightest pink on his son's cheek. It immediately vanished though. _Did…. did he just blush!?_

Inu father and Jaken stared at Sesshomaru who stood like statue. Then both (Inu father and Jaken) looked at each other in tandem. Inu father's eyes seemed to have a mischievous glint. Jaken gulped nervously.

"You….. wish to name the peahen, 'Rin', is it?", Inu father said.

"…." From the moment he uttered her name, Sesshomaru was regretting and cursing himself for voicing out his thoughts so carelessly.

"Fine…. Then so be it"

"…..."

"What about the peacock? Shall I name him, 'Sesshomaru'?" Inu father asked nonchalantly. It was obvious he was teasing him.

Sesshomaru glared and Jaken gaped at the Inu father. The momentary slight pink on Sesshomaru's cheeks did not escape the father's eyes. But he pretended as if he noticed nothing.

Sesshomaru "Huff"ed and left to avoid being asked any questions. Jaken also scurried after his Master for the same reason.

Inu father smirked mischievously.

* * *

"Jaken"

Jaken flinched. He turned and bowed, "L-L-Lord Inu No Taisho!"

"Follow me"

* * *

**Why is the Inu father calling Jaken for? What does he have in mind? **

**Stay tuned until next chapter…. ;D**

**Soooo…. Did you like it? I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with my 'NEW YEAR GIFT'….**

**The next chapter has a suspense…. :D**

**Plzzz review….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**In the previous chap, Sesshomaru was not really interested in naming demon pets. He usually scoffs the act as senseless. But this time, as the peahen's eyes strongly reminded him of Rin and his mind got carried away, when the discussion of 'naming' began, his mind said 'Rin' which his mouth voiced out by accident. At the end the demon pets named as 'Rin' and 'Sesshomaru' were quite inadvertent ^^….**

**Now to the next chap…**

* * *

Jaken was afraid this day had to come. They entered the Inu father's study.

Inu father sat and forced Jaken in doing the same.

"So Jaken…. Tell me about her"

"W-who, Milord?"

"You know who. That girl, 'Rin' "

"Huh?!... well-duh-um…. I do not know-"

"I know you are lying. Tell me the truth"

"But-"

"If you wish to live" Being a demon lord, he threatens sometimes. But he'd never really kill Jaken.

Jaken gulped. Then he told everything of what he knew from the moment Sesshomaru met Rin, till the moment they departed. Jaken also told about Rin's mother and how Rin takes care of her. He got to know about it from the gossiping servants.

Jaken prostrated and touched the Inu father's feet, "Please, Milord! Please do not let Lord Sesshomaru know that I disclosed all these. Else he'll have me killed!"

"You have been truthful to me. I will not give you away. Do not fret"

"OH! Thank you very much, Lord Inu No Taisho! I am grateful for your generosity!"

Inu father nodded and said, "You may leave now"

"Yes, Milord" Jaken scampered away.

The Inu father smiled a very small smile of victory. _So he has feelings for her, is it? Just as I thought!... It's about time he takes a mate….. But Sesshomaru's one who doesn't express emotions. He only suppresses them. How and when will he realize his feelings for her?... The worst part is, the girl is human. Even if he happens to grasp those feelings he'll only restrain them, for the sake of disproving my words, if not for the sake of demon community…. He's too proud and arrogant to yield…. What shall I do?_

_…..His feelings are only at the budding stage…. they must flower and grow so big and overwhelming that he will have no other choice but to accept them…. Before she slips out of hand….._

Inu father paced up and down his study, lost in deep thoughts.

_…AND I HAVE A PLAN….._

* * *

Rin was gazing at the crescent moon.

"I gave you something, to remind you of me. And what did you give me? Nothing!" Rin asked is a teasing tone; eyebrows knitted together; lips pouting; face scowling. Aw! Such a cute sight she was! Sesshomaru should have seen that.

Then her face softened and she smiled warmly. She asked in a low but a dreamy tone with a blush, "Is it because you're always on my mind that you needn't give me anything to remind me of you?"

She let out a sigh of defeat. She has feelings for him; she knows she has; she also admits that. _But it's hopeless. He's a demon; a proud and arrogant one they say. They also say he despises women. He'll never love and even if he does, he'll never mate with one of inferior class…. Also, demonesses are really powerful…. very beautiful…. like Kagura…. Probably he's engaged to that Kagura considering her status, power, beauty and already existing relationship and familiarity with Lord Sesshomaru….._

Rin snapped out of her thoughts when reality struck her. Even if Sesshomaru falls in love with her and offers to take her hand in marriage, she'll only deny him. She cannot get married and leave her mother like that!

Rin felt tears wetting her face incessantly. She silently cried for while.

Then she splashed her face with water and made a resolution. To dump her feelings for Sesshomaru in garbage and get on with her life as before…..

* * *

The evening sky was golden. The huge orange ball called 'sun' was sparkling like a jem studded on the golden sky. Rin was sitting under a tree admiring the beautiful sight of Mother Nature.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?"

"hmm", Rin agreed unconsciously. Then she instantly turned to see who it was.

"*GASP*! Kohaku!"

A young man, around twenty or twenty one; A handsome face; tanned complexion; long black hair let down loosely; sturdy and manly frame; shoulders broad, unlike Sesshomaru. The man was smiling warmly at Rin, "How are you, Rin?"

Rin smiled big at the joy of seeing her close friend, all of a sudden, "I'm great! So how are you?"

"good"

As she prepared to get up she saw a hand held out in front of her. Kohaku's.

She looked at the hand and then at him. He was still wearing that smile.

Her smile widened. She took his hand. When she was about to get up, he pulled her with a force. The couple broke into laughter at once. Without a word, Kohaku started running with Rin in his hand. Rin couldn't help but run after him. They were blissfully laughing, as they were running. Then they reached the stream.

They stopped. Both were panting after the exercise; face reddened, "just (panting) just like (panting) the old days….." Rin said, "when we were kids (panting)"

"(panting) yes (panting)", kohaku said, "look"

Rin looked at the direction he was pointing to. The setting sun's reflection on the water body has etched countless diamonds on the stream.

Rin gasped and breathed out, "It's beautiful!"

"like you" PROMPT!

Rin blushed and looked at Kohaku, in surprise. He was blushing himself.

Rin didn't know what to say. Then she thought of changing the topic, "Um… oh yeah! Kohaku! How was the trip?"

"It went well, Rin... except that….", he paused. Rin's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"….except that, you were not with me" he said, as his cheeks coloured.

Rin's breathe hitched. He tightened his hold on her hand. Rin placed her other hand on her chest, as if his gesture stirred odd feelings inside. Then he boldly lifted his other hand and caressed her cheek; Rin was staring at him wide-eyed. He was unmindful of that. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on hers. Rin was shocked beyond words. Rin couldn't break away as his hand that held hers, slipped behind her back, while his other was holding the nape of her neck.

Rin shivered at the intimate contact. She placed her hand on his which was holding her nape, to break away. But the man only deepened his kiss. Rin seemed to be melting at the immense heat that her hands wrapped around his neck for support. The boy was so persistent, he wouldn't break away that soon. Rin gave in to his domination and combed her fingers across his scalp, as if forcing down his lips on hers, not letting him cease the kiss. Having been encouraged by her gesture, Kohaku reluctantly withdrew and said, "Rin….."

Rin took few moments to recover, "huh?!". She was still dazed out though.

"Will you marry me?"

Rin seemed astonished; but not as much as she should have.

Slowly her lips spread a smile; eyes sparkling; Kohaku returned the warm smile, which was full of delight.

Suddenly she pulled him forward for another kiss.

Sesshomaru instantly got up. He was sitting like a stone; crimson red eyes wide open; he didn't even blink for several moments, after getting up from bed. _It…..was just….. a dream? _It seemed so real!... Yes it was a dream. _From the moment Rin was sitting under the tree till she pulled the boy for another…_ Sesshomaru stopped thinking and tried hard to divert his mind. Sesshomaru couldn't recall Kohaku's face at all, after waking up, although he remembered Rin's face.

Only then he realized that the time when Rin had planned to visit Kohaku's place had already came. _She will be going there any day….. or she may even be there by now…._

Sesshomaru grew restless. The scenes of his dream or rather his nightmare, played in his mind. _How could she!... _Sesshomaru's mind roared although his common sense told him _it was only a dream…._

_So what? _His mind argued _How could she do such a thing, even in dreams! _

Sesshomaru paused and studied his line of thoughts. _How absurd!_ He was infuriated with himself for entertaining such silly thoughts.

He got up from bed and went to the training quarters.

Even after returning to his palace from Rin's village, Sesshomaru was never once able to drive Rin away from his mind. When alone, he was thinking of her consciously. When occupied in other activities, he ended up thinking about her sub-consciously. He started spending time in the training quarters, longer than usual. Being a lover of fights and battles, he was able to divert his mind from her to a reasonable extent. _You only know her for few days! You have hardly been with her for a couple of days!... these feelings…. These are only temporary. They will fleet very soon. You'll get over her in no time…. _were the consolations he gave himself.

Jaken, Inu father and even Inuyasha noticed the change in Sesshomaru's activities. Jaken avoided Sesshomaru to the best extent possible, for he was in a sour mood the whole time. Inu father had his 'plan' at hand, which he could have implemented sooner. But he wanted Sesshomaru to go through this phase of frustration.

Sesshomaru was practicing his swordsmanship – his special moves, reflexes and techniques. He was satisfied with the outcome. He has greatly improved. He wanted to elevate to the next level, for which he needed to ask his father to teach him.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, _yes! I will excel-_

_Like how Kohaku did? _His inner voice interrupted to mock at him.

Sesshomaru's hand immediately tossed his sword in anger and frustration. He sat; his fingers rubbing his forehead as the memory of his nightmare replayed in his mind. He began to realize he was getting nowhere with this training of his. But his pride prevented him from admitting it.

_The agreement….. I must know how effectively it is being observed in the village. I better go there just for scrutiny. _A diplomatic excuse to visit Rin's village. Normally he would rather have such a task done by his sub-ordinate. His presence is not required unless there is a problem necessitating his presence.

Sesshomaru resolved inwardly, _ONLY for the scrutiny…. _(LIAR! MAKING A RESOLUTION WHICH HE KNOWS TOO WELL, HE WILL DEFY.)

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Inu father ran into Sesshomaru and both demons were surprised. Inu father was the last person in the palace, Sesshomaru wanted to bump into at that moment. He had been avoiding his father from the day his father teased him with 'naming' of the demon peacock. He knew his father has some sort of suspicion when the latter heard a girl's name from Sesshomaru's lips. He wanted avoid uncomfortable questions.

Predicting his father's inquiry, Sesshomaru said without meeting his eyes, "I will be away for a few days"

_…..So the 'feelings' have finally taken effect, I see… _Inu father smirked to himself, "… Where are you going? Starting at such an early hour?"

"…..somewhere"

_Which means he is going to her village… _Inu father deduced. Sesshomaru is not giving a direct answer because he doesn't want to tell the truth.

Inu father wanted to tease his son a bit, "But I have a mission for you to accomplish"

Sesshomaru lightly stiffened which was noted by the father. He glanced at his father and the turned his eyes away again. "….. I will commence it, when I return"

"But I want you to commence without delay" father persisted.

* * *

**What mission is Inu father talking about? How will Sesshomaru react? Will it affect his visit to Rin's village? Will he ever see her again?**

**I'm sorry if this chap was boring…. The next chapter will be better and has some twists :)**

**Plzzz review and guide me through….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**Back to the story….**

* * *

"…" Usually Sesshomaru was not one to deny any mission imposed by his father, as each of them was unique; provided a good learning experience for the heir.

But Sesshomaru seemed to have other ideas this time, "I cannot" he said.

_This is the first time he denied without even asking about the details of the mission…. _The father wondered, inwardly pleased at this change.

"I want you to listen to the objectives of the Mission. To undertake or decline is your choice"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Hn"

"You must stay at Village Edo"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"To set right demon-human relationship"

Sesshomaru's eyes met his father's in shock and suspicion. Father inwardly smirked again, at Sesshomaru's reaction.

"Yes. You are already aware of the fact that, quite often than not, the relationship between demons and humans in that village has been bitter…. I have deferred the issue long enough. Now, I want you to stay there and administrate on my behalf; to inspect whether Village activities are as per agreement; to attend to demon-human issues that have been suspended from getting resolved; to solve those problems that are common between the two communities as soon as they surface. The final outcome of this mission is to establish favourable relationship between demons and humans"

"…."

"If we do not solve the predicament sooner, it will become a serious threat to both communities in future, if not now"

"…"

"I am particular about Village Edo because…"

"…" Sesshomaru's eyes slightly narrowed, at the pause of his father.

"It is one of the most prominent villages in our dominion. In terms of size, wealth, from generation of food grains to animal husbandry…. and even influence of that village in many other villages around it…... This is not an issue, which we can neglect nor can we defer"

"…"

"If the heir of the Western regions, personally attends to these tasks, the demons and humans not only of that village but also of all other regions under our domain will be motivated to develop and sustain the positive relationship and will co-operate in the coexistence."

"…"

"You have listened, as I wanted. You may leave now, as you wish", Inu father said nonchalantly.

"…. What is the duration planned for this mission?" Sesshomaru finally said.

_Which means you are willing to commence the mission, NOW…. _Inu father thought, inwardly satisfied with his success, "For a mission such as this, you cannot fix a specific duration. Because it is not like battling, where you can deduce the time that will take. It is about managing people and relations. It might take few months or even a year" father said while telling himself, _or even years…._

"…"

"If you are interested you may commence the mission now. If it takes longer than you had expected and if you wish not to continue then you may relay it to Inuyasha for continuance and completion"

The mention of the half-breed's name flared up Sesshomaru.

"I will commence and accomplish it _myself" _Sesshomaru said promptly.

_Good, my son. You have fallen right into my trap…. _Inu father was satisfied with his triumph again.

"I will begin without delay" Sesshomaru said and left.

_Now Sesshomaru will be fastened there for a significant period. He will not give up even if it takes years to complete, now that I mentioned Inuyasha. He'll never work so hard, just to let his reward of glory getting shared with his half-brother. Moreover, he'll never let him have the honour of completion of such a vital task. He's too proud for that._

_…..and at least for the sake of this mission, he will have to coordinate with Kenji, the head of village Edo, and that girl Rin, more often than he'll ever want…._

* * *

Sesshomaru told himself that the ONLY reason for him to commence this challenging mission as planned by his father was that it will develop a good reputation for him, who is the future landlord of the West. He also told himself that he hadn't agreed upon such a long mission just to stay in Rin's village for an indefinite period. But the truth was otherwise.

And of course, Jaken was at his heels, following him.

Jaken could figure out that his lord is in a sour mood. _But what could be the reason?... Is it connected to that girl, Rin… It must be. We are going to her village after all…. But why the bad mood? What must have upset him so much? _Jaken raked up his mind but found no answer.

* * *

_Hey! This is not the right direction…._ "Eh?... Lord Sesshomaru? Are we not going to your uncle Naraku's manor?..." Jaken asked.

"….…"

Jaken kept quiet with his lord's silence.

They stopped in front of Rin's Mansion.

Jaken was surprised but kept his mouth shut.

They met Kenji.

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome, Master Jaken!" Kenji greeted.

"I have a mission to accomplish and for that I require your assistance" Sesshomaru said.

Kenji was puzzled, but he agreed.

Sesshomaru elaborated on the details of the mission. Kenji was overjoyed at the prospect. They have finally brought out a permanent solution for their critical predicament.

"I will co-ordinate to the best extent possible…. and so will my daughter….."

Kenji glanced at Jaken and said, "She is away on the planned trip, to her friend's village Kyoda. She just left this morning"

Instantly, Jaken felt a strong demonic aura blazing him that made him quiver with terror.

_So we happened to reach here only after her departure? _Jaken mused. He forced his coward eyes to Sesshomaru's face. Stoic as ever. But Jaken saw through that face and found serious displeasure.

Before letting Kenji invite them as he always does, Sesshomaru said, "I have planned the stay at my uncle's manor. I will dine there"

"…. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…."

"I shall take my leave now"

"Yes, milord"

With that Sesshomaru and Jaken started for and reached his uncle's manor.

"That girl…. She will be away only for two days, milord….. even if she takes longer time, she'll return in few days. She will not leave her mother for so long" Jaken did his best to console Sesshomaru.

The flared up Sesshomaru only glared at Jaken which startled the toad. Sesshomaru knew that Jaken can reasonably see through his face and demeanor. He also knew Jaken would have noted his tendency and behavior towards Rin. But Sesshomaru never acted as though he knew that Jaken knew. Else, Jaken might tend to pry on or probe him.

It was not particularly the number of days of her visit that bothered him. The main fact that was hassling him was that Rin was going to be with Kohaku, an intimate friend. Will the intimacy cross the borders of friendship and tie their souls together?

Sesshomaru was so frustrated.

"Let's go, Jaken", with that Sesshomaru started without waiting or turning back.

"Eh?... where to, Milord?" Jaken asked as he scurried after his master.

* * *

"Rin, you are not in your usual self" a young man said. He looked almost the same as in Sesshomaru's dream except that he tied up his hair in a high ponytail. Kohaku. He had brown eyes; handsome face; tanned complexion; sweet smile. The friends were sitting together in the middle of a vast grassy plain.

"Huh?!... silly Kohaku! Of course, I'm normal!" Rin lied, chuckling nervously. Lying is not her specialty at all.

"LIAR!"

"HEY!-"

"It's obvious, Rin. You always keep talking. But you've hardly spoken to me, since you came."

"…" Rin couldn't argue with that.

"Rin…... Is it a man?" Kohaku asked.

"WHAT!?" Rin was baffled at the right guess. She blushed instantly, visible enough for Kohaku.

"So I'm right!" Kohaku chuckled.

"*GASP*….. of course not!", Rin huffed and turned her head away. She was still blushing though.

"Rin, you know there's no point in lying to me. We've been together for so long. I can read you like a book"

"Rin….." Kohaku said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rin automatically leaned on his arm. As Kohaku began rubbing her arm up and down for comfort, Rin shut her eyes and sighed.

"Does he not love you back?... Or is he into another girl?"

"…" Rin opened her eyes, but didn't say a word.

Kohaku looked down at Rin, trying to read her face. He couldn't bear having her with so much pain.

"He must be a fool to miss someone like you!" Kohaku flamed.

Rin immediately straightened and shot back, "Kohaku! Don't say such things!" _about him….._

Rin sighed and went on, "It's not like I'm keeping things from you, but…. I don't want to talk about it….. At least, not now…. Please understand" _In fact, I'm trying hard to forget it.…_

Kohaku studied her face; then he smiled and said, "I understand…."

"Thank you….."

Awkward silence.

Rin decided to break it. "Hey! I'll be leaving in a couple of days. Why are we wasting time? Just come on! Let's have some fun!" she said as she got up in enthusiasm.

Kohaku knew she's just pretending to be her energetic self, but he decided to play along with her. He nodded and said, "yes"

Rin caught his hands and began running. Both were laughing as they ran towards Kohaku's horse that was tied near the road to the village. Kohaku untied the horse, lifted Rin and placed her on horseback. Then he mounted the horse and they were off to the village.

_So they ARE lovers. Just as I suspected… Just as the dream…. _Sesshomaru thought bitterly, although his dream was more confirmatory.

* * *

**UH-OH! Sesshomaru has just saw what he shouldn't have seen and has judged what he shouldn't have judged…. What is he to do now? What about Rin? How will this misunderstanding of Sesshomaru affect them?**

**Stay tuned until next chap ;)**

**Sorry again if this chap was not as expected…. But I'm sure the next chap will satisfy your senses…. Cuz it has humour and romance…. It will be thrilling as well (or so I hope)….**

**AUTHOR'S REQUEST: I have planned this story to be a little bigger, so it is very likely that I may miss some vital or non-vital points…. While reading you may come across certain issues or details which shall require to be addressed, explained or deliberated….. I may have failed to do so, due to oversight or loss of memory… if you feel any such issue is hanging and requires attention, then plzzz tell me, whatever it may be… I will address the same, thus securing the logic of the story….**

**Plzzz review….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**Back to the story….**

* * *

Sesshomaru had started off to village Kyoda, to inspect the administration of the village (Ahem…. Another diplomatic excuse to seek Rin out), as it was under his father's dominion. Jaken obviously knew that this sudden concern for village Kyoda's administration is due to Rin.

On his way to the village Sesshomaru saw a horse tied to a tree. He left Jaken behind and looked around, as his intuition prompted him to do so. He found Rin and the young man of his 'dreams' together. He could only see them. But as they were sitting in the middle of the plain, he couldn't near them enough within his earshot. Else he'll get caught.

Sesshomaru felt….. _failure_. As if he lost in a challenge…. Reason? He knows not. One thing he was sure of himself was that he was seriously displeased. Displeasure evolved into rage. His inner voice roared, _How dare she do this to me!_

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru bellowed to shut that voice up.

_She has proven that she's a WOMEN! Deceptive creatures!_ He resolved never to see her again. _And that is her punishment! _An angry mind hid his common sense. His common sense finally recuperated from the pressure of his angry mind and cut in: _and_ w_hy would she care?_

Good question. Why would she care about not seeing him again? Just because she invited him to her mansion for a revisit? Sesshomaru scoffed at his insensible thoughts; at himself. _What am I thinking?... What has she done to me?... _Sesshomaru was filled with foreign feelings. They have contaminated his mind. He was able to deduce only that much.

He slowly retreated where Jaken was waiting. The imp had only saw Rin and Kohaku riding on horseback. His beak fell open in shock. _Lady Rin has been with a young man! …Must be her friend…. _Then realization hit him. _What in world was she doing with him all alone, in the forest?! *GASP*….. Don't tell me they were doing something….INAPPROPRIATE! OH NO! LADY RIN!_

Jaken studied his master's stony face to guess what the couple must have done together. He could only suppose that Sesshomaru was in great displeasure and rage. _Ohhhh! This is baaad! What must have they done?!... Forget about what they must have done together! Lord Sesshomaru seeing Lady Rin alone with another man is enough to cause this effect on him….._

Jaken knew better than asking his lord anything about anything. He maintained silence.

Sesshomaru had already decided to retreat to village Edo. But when was about to start, his pride pricked him. His excuse to visit village Kyoda, was for administration. If he retreats, he's only confirming the fact that the true reason is only Rin. He changed his mind and decided to proceed with the 'inspection' as originally intended.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!... It… is indeed a surprise to see you" said the village Kyoda's head Mazi. The head is a demon.

"Surprise….?" Sesshomaru dragged venomously.

_Eh!... Lord Sesshomaru seems to be in a very bad mood! He picking with the Master Mazi… _Jaken panicked.

The confused Mazi stuttered in fear, "of-of-of course, a 'pleasant' surprise, milord"

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

Sesshomaru told him the purpose of his visit and that he will not remain for more than a day. His original intent was to stay for about two days, though. Mazi promised his co-operation for Sesshomaru's task.

* * *

Later that day, Sesshomaru was wandering alone in the village field. He held back Jaken by giving him some sub-tasks to complete. The dog demon wanted some time off from…. from everything…. He wanted to divert his mind from _her _and his inspection was not helping at all. Then he stopped walking and touched the hilt of his sword, as a thought occurred to him. He can practice his new and intense fencing techniques. He took off his armour and haori and tossed them aside. He normally wears them while practicing but, since the techniques were both new and intense, he chose not to wear till he gets accustomed to the practice. Then he unsheathed the sword and readied himself in the fighting trance.

***SHREIK***

Without thinking, Sesshomaru instinctively dashed towards the source of the voice. What occurred in the next moment was unbelievable. Within very few seconds, Sesshomaru saw a big crow demon; it's claws deadly close to the victim; his sword penetrating into the demon's body from the back.

The demon screeched in pain before it died. The noise was too much for Sesshomaru. Good thing he was already in a fighting trance. He was also not wearing his armour and haori which might have slowed him down infinitesimally. Delay by one nano second would have ended it all!

"*GASP* Lord Sesshomaru!"

Familiar voice!

Sesshomaru looked down only to find Rin. His eyes momentarily widened in shock. _Rin…._

To his horror, tears started falling from her pretty eyes. Unconsciously he knelt in front of her and sat. He knew he wanted to console her for whatever reason she was crying, but he had no idea how to. He had never consoled or comforted anyone before. Rin's crying became more severe. Before both knew what was happening, she instantly jumped at Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his waist. Sesshomaru froze. She buried her face into his chest. But didn't cease her weeping.

The feeling of her frail arms, soft face and petite torso held tightly against his bare trunk stirred unknown but all the more delightful emotions in him; Sesshomaru mildly shuddered at the feeling her wet lips against his skin. Pleasure throbbed his body, not to mention his dazed out mind; he truly enjoyed the moment and had wished it to lasts longer. All the fury he had held against her that day vapourized at the heating touch. Sesshomaru felt his mind and body weakening at her intimate touch and that both were calling her for more. His hands began trembling slightly as they were slowly lifted to return her embrace.

But the wetness on his chest shook Sesshomaru from his daze. He needed to do something to make her stop crying.

"Rin…." He didn't know how to ask what had become of her.

But she responded, "I… I-I was so scared! (sobbing) that demon was so close! (sobbing) it's claws!..."

_The demon could be fearsome for humans. But why has Rin been so terrified, beyond what is….. normal?..._ Then the fact hit him. _Her case is NOT normal. She had been attacked by stray demons at a very young age; to make things worse, her mother got brutally injured who has not yet recovered from the misfortune till now. She had been traumatized by the incident. _Sesshomaru truly pitied the girl.

"It's dead, Rin" Sesshomaru managed to try giving a consolation.

"…."

"you're… alright now" Good! He's getting better. But he struggled very hard to hide his fluster.

Rin slowly looked up and met his eyes.

Somehow she felt only warmth in those golden eyes. Several moments passed as the two pairs of eyes held each other; one enjoying the sight of another. She made an unconscious smile, that which swirled his soul. Rin felt his eyes smiling back at her.

"Thank you….. Lord Sesshomaru…." Rin said almost in a whisper.

Although he did not answer, Sesshomaru eyes kept smiling, which was a satisfactory reply for her.

Then gradually Rin's eyes fell from his eyes to his chest; bare chest, mind you. Now it's her turn to freeze. Few seconds passed. Her eyes went up to meet his again. His eyes were blank; showing nothing which she could understand.

She slowly released his imprisoned body and backed away. * "AH! FINALLY!" The readers letting out the breathe they were holding*

"I'm sorry, milord" she said wearing a blank face.

Sesshomaru blinked blankly in return.

The very next moment, Rin began bowing to him multiple times saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so-"

"Rin. Enough!"

Rin immediately stopped her agitated gesture and stared at him, with a worried expression, not to mention her overly reddened face.

"I'm very sorry, Lord Sesshomaru…. I didn't know- I hadn't thought- I mean-"

"Rin. You were frightened. That explains it. There is no need to tell me what I already know"

It was Sesshomaru's way of telling _you were so frightened that you took the liberty of embracing me. You don't have to explain yourself. I can understand._

Rin stopped there; didn't and wouldn't dare to go further_. _She was still sad though. She was not only scared of that demon that had attacked her; she was so close to death; death was the last thing she wanted ever since the misfortune. The only reason had been that, if she dies who would look after her mother? But lately one more reason got added to the list. If she dies…. She can never see _him_ again. Yes. Sesshomaru has become one of her two fundamental reasons to live, unbeknownst to herself. At that vital moment when she knew her life was to end, she also knew she'll never see him again. But she got saved…. By _him!_ She got to see him again! So partly out of fear for that demon and mostly out of seeing him again, she hugged him, without thinking.

"Are you hurt?"

"Huh!?" Rin popped out of her thoughts and said, "No, Milord"

Without answering Sesshomaru got up and began walking. Rin automatically followed him. He wore his haori and armour. Then they began walking towards the village, Rin behind him.

"What are you doing here, all alone? Which fool let you astray?" Sesshomaru said with contempt. By 'fool' he referred to none other than Kohaku.

Rin misunderstood it as his reprimand at her and flinched. She gulped and said, "I…. I just wanted to have a stroll across the fields"

"alone?" PROMPT!

Rin peeked at him through her bangs, then weakly said, "….yes…."

"Why? Don't you have your…. companion?" Sesshomaru refrained from using the word, 'lover', because, to him, it very recently turned out to be the most despicable word in the literature.

"Huh!? Do you mean Kohaku?... He doesn't know….." then Rin said slowly with guilt-struck face and tone, "I didn't tell him"

"How irresponsible!" Sesshomaru's attack was directed toward Kohaku. But it knocked down Rin instead. She flinched again misunderstanding his attack.

Rin became depressed. Two reasons again; 1) The fate close to death, 2) Sesshomaru's stinging words.

Sesshomaru noted this. He couldn't bear the sad face, drooped shoulders and dispirited walk. He wanted to cheer her up. But how? He's never good at words of comfort. In fact he's never good at words at all!... Only actions are his forte. He raked up his mind for some idea to pop up…. And it did.

Sesshomaru stopped walking, "Rin. Come with me….. if you so choose"

Rin resisted the urge of asking him _'Where to, milord?' _and said, "Yes, milord"

He paused and looked around, as if trying to recall something. "There is a place…. But for that, I must carry you"

* * *

**So…. did you like it?**

**The next chapter will focus predominately on romance….**

**Plzzz review for quicker update….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**Back to the story….**

* * *

Rin's mouth fell open and she blushed.

Sesshomaru was not a happy about her hesitation, particularly because she never seemed this reluctant when she was alone with Kohaku.

"You may refuse outright" he said in his firm, icy tone. But he was hoping she won't.

"Let's go, milord" PROMPT!

Sesshomaru let out the breathe he was holding; his eyes were smiling, particularly at the girl's pinked cheeks. He lifted her bridal style and took off in a direction he was already familiar with. While Rin was a bit flustered at their closeness, the demon lord was trying to keep his mind away from the same.

Sesshomaru let Rin down when they reached the destination.

Rin loudly gasped at the sight before her.

In front of her was a huge waterfall, spraying countless water droplets around it. The reverberation of waterfall was incessant. The sound was like music to her ears. The water flowed along the river. A part of the river was shallow with bed made of stone. To consolidate the beauty, there was a rainbow against the waterfall. Rin gasped again at that.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru! Rainbow!" Rin said excitedly.

"….." Sesshomaru had already seen it, but he looked at it again as if he saw it for the first time, just because she asked him to.

Rin was awe-struck at the beauty of Mother Nature. She fell in love with this place.

_'love'….. 'LOVE'….._

The reminder of the vital word tugged at Rin's chest. Eyes burnt, as tears were getting secreted. _Lord Sesshomaru….. You're being too kind to me…. You're just making things more difficult for me….. to FORGET YOU…._

"This place displeases you" Sesshomaru said; supposedly it was a question.

Rin's head shot up at his words. She looked at him and shook her head as she said, "No, milord!"

"This place is spectacular! I love it!"

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised at her frankness. He was glad that she liked-no, 'love'd it. But her depression confused him.

Rin was filled with so much emotions: great joy at his kindness towards her, large pain due to her hopeless feelings for him. She just wanted to pour her heart out, in some way or form.

She went and sat at the edge of the river bank and saw her reflection. She saw a tear-eyed sad face looking back at her.

She began singing. It was a slow, melancholic song. She was singing very earnestly.

**-SONG STARTS-**

Oh my love! My lovely beloved!

What else have you in store for me?

Although you knew that I'm an artist (here she refers to the artist who draws and paints)

You are asking for my eyes as price

(Rin took a deep breathe and went on. Even though Sesshomaru likes to listen to her singing, he was perplexed at her sad song and tone)

Out of free wings and dark prison

What do you have for me? (Sesshomaru who was behind her at a distant, slowly came to stand by her side)

After wounding me, as you please,

You stand and stare with coldness

(At this very moment, Rin sees Sesshomaru's reflection on water that was looking at her)

Oh my love! If you hurl your sword

Any mountain will collapse

Oh my love! If you toss a stone,

Any ocean will rupture (Rin is praising about Sesshomaru's strength and power)

Should I recover or fall?

Should I subsist or depart? (i.e. live or die)

What must I do?

Are you a heavenly nectar or deadly venom?

Or a combination of both?

(Even Sesshomaru began to feel depressed at the sadness)

Oh my beloved! I touched your feet and worship you (Rin couldn't believe her own obsession for Sesshomaru, when she sang this line)

But when you shut your eyes with derision

I broke into weeps of desolation (Rin only imagined all these, that she has been rejected by him)

Is this just a change…. Or a failure? (Rin means her feelings for Sesshomaru)

Why are my mind and heart foggy?

Are you a companion or an opponent?

Or are you a fusion of them?

Am I to struggle everyday? (Rin's voice broke at the last line)

**-SONG ENDS-**

_This girl seems to have a discrepancy with her lov- with that Kohaku _(Sesshomaru avoided using the word 'lover' to refer to Kohaku)_….. That explains why she wanted to be alone in the fields without him; she deliberately kept it from him…. That also explains why she's depressed now…. _Sesshomaru's flow of thoughts halted when he realized something. _Is that why she cried when she embraced me like that? _(Sesshomaru became furious) For the first time in his life, he had the feeling of being _used…. _Or more like '_misused'…._

He coldly turned his back to her.

Then he recalled the resolution he comfortably forgot: that he'll never see her again. Sesshomaru hated himself for his sudden inconsistency. He could not bear it any longer. He wanted to be away from her…. far away from her…. but he simply cannot leave her there and disappear.

"It is time to leave" Sesshomaru said in a freezing cold tone that even Rin felt offended.

"Huh!? Already?!" PROMPT! She really shouldn't have said that, especially when his tone was colder than usual.

Sesshomaru turned his head towards Rin; his eyes showed uncertainty. But the icy glare he shot her sent shivers down her spine.

"uh...um...er...", Rin quickly bowed, "I'm very sorry for wasting your time with my silly songs". Her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"We shall leave immediately" she said.

Sesshomaru wanted to say that his time was not wasted and he didn't feel so. But he'll never say it. So instead, he managed to say, "You...were...unhappy".

"NO, MILORD! I'm completely fine with this place! This place... it looks like... a gateway to heaven..." _because this is the first place you have taken me to..._ She blushed at that and went on, "Please, do not mistake my sad song. I just got a bit... a bit nostalgic. That's all!". She said so with her bright smile.

Sesshomaru was thrilled at her declaration that it was _'a gateway to heaven'_. But the poor demon didn't know that only he was the reason for her depression, her blushing and her nostalgia; he mistook that it was Kohaku. His pride was already hurt because she was close with a human man and not with him. Her explanation did no good to ease his hurt pride.

" 'Nostalgic'…? " Sesshomaru's couldn't help asking the question, the answer of which he thought he had already known.

"…..Erm…." Rin is cornered now. She has to say something before things get messy. "….was just reminiscing about this song. It is about a woman's unrequited love…. Singing this song makes me cry, every time…."

" 'unrequited love'….?" Sesshomaru pondered _Did he reject her….?_

Rin's eyes widened; then she swiftly shook her head. "It's not about me!" Rin lied as she gave a nervous chuckle, waving her right hand in denial.

Sesshomaru finally sighed in contentment that Rin became depressed only due the song. His facial muscles and physique visibly relaxed. If only Rin noticed it.

Then he turned facing her. It was his consent for her to remain and enjoy the place a bit longer.

Rin couldn't understand his reaction. She asked, "Milord?"

"…..you may enjoy, as you please... if you wish…." Sesshomaru assented.

Rin smiled at him sincerely and nodded; then turned towards the stream. She took off her sandals and socks in an instant. Then she lifted the hem of her kimono as she got into the shallow part of the river. She ringled at the feeling of cold water at her feet. She began trotting about the shallow part of the stream, as her feet splashed. She was constantly ringling at that.

Sesshomaru seemed to be observing the nature's beauty from the outside, but only God knew, besides Sesshomaru, that the latter was studying only the playing beauty. _This girl is making me do and feel things that I have never done and felt before….. Why do I wish to comfort her? Why do I try to please her? What is happening to me?..._ Sesshomaru couldn't get over with the feeling of bitterness that lingered in his heart. _And what am I doing alone with a human's lover?_ Sesshomaru felt even angrier and bitter at the last word.

***SQEALS* *SPLASH* **Rin accidentally fell into the deeper part of the river.

Sesshomaru panicked for a moment. Before he could react, Rin's smiling head surfaced, "I'M OKAY, LORD SESSHOMARU!". The very next moment, she started ringling her best ringles with her palms cupping her mouth. She was back in her cheery form.

Sesshomaru's whole being was smiling at her words and actions, and his lips shifted upward by 1°. _Humans are eccentric creatures…._

After she played in the water for a while with her Kimono on, she came towards the river bank.

The wet Rin in her drenched kimono was quite a sight for Sesshomaru. Her fair exposed skin shone in the sunshine and her wet kimono clutched her body too much, that Sesshomaru was beginning to feel….. aroused. Not knowing what he was doing, he approached her.

Rin saw him drawing closer to her. She was choked when her eyes met his. They looked….odd…. His eyes shone in a way they never had before. Her gaze immediately fell to the ground. She didn't dare to meet his eyes again. Else she'll be choked to death.

Her eyes were grazing the forest floor with such a reddened face that Sesshomaru was puzzled as well as amused. He began to realize that he who never had any need to control his self, is on the verge of losing his self-control. He knew, he has to do something, before he ends up doing something, he knew, he'll regret forever.

Quickly Sesshomaru removed his armour; and then his haori!

Rin felt thrilled at his actions and her eyes turned into two big saucers; but for some reason she wasn't afraid of his next move; she truly trusted him….

Without meeting her eyes, Sesshomaru held out his haori to her. Rin was puzzled.

"Wear this. It is cold". He was actually right. Rin's body did get very cold; but her had hormones generated so much heat in her mind and body, that she hadn't realized the severity of the cold yet.

_That's it….? _Rin was disappointed at his simple action. He wasn't trying to play with her and tease her as he did earlier.

"Why, thank you, milord" she said as she accepted it. The next moment he was at a good distant from her; he had his back to her giving her the privacy.

Rin smiled at the perfect gentleman, as she changed. The Haori was well below her hips, although it was above her knees. The cloth that was clinging to Sesshomaru's stature the whole time, is now warmly wrapped around her own. The thought made her blush. Then, she approached him.

Sesshomaru finally came back to his senses. But the wet Rin was constantly plaguing his mind. "You may tell me when you need to start"

"…We shall start now, milord" _I don't want to waste your valuable time with my company…._

Sesshomaru glanced at her. _Do you wish to leave my company that soon….? _His pride was only getting more and more injured.

"Where is your place? Or….that of your lover?" Sesshomaru immediately regretted his choice of words. That word 'lover' kept lingering in his mind too much that it slipped right through his tongue at an unguarded moment.

"…?!", Rin was puzzled, " 'lover'!?"

* * *

**Hmmm…. So what will be Rin's response to the unexpected reference to 'lover'?**

**Stay tuned until next chap ;)**

**The next chap will have a little romance, a lot of friendship moments and a lot of humour… **

**This story being predominantly a romantic fiction, I'm taking my own sweet time in moving forward so that it would be more realistic…. I felt that just because the story has to end in few chaps, in case it should, then I shall have to make the protagonists rush in falling in love and so on. It will not be interesting if I rush so….**

**In case you feel bored or that I'm dragging the story unnecessarily, plzzz tell me…. This story is purely for entertainment….. If you wish and my imagination permits, we may even hit 50 chapters (jus kidding ^.^ 50 is too high for me)….. if you can't bear it, we may close this story in few chapters….**

**But I assure you of a great flavour and entertainment in my story, distinct from the usual, stereotypical romantic fics…. I don't wanna write the usual fics with predictable plots. Yes. My story should and will have unexpected twists and turns but with all the more excitement.**

**Plzzz review and tell me how you feel…. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, thank u sooo much for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**I hope you enjoy this chap ^^**

* * *

The last thing he wanted to see at that moment of hurt and embarrassment was Rin's face. But due to her confused tone, his curiosity got the better of him. He turned to face her.

Then realization struck Rin, "OH!". Then she broke into laughter.

Sesshomaru was puzzled.

Rin eased herself from the laughter that erupted and said, "Kohaku is not my 'lover'; he's my close friend. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as his intelligent brain began processing. He recalled the scene he had seen. Rin and Kohaku seemed to be talking sincerely; seriously; they even seemed close to each other – Kohaku laying his hand on Rin's shoulder and Rin resting her head on his arms; they looked intimate…. But not intimate enough to be called 'lovers'. No-one who had already knew that both were only friends and nothing more, would have found their intimacy that suspicious.

Only God must have known the feeling of relief, Sesshomaru had felt at the moment. His lips upturned by 1.50 millimetres, which was too minute for Rin's eyes to be noticed. Several moments passed. His physique was so magnificent that Rin was struggling to keep her eyes and mind off his bare torso.

Sesshomaru finally replied, his tone as cold as usual, "Tell me the location where you stay. I will take you there". Sesshomaru had to take her back to the village, before her absence worried her hosts.

Once she told him of her whereabouts, Sesshomaru lifted her bridal style and took off towards the village.

Rin's hands held his bare shoulders for support. But only Sesshomaru was beginning to feel weak at her gesture and he controlled himself from a jolting. Rin felt so cold that she was shivering outwardly. Sesshomaru felt so hot that he was shivering inwardly.

Rin's teeth were trembling. She tightly held onto him and cuddled like a kitten, against his body for warmth (A/N:- Hahaha! XD Imagine! Kitten cuddled up with a dog! LOL!). Sesshomaru felt thrilled. He mildly quavered at the sensation of her skin against his. He was having the hardest time in trying to keep control of himself.

They arrived at the destination; Kohaku's house.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin began; her face flushed.

"Thank you for saving my life…. For taking me to that place…. For the ride…. For everything….." Rin said with her eyes grazing everywhere but Sesshomaru's eyes.

"….." Sesshomaru was amused but chose to remain silent.

"…er…. It'd be a great honour if I get to see you again…."

"…."

"If your time permits…." Rin said at last, but with the least hope of his concurrence.

"… I have a business to do in your village. As a consequence I may have to stay there for a while"

Rin's eyes shot up to meet his. She was glad to hear the unexpected good news.

"What it is about and other details will be shared with you, once you return to your father. I have already spoken with him about this. Our next place of meet shall be in village Edo."

"Yes…." Rin said as her eyes faced the ground.

Kohaku rushed out of his house when he saw Rin and Sesshomaru from inside. The flustered Rin was facing downward, while Sesshomaru caught the eyes of Kohaku. Kohaku was so shocked at the sight in front of him, that he couldn't even speak. Both males stood as stone glaring at each other with defiance.

_So it is him, is it? _Sesshomaru mused.

_What!?... What is Rin doing with a half-naked demon?!... and she's not even wearing her own clothes!... What has happened to her!? What did that demon do to her? _Kohaku's mind was in turmoil.

As Rin was not even looking at Sesshomaru's face, she failed to notice the silent war that was taking place between the human and demon.

"I must leave now" Sesshomaru said as he diverted his eyes towards Rin.

Rin looked up at him; she was a bit disappointed that their moment of togetherness had to end. But she smiled cheerily and said, "Take care, milord"

If it was anybody else Sesshomaru would have scoffed at it and would have given a cold reply such as _'This Sesshomaru is in no position to be told to take care of himself!' _or _'mind your own business' _or no reply at all, depending upon his mood.

But this time, he slightly nodded and "Hn"ed a reply!

Sesshomaru took off the very next moment.

He was not happy about having seen that Kohaku boy. Although the boy was not Rin's lover, and that she didn't seem to harbour feelings for him, it doesn't have to mean that it cannot be other way around. It is highly probable that Kohaku has feelings for Rin. Still Kohaku was a potential rival to Sesshomaru.

Rin turned around to find a baffled Kohaku.

"Rin…. Where have you been? Who is that demon? Did he hurt you?... why are you….oddly clothed?" Kohaku asked, out of anxiety, after he gained his composure.

Rin began with a brief explanation about Sesshomaru being the heir of the west and how he was associated to Kenji and her politically; then she explained that she was taking a stroll in the fields, when she met lord Sesshomaru. She didn't tell him about the crow demon's attacks….. at least, not now. Then she briefed about their visit to the waterfall (omitting the part where she sang sadly); her fall into the river; her drenched clothes and cold body; Sesshomaru's offer to wear his clothes. Rin did her best to refrain from blushing by keeping a straight face and by speaking in a casual, unaffected tone. She did fail a couple of times in her efforts though. Kohaku noticed, no doubt.

Kohaku was relieved but he was still mad, "But why did you run off alone? without even telling me….! Have you any idea how worried I was….?... what if something happened to you? What would become of your parents?"

_Gasp! How did he guess!? _Rin nervously chuckled and scratched her head, "Aw! C'mon, Kohaku! I'm safe and sound now, right in front of you, aren't I?". Rin did her best to divert him from the topic.

"And you call that an excuse?", Kohaku yelled. Then he let out a defeated sigh and said in a soft, caring tone, "Promise me you'll never do that again"

Kohaku's stare pierced through Rin.

"….." Rin blinked.

"WELL?" he yelled again.

Rin smiled warmly and said, "Yes…. I promise…."

Kohaku was satisfied but he rather enjoyed teasing her, "and don't break your promise like you did the last time"

Rin blinked in confusion. Then she shot back at him, "Hey, you LIAR KOHAKU! I've NEVER broken my promises in my LIFE!... Unlike _you_…."

Kohaku flinched.

"Remember when you were ten years old?"

It was Kohaku's turn to make nervous chuckles and head scratching. When a sudden thought struck him, Kohaku paused.

"You made a promise to me that you'll-" Rin went on till she was interrupted.

"Hey…" he slowly dragged as if he realized something, "wait a minute…..".

He paused again, lost in deep thoughts. Rin also fell silent at his interruption.

Then he looked at Rin teasingly. Rin had no idea what was running in his mind.

"So, the guy we were talking about earlier, was him?"

"wha-!? WHO?!"

"Lord Sesshomaru stole your heart" Kohaku declared confidently.

"Hey! He doesn't steal!" Rin's face went red at her own words. Indeed, she should be denying what Kohaku had just said; but not in this way.

Kohaku raised an eyebrow and his lips curled into a teasing smile, "Right! So you generously presented your heart on a platter to the demon, not even giving him the trouble of stealing"

Those words made Kohaku imagine the picture:

**-IMAGINATION STARTS-**

Rin extracting her heart out from her chest, placing it on a decorated platter and presenting the same to Sesshomaru with her brightest toothy smile; an angel's halo above her head.

Sesshomaru who is with fangs, red horns on his head and a red tail with a pointed, arrow-like tip and a red trident in his clawed hand, taking the heart with his other hand and tucking it under the folds of his Haori near his left chest.

*HAHAHAHAHA*

**-IMAGINATION ENDS WITH KOHAKU'S LAUGHTER-**

"An angel and demon in love! *HAHAHAHA*" Kohaku was laughing hysterically.

Rin's face flushed with anger and embarrassment, "HEY! STOP THAT!"

"O-*hahaha* O-Okay! *hahaha* I'm sorry!"

"Kohaku! You've a lot of imaginations!" Rin huffed; but she was still blushing though.

Kohaku finally recovered his composure."and that confirms it, Rin" he persisted, still wearing his teasing smile.

" 'THAT' WHAT!?", Rin glared and flared at him.

"The fact that you haven't denied till now, that you're in love with him" Kohaku said.

_Gasp! That's right! I haven't denied yet!_ "and what makes you think so?" Rin argued. _Ooo! This Kohaku! He always makes the right guesses as far as I'm concerned!_

" 'cause you've become talkative again!" Kohaku teased.

"HEY!" Rin flared again.

"Your face and demeanor give you away, Rin. I noticed the expression you had when you were with him. It was as if, a forlorn lost puppy dog had finally found its master" Kohaku kept teasing.

"HEY YOU MEANIE!", Rin pushed the laughing Kohaku and turned her back to her; scowling face as red as tomato; lips pouting; hands stiffly crossed.

"ALRIGHT! I'm sorry! It was as if the life which had been missing from your soul, from the time I saw you yesterday, seems to have returned and safely settled in"

"I don't love him!" PROMPT! Rin didn't want to participate any more in this hopeless talk and get carried away, like a love-sick fool.

Kohaku chuckled as he replied, "I can't see why you still choose to lie to me, when you know I can read you so well…. What is your problem, Rin? If you love someone, why deny it?... What's stopping you?"

This time Rin couldn't give a prompt reply. In fact, she couldn't give any reply. She fell sad again.

Kohaku felt himself eaten up by guilt. "Rin…. I'm sorry…. I didn't bring this up to hurt you…. I just wanted to help my friend find herself true happiness" Kohaku said, in a soft tone.

Rin was able to recover from the depression for the sake of Kohaku, although the pain kept nagging her at the back of her head. She smiled warmly and went on to speak of anything other than what they just discussed.

Kohaku was glad she changed the topic of conversation; he was also glad that she was acting normal again. He wouldn't bring up the issue again with her, at least for a while.

* * *

Jaken blinked with his beak fallen open; his forehead sweated; his small frame frozen in shock... at the queer sight in front of him. Sesshomaru naked upto his waist. Even Mazi was taken aback at the queer sight. Sesshomaru ignored their stares, not to mention the servants' stares.

After refreshing and tidying himself with proper clothing Sesshomaru settled under a tree, in the garden; his head leaning against the tree's trunk; his eyes fast shut; one leg bent with one hand resting on it; His mind reminiscing the pleasantries of the day.

_She denied that they were lovers with such self-assurance. She even laughed at it, which implies she never had such a thought before…. when I made suggestive hints about their romance, she found it hilarious…. It is very clear that they are only friends and nothing more. Rin doesn't feel anything special for this Kohaku boy…. _Sesshomaru pondered; relief and contentment filling his insides.

_"Thank you for saving my life…. For taking me to that place…. For the ride…. For everything….." _

_" It'd be a great honour if I get to see you again"_

_"If your time permits…."_

_"Take care, milord"_

Sesshomaru's lips moved upward by 1.75 millimetres as her warm words flowed from his memory and caressed his cold heart.

He has many gorgeous demonesses and beautiful human women as admirers; Many of them pursued him to win his heart, with their sweet talks and sugar-coated words; some even with their physical charm. Among them, there were few (mostly of human kind) of great character, virtue and status. While Sesshomaru detests all women, he accepted such virtuous admirers, as 'tolerable'.

But none were even close to winning his heart, which proved to be cold and unfeeling.

And now, Sesshomaru was pleased at such a simple expression of Rin's gratitude; of her eagerness to see him again; her concern about his well-being. He keeps replaying those spoken words in his mind, enjoying the warmth they gave his heart.

Jaken noted that his master's bad mood no longer persisted and in fact, his mood seemed to have lightened. Sesshomaru was at bliss. That much Jaken could deduce with certainty.

_But how? Such an impossible task, achieved within a day! *GASP* ….That must mean, he must have met Rin…. She's in this village, right now, after all…. But how is he happy even after seeing her alone with a young man?... what must have happened between them? _Jaken raked his head, and his beak cracked in shock when he recalled the memory; that Sesshomaru was half-naked. _B-B-But….. How?! What could have possibly happened between them!?..._

* * *

**I'm sorry if Kohaku is OOC. If I keep him in character, then this fic will not be interesting, so I will have his choice of words and behavior modified to a limited extent. If you are not comfortable with that, plzz tell me…**

**Plzzz review ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, thank u sooo much for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**I thank AmeliaBlake for writing heartwarming SessXrin fics. I set her as my benchmark to check whether my plot, choice of words and twists are as good as hers. Thank you AmeliaBlake for instilling the inspiration in me…. :D On behalf of all sessXrin fans, I request you to continue writing more sessXrin stories ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this chap ^^**

* * *

In the mean time, Rin was taking Sesshomaru's dried haori, which was hung to dry, after she washed it by herself. As her eyes ran across the haori, the waterfall episode and the 'fall into the water' episode were broadcasted in her mental screen. Her face was burning. She inhaled and exhaled several times to control her galloping heart, which was pounding against her chest.

_I can deal with anything about him….except for….. His eyes! Those cold eyes, which displayed glimpses of sizzling molten gold, when he seemed pleased…. His irresistible eyes…. They keep following me wherever I go; whatever I do…. I just can't keep my mind off from those eyes…. That's how he charmed me…. That deceptive demon lord! _She mentally accused him. And as her eyes fell on the haori again, she felt as if Sesshomaru himself was there, wearing it. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. _Now, you're trapped in my hands…. _she started blushing at the thought, her teeth biting her lower lip.

She took a glance around, to make sure no-one was watching her. Then she stealthily slipped into his fresh haori. She daydreamed that Sesshomaru was wrapping his arms around her from behind. She hugged herself, as if hugging him back. She was wearing a wide smile. Then she turned round and round, till her head spun; she was ringling throughout the whole exercise. She felt as if, a part of him was near her, by her side, although his true self is far away.

_"I gave you something, to remind you of me. And what did you give me?"_

Her prior accusation chimed in her head. She smiled. _So this haori is to remind me of you, is it?... _Her smile only broadened.

_Should I keep this with me?... as his gift?... He'd never ask me to return it; he'd never even mention about it to me in our next meeting….. So I can still keep it with me, for as long as I choose…._

_But what will he think of me, if I don't return it? that I'm 'forgetful'?... or 'ungrateful'?... _

_But then again how will he react if I return it to him?... That I'm such a low, cheap, simple-minded human who foolishly thought that he'll ever wear his haori tainted by the touch of a human woman…._

Rin was totally confused at her thought process. But one thing was clear: that she was only keen on finding some lame excuse to keep it with her…. but her intellect told otherwise…. Her feelings must be halted as soon as possible and this memento will only be in the way. She bitterly decided to return it to him, even if he takes her for a '_low, cheap, simple-minded human.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru was back at the Manor of his uncle Naraku. He was sitting alone at his desk in his chamber; he was drawing up the plots and schemes for his mission. Settling demon-human issues and setting a cordial relationship between them are no child's play. He had already gone through the scriptures of the past, to know the history. He used Jaken to inquire and gather sufficient information about the current state of affairs in the village. He has to design viable remedies and pacts to have a permanent solution.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

Sesshomaru was brought out of his in-depth thought process at the interruption. "Enter"

"Sesshomaru…. I see you are slogging as always….", said a deep coaxing female voice.

"Kagura…. What do you seek of me?" Sesshomaru said, in his usual unfeeling tone, without turning his head to face her. But Kagura was able to note the slightest concern in his tone.

Sesshomaru always had a secret compassion for Kagura, as she had always been dictated by her father Naraku. She had never experienced freedom in her life. From childhood she had always wanted to be free. But Naraku was such a tyrant, even to his own daughter. But the girl is not one to give up that easy. She furtively hopes for liberation and she will even put up a fight, if needed to attain it.

Kagura was indeed very beautiful, just as Rin described. She came and boldly sat on his bed, her beautiful eyes admiring her cousin.

"Guess it" she said as her painted crimson lips curled into a smile.

Sesshomaru stifled a sigh and said, "I have no time for your childish games, Kagura"

"*GIGGLES* It is indeed a pity that a powerful, charming demon like you, is not able to comprehend the feelings of a girl…." Kagura teased.

Sesshomaru was about to shoot a cold remark at her, before those words echoed in his mind: "…._not able to comprehend the feelings of a girl…." "….the feelings of a girl…."_ His mind obviously ran to Rin.

"….."

"Why do you not utter a word?..." _Strange….. It's not like you…._

"…Why should I?" Sesshomaru asked. Under normal circumstances, he would have either ignored her or left her presence. But this time, he wanted her to elaborate her point. He also didn't want her to know his interest in the subject. So he gave an indirect reply, which would only provoke Kagura to go on.

Kagura giggled again, as she laid on his bed.

"Sesshomaru…. When a girl, keeps seeking you, to be in your presence; gifts something to you that is dear to her…." Kagura's eyes fell on the small gem of a crystal that was on the desk, which she gifted him casually and not for any special occasion. Besides Sesshomaru, the gem was one thing, she had treasured for years from her childhood.

"…..or even blushes in your presence….." Kagura went on with pinked cheeks. Then she turned her body sideways, bent one of her hands and rested her head on her palm. Her eyes upon Sesshomaru's pondering figure.

"…doesn't that imply that she has some… special feelings for you?"

Sesshomaru rewinded the memory and replayed it.

_'keeps seeking you, to be in your presence': "Have a good journey, milord. Please visit again, soon"_ _" It'd be a great honour if I get to see you again"_

_'gifts something to you that is dear to her': Rin's painting of the white dog and a young girl…._

_'even blushes in your presence': She blushes almost every time she sees me…. _

"…." _'Special feelings'….? Does Rin have such 'special feelings'….for ME….?_ Sesshomaru lips twitched 1° upward to form a microscopic smirk of success.

Sesshomaru's silence and demeanor told Kagura that her words are entering the stony head and heart and is reacting inside him. Poor girl, didn't just know yet that it was not about her that Sesshomaru is reacting to.

The memory of Rin's blushes generated a sudden desire in Sesshomaru to witness the sight again. His mind began searching for some discreet excuse as always, to visit her mansion, but it got interrupted when he heard Kagura humming, "Hmmm?"

"like I care…." Sesshomaru lied.

"You don't have to be so stiff, Sesshomaru" Kagura persisted in flirting.

Sesshomaru wanted to know more about '_comprehending the feelings of a girl'_….. or more like _'the girl' _. He must get it out of Kagura's mouth without seeming interested, "Women are never trustworthy. They think in one way but act in another"

"*GASP*! Sesshomaru! Why such a heavy charge against my race?" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru scoffed and went on, "A girl's keenness for my company, her special presents or her coloured face doesn't have to imply 'special' feelings, as how you put it. She can be like that with any male….. or 'many' males"

Kagura was surprised at his words; she could hardly guess what he was thinking, but she was indeed offended, "Don't be ridiculous, Sesshomaru! A girl would never act in such a despicable manner! Nor is she capable of displaying such affections to 'any' male!... or 'many' males as how YOU put it!"

Kagura had been the only person who had the privilege to criticize and even yell at him rarely, and get away with it. Sesshomaru's reaction would be silent submission, most of the times rather than firing back at her. Reason was his deep compassion for her. Deep within him, he feels that, the unfortunate prisoner of a girl, could at least have some liberty with him, her cousin. But on the outside he'd only hide the compassion and soft-spot for her, he'd not even admit it. However, Kagura was able to notice it, having been with him for so many years. That gave her comfort; some hope for his love.

"Such deeds only show that you are special to her…" Tears were welled up in her eyes, which she managed to control from spilling. She went on in a whisper, "…..that….. you are her _love…_"

Sesshomaru was too preoccupied to notice Kagura's despair.

_'SPECIAL'…? 'LOVE'….? hmm…..Perhaps….. but what is the evidence to substantiate them….?_ "Too hypothetical"

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Kagura retorted.

Kagura finally got Sesshomaru's full attention.

"YES!... If you choose to remain so dense, you'll NEVER understand her!"

"…. Kagura…." Sesshomaru stated softly without turning his head around and exposing his gentle expression; but Kagura didn't miss the softness in his tone.

"Don't you dare suspect my feelings for you, Sesshomaru" Kagura said earnestly, as she placed her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders. Kagura's head hung low and was bent forward, meeting Sesshomaru's silver locks. Her sad eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Sparkling tears were streaming down her face.

This time Sesshomaru sighed without resistance. He was not enjoying her touch, but having her crying like that, he could not move a muscle and hurt her feelings. Her hands slowly began creeping on his chest. Sesshomaru knew by then that he could no longer stand this idiocy. He got up and turned around to face her, so that he was beyond her reach. He could have let her touch him like that, at least as her cousin. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't. Nevertheless his intuition hinted to him that the reason was Rin.

"…." Sesshomaru waited for Kagura to speak.

Kagura's shocked, tear-stained face looked at Sesshomaru at his rejection of her touch. Then her eyes were contorted with sadness, as her head dropped, "you do know that I love you, Sesshomaru….. from childhood…."

"….…" Normally, Sesshomaru would have shot some cold remark to make sure that he is not bothered by the proposing woman again. But this time, it was Kagura. He didn't want to hurt her, although he has no such feelings for her. Whatever he may be saying, would only mean his rejection; would only wound her. He chose silence as the best answer, which is a 'rejection' by itself.

He left the chambers right away, leaving his distraught cousin behind.

* * *

It has hardly been a week since Sesshomaru saw Rin, and now he finds himself and his loyal servant at the doorsteps of Rin's Mansion. The moment he entered the mansion, he was greeted by the one he had secretly wished to be greeted by.

He witnessed the brilliant Rin with her dazzling smile, floating gracefully towards him; clad in one of the finest kimonos. Although the beauty seemed to walk gracefully, there was something about her stride that told Sesshomaru that she was walking a bit faster than needed. _Is she that eager to see me? _Sesshomaru's delight and pride inflated.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome, Master Jaken" Rin greeted warmly and bowed. Both nodded.

"Father is away. He will be back by afternoon"

"….Is that so?" _That is good….. _Sesshomaru inwardly celebrated the prospective solitary moments he can enjoy with Rin.

The human-demon eyes were locked. Jaken was throttling the _"hoo-hoo-hoo"_s that was about to erupt through his throat.

Rin was obviously flushed; she wanted to ease the tension before she faints.

"….Th-thank you, milord…. for the visit…. You have indeed honoured me" Ideally Rin should have ended the sentence with _'us' _rather than _'me'._ But his sudden visit got her off guard that she blurted out the hidden truth.

Even a nod from Sesshomaru would imply that his hidden truths of his desire to see Rin and to honour her request were facts. So he answered, "I have come to discuss with Master Kenji about the new Mission. I had told him about my plans of frequent visits to this Mansion for the stated purpose (A/N: i.e. the mission)."

Sesshomaru thought that he gave a tactful reply; unfortunately he hadn't yet realized how tactless it was….

Rin felt the pang of disappointment that struck her heart. _That's it?... and I had thought….._

* * *

**Rin wasn't very happy about Sesshomaru's formal and indifferent reply…. Hmm…. Now what..?**

**I know this chap was a bit twisty with Kagura…. Let's see what the future holds for the couple….**

**Plzzz review….^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi dear readers! **

**As always, thank u sooo much for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

* * *

She felt that Sesshomaru has indirectly made it clear to her that his visits are purely official and that she better not keep her hopes high for whatsoever reason. Rin's bright face, sparkling eyes and dazzling smile faded noticeably for an unguarded moment. Then she quickly composed herself and nodded in agreement.

Then she ordered the servants to escort Sesshomaru and Jaken to their chambers and to inform them once Master Kenji returned. Ideally she should have escorted Sesshomaru by herself, while a servant escorted Jaken…. or at least that was what both Rin and Sesshomaru had inwardly looked forward to.

Rin turned and began walking away.

_Something is not right….._ Sesshomaru couldn't bear the mystery the girl is exhibiting.

"Uh-Rin….." Sesshomaru called.

Rin turned instantly and faced Sesshomaru. Some sort of hope sparkled in her eyes.

"….I presume, Master Kenji has given you the details of this Mission…." Sesshomaru managed to say. What else is possibly there for him to discuss with her, that too in public, in front of the servants? He secretly hoped that it will serve as a good starter for a long conversation between them.

_Is that all you care about, Lord Sesshomaru?! _Those sparkles of hope extinguished, but she nodded eagerly, "Yes, Milord"

"…."

Their eyes were locked for very few moments. Ideally Sesshomaru should have continued the conversation. At least Rin should have attempted take their chat forward, seeing his silence.

But Rin broke the lock as she turned and left. She couldn't bear it any longer. She just wanted to cry her heart out.

Both Sesshomaru and Jaken were confused.

_She must…. be exhausted…. _Sesshomaru tried to console himself, as he was waiting in his chamber.

* * *

Rin was on her bed; tears staining her pillows…. She knew too well of how hopeless her feelings for him were. There was no possibility for their wedding alliance. Still she keeps sheltering false hopes. She just hated herself for that.

She immediately dried her eyes and went to her mother's chambers. Her mother, Misao was laying peacefully on bed. The mother's eyes lightened up upon seeing her daughter.

"Mother….." Rin began.

Mother's face wrinkled in confusion, as she noticed the depression in her daughter. She gestured her eyebrows and head questioningly, asking Rin what was wrong.

"Oh! It was nothing mother…. Just had a nightmare….." Rin lied.

Misao relaxed at that.

"How…. how will you be without me?" Rin asked.

Misao's eyes widened and face paled in alarm. Her eyes began watering as her mouth fell open; she shook her head desperately, not wanting Rin away from her.

Rin's eyes shed tears in return and she hugged her mother to ease her anxiety, "Don't worry mother…. I will always be there to take care of you….. I will never leave your side….."

After her mother fell asleep, Rin hardened her tender heart. _These feelings will not last long…. I will wear them out in due course of time…. It might take long. But better late than never…. Till then I will be strong not to fall for this illusory emotion called 'love'….._

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in his chambers, working on documents he had compiled for the preliminary stage of implementation. He concentrated in his work for some time. Then…. he sighed and quickly left his chamber. He explored most places in the mansion except Rin's quarters.

It was too clear that Rin had imprisoned herself in her quarters. He got annoyed. _What is with this woman? Why is she hiding in her quarters? Her mother would not be in need her for that long…._

Afternoon came. Sesshomaru and Jaken lunched alone. The servants were indeed hospitable. But Sesshomaru only felt as if he had been ignored and neglected. _She must be feeding her mother now…. _Although it was a logical explanation, Sesshomaru couldn't help his suspicion that she's avoiding him. She had always seemed eager to be in his presence. If she was that eager as she acted, she should have come and met him at least once during noon; or at least joined him for lunch.

Sesshomaru felt that her words and actions were entirely contradictory. She said,_" It'd be a great honour if I get to see you again". _But When he actually came for her, she doesn't see him. _Obscurity_….. _Hmph! Women!... Who the hell is she? I just don't care! _Sesshomaru scoffed in irritation.

Kenji finally arrived; he seemed to be in the highest of spirits. He welcomed his guests and all of them settled themselves in his study.

Sesshomaru stated the purpose of his visit. Kenji was excited that the mission is to enter its preliminary phase.

"Master Kenji…. Since you are not one to take important decisions without the consultation of your 'best advisor' (A/N: Sesshomaru is so pissed off, he avoids referring Rin by her name), I daresay, we may commence our discussion with her presence" Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone. Well, that was the best he could muster to somehow, drag Rin to his presence. The other two male were a bit surprised for a moment. Only Jaken understood the hidden intention.

Kenji smiled and nodded his agreement. Rin was sent for immediately.

Sound of footsteps outside the room raised by every moment and it was rhythmic to the heart beats of Sesshomaru which also raised by the moments. Rin entered. Sesshomaru did his best to sustain his composure. The smiling Rin greeted all men and calmly settled by her father.

Both Rin and Sesshomaru avoided meeting each other's face which puzzled Jaken. _Strange….. Usually both will be too keen to steal glances at each other…. If circumstances permit, they'll be bolted to each other's gaze, as if they're in a different world….. Now, they're avoiding each other!... Did they have some kind of fight?_

During the discussion, when Sesshomaru was addressing an issue, Rin was giving him relevant details of the village. It was only at that moment did they meet each other's face. Sesshomaru's eyes momentarily widened, but he swiftly held his stoic mask in place. _Rin has changed….. _Sesshomaru was sure of it.

She looked at him casually as how she did when they met the first time. There was one more thing that got caught by his keen eyesight. Her eyes spilt cold indifference and not the warm sincerity!

Sesshomaru was not able to take this change in her attitude lightly; nor could he ignore it. Because his intuition told that he was the reason for her change. He saw the usual warm girl that very morning; she seemed to have changed after her conversation with him. What could have possibly upset her so much even in the short exchange of words they made, that morning?

Sesshomaru concentrated on the discussion and they drew up the conclusion and action plan with mutual consent.

Rin headed towards her private chambers without another word which annoyed Sesshomaru even more. The girl usually speaks too much that you'd wish she's mute for a while. Now this girl is playing mute so much, that it drives him crazy for her non-stop speech.

_Who does she think she is? She knows too well I have come for her….. or at least she is one of the primary reasons for my visit. Why is she toying with my feelings! HOW DARE SHE! _Sesshomaru wasn't even thinking of what he was thinking. He was preoccupied with Rin so much, that he hadn't realized his own thought process.

Involuntarily, Sesshomaru's legs followed Rin. Rin who was advancing ahead, noticed that Sesshomaru was behind her and that he is not in the direction of his chamber. She turned and looked at him.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

"I hope the purpose of your visit shall be achieved as you have planned, Lord Sesshomaru…. The Mission promises to be challenging. But I can see your well-designed plot is fool-proof. You are bound to succeed in this mission. I am honoured to be part of your team…. to assist you in every possible way….. Thank you, milord" Rin said warmly and casually. But she sounded too formal that made Sesshomaru feel uncomfortable. She bowed and turned to leave.

Sesshomaru stood there, till she disappeared….. He was confused at her speech…... But he was able to understand that what she had just said was directly connected to the reason why she had changed.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his bed, mind fresh and active with a series of thoughts….. still chewing the episodes of the day. He just couldn't get it.

_"It is indeed a pity that a powerful, charming demon like you, is not able to comprehend the feelings of a girl…."_

Sesshomaru growled. Kagura was right, all along. He is not able to comprehend a girl's feelings…. Most importantly, _his _girl's feelings.

_"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" _

_ "YES!... If you choose to remain so dense, you'll NEVER understand her!"_

This time Sesshomaru growled even louder.

_Rin came and greeted us…. told us her father was away…. She was normal initially…._

_Rin: "….Th-__**thank you**__, milord…. for the __**visit**__…. You have indeed __**honoured me**__"_

_Me: "__**I have come to discuss**__ with Master Kenji about the new Mission. I had __**already told him**__ about my plans of frequent visits to this Mansion for the __**stated purpose**__"_

_Only at this point she seemed to have lost composure and became sort of…. upset._

_"I hope the __**purpose**__ of your __**visit**__ shall be achieved as you have planned, Lord Sesshomaru…. The Mission promises to be challenging. But I can see your well-designed plot is fool-proof. You are bound to succeed in this mission. __**I am honoured to be part of your team…. to assist you in every possible way….. Thank you, milord**__"_

FINALLY! The reality struck Sesshomaru as how the hammer hit the big-bell.

_Rin was in high spirits that I have come to see her; to honour her request to visit her again…. But I spoke as if, my current visit is, as well as all of my future visits will be only official and not of any other…. As if, I would have visited irrespective of her presence in this mansion or of her request to meet her again….. My apparent indifference must have….. hurt her….._

Sesshomaru was beginning to feel guilty at what he had done. She came rushing to him the moment her servants informed her of his arrival. And he easily burst her bubble. Now Sesshomaru could understand her odd and cold behavior. _She must have concluded that I disregard and discard any interaction that contradicts formality. So she's playing along with the approach _(A/N: i.e. formal approach)_ she thought of as mine._ Sesshomaru regretted having misunderstood her. Now it seems as if, it was actually Sesshomaru who has toyed with her feelings, unbeknownst to himself.

Normally he should have scoffed and said _"I don't care!". _But he couldn't this time…. _Why not? _His common sense asked.

_It is because….. because she is a noble soul…. I am at ease in her presence…. That is why I seek her uh-….'company'….. Nothing else…. _His mind gave such shallow, non-committal reasons. They were all true; but they weren't the only truths…. There was a much bigger and a more significant truth, the existence of which he'd deny even to himself….. "_love". _

He knew that, before that day ended, somehow he would have to make Rin know that his visit is not entirely official. But how?

_Perhaps, I should….. _Sesshomaru smirked when an impious thought crept into his mind.

* * *

**Hmmm…. What evil thought must have entered Sesshomaru's head that made him smirk?**

**Stay tuned until next time ;)**

**I'm sorry, this chap was not as interesting as u would have expected. I just wanted to make their path to love a little bumpy…. Well, both pleasure and pain are inevitable in love, right? But the next one will surely be interesting, and….. I have an UNEXPECTABLE TWIST! **

**Plzzz review ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi my beloved readers! (i have made this reupdate only to correct grammatical errors, sorry ^^)**

**As always, thank u sooo much for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**I'm sorry if I'm taking longer than usual for updating. Work load has gotten heavier… But not to worry! I will surely update on a REGULAR basis till the story is COMPLETE!**

**I'm sorry if I'm dragging sessXrin romance too much. In this story, the couple know each other only for some weeks or so. We can't expect their romance to blossom sooner, having known too well about Sesshomaru's personality and about Rin's family situation. It is not like in the original Inuyasha series where they know each other for years, Rin being with Sesshomaru from childhood and stuffs… as said earlier, this is a different but all the more exciting, entertaining plot…**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

* * *

Night fell, and it was almost time for dinner when Sesshomaru was wandering alone in the corridor. He eventually ran into Rin.

Rin paused for a split second. Then she bowed and said in a formal tone, in her attempt to display indifferent friendliness, "Good evening, milord….I hope you are enjoying your leisurely walk"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that. Rin blinked in confusion. The demon lord deliberately advanced towards her, as she reflexively backed off from his proximity. Rin was trying hard to look normal.

"Are you suggesting that this Sesshomaru is idle?" the demon asked in an icy, accusing tone. Nevertheless, it was true. Sesshomaru WAS idle, and he knew that he was. Also, he was well aware that Rin never meant it in such a degrading sense. But this was his opportunity to convey what he wanted to convey without telling what he wanted to tell her.

"Never, milord! I'm sorry!", Rin replied, keeping control on her nervousness.

As always, she was cornered; this time, a wall behind her, instead of a tree. Sesshomaru placed his right hand on the wall, close to left side of her head; his golden eyes, penetrating hers.

Rin's own indifferent façade began to crumble at his actions… Rin's anxious eyes scrutinized the corridors, "The servants may see us…."

He scoffed and replied, "Do any of your servants dare to spread rumours and defy me?"

"No, Milord. None!" Rin said promptly.

He leaned forward at such a speedy pace that Rin reflexively shut her eyes. This time, Rin found Sesshomaru's face at her head's right side. Her eyes widened and breathe got caught at his closeness. Her cheeks were coloured when they were brushed by Sesshomaru's silver strings.

"…Then why have you disreputed me?..." _Why have you neglected me, Rin? _

Rin was bewildered, "…I…I-I haven't, Milord". Her mask of indifference was so damaged that she could no longer continue her 'act'.

His lips hovered over her ear which jolted foreign pulses up and down her spine.

"…you have a bad memory, Rin….." Sesshomaru said in his deepest tone which struck lightning in her body. Then his nose pressed against her cheek; his breathe heating her already heated cheek; his long eyelashes caressing her face.

Rin who was blushing the whole time turned tomato red at the subtle contact. She could have broken away from his clutches, if it was not for the mysterious spell he had cast upon her from moving a millimetre. She could not help the small smile of satisfaction that flowered across her lips due to Sesshomaru's _'once in a million years'_ advances. Sesshomaru's eyes which were hardly open noted her reaction. He was content.

_"memory"…. _"YES! You're right, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin declared as if she realized something.

Sesshomaru was so puzzled at her affirmative tone that he withdrew a little to have a better look at her face.

"I'm very sorry, milord. I'll get it back right away!" with that she ran off, leaving the puzzled Sesshomaru behind.

In a matter of few moments, Rin returned panting at the exercise of running. She held out his Haori she had borrowed earlier.

"Thank you so much for this, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry I took so long to return. I had actually forgotten all about it" Rin said, chuckling and scratching her head nervously.

Sesshomaru blinked a blank blink. That was not exactly what he had in mind. In fact, he had no intention of getting it back from her. He had decided… or more like desired that something of him should remain with her to keep him in her memory and let the 'something' be his haori. Not only that, but he had one other reason why he had wanted it to remain with her. He will never tell that frankly to Rin.

"Rin. I had never intended this…." Sesshomaru said and walked away without giving her a chance to reply, for if he did, he may end up, taking back the souvenir he gave her.

_I shall deal with you later, Rin….. perhaps, tonight… _Sesshomaru thought with an evil smirk in his mind.

* * *

All were assembled at the dinner hall. Sesshomaru and Rin entered almost at the same time.

Jaken (who seemed awfully upset in Sesshomaru's eyes alone), a happy-looking Kenji… and a young man were seated already. Both Rin and Sesshomaru studied this new company: a human; young; a warrior; tall with broad shoulders; wide chest; exceedingly good-looking; sharp blue eyes; shiny black hair, tied in a long braid; a blue four-spiked star painted on the forehead; a smile that was both charming and haughty. Indeed the man had a good masculine physique, befitting a warrior.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. Come, my Rin…. Please be seated" Kenji invited in excitement.

The puzzled duo took their seats. Sesshomaru was having a very bad feeling about whatever the new development was to be.

Then Kenji proceeded to introduce Bankotsu to others: that Bankotsu is a great warrior; from an honourable family; strong; trustworthy etc….

"Bankotsu, meet Lord Sesshomaru, the heir of the Western lands….. and you do know Rin" Kenji introduced.

Sesshomaru nodded, while Rin bowed, "Pleased to meet you, Master Bankotsu"

"Beautiful maiden. The pleasure is mine" Bankotsu said, smirking, his razor-sharp eyes cutting into Rin's eyes.

Rin blinked, but nodded.

The praise "_Beautiful maiden" _didn't do any good to Sesshomaru's nerves. He wanted to tug at his tongue till it slits from his mouth.

"GOOD NEWS, ALL! Bankotsu is to be engaged to my lovely daughter, Rin….."

To say that, this was a shock to both Sesshomaru and Rin was an understatement.

"But father-"

"Not to worry, my dear. Bankotsu has agreed to live here at our Mansion even after the wedding…..you can be with your mother and continue to take care of her"

This was such a blow for Sesshomaru and Rin. But Rin was able to accept the reality sooner when she recalled her mother's desperation for her love and care.

"father…. It is all so…. sudden…." Rin said, unable to assent or dissent.

"It is so, even for me, my dear. You do know my visit to the gathering was only official. It is where I met this fine young man…." Kenji said as he glanced at his future son-in-law proudly. Bankotsu returned the glance, with a proud and confident look on his face.

"He said that he saw you somewhere in Village Kyoda. He said, he *CHUCKLES*…. he fell in love with you, at sight", Kenji said, all-smiling.

Bankotsu's gaze fell on his bride-to-be; the former wore a confident smile while the latter blushed. Rin's eyes fell to the floor, in embarrassment. Sesshomaru couldn't stand the scene, as rage edged the boundary. This time Sesshomaru wanted to rip the human warrior's overly confident eyes out the sockets.

"Only after discussing, I came to know he's the son of one of my friends. His family has been in our acquaintance for decades; a reputed and honourable family in the village….. As I told Bankotsu of you and Misao, he agreed to whatsoever terms that would win your hand in marriage. What more can I ask for?" said Kenji overwhelmed in enthusiasm.

It was too obvious that he was overjoyed at the rarest prospect. Yes. Getting a good bridegroom from a respected family, that too, of Kenji's long and trusted acquaintance is rare; having the bridegroom agreed to live with his in-law's household (i.e. Kenji's) permanently, is the rarest. Because, usually, male of disposition, from an honourable family would never agree to those terms as it will tarnish their pride and their family's reputation.

Rin forced a smile at Bankotsu who was already smirking at her.

"Are you happy, my dear?" Kenji asked. Unfortunately, this is not a question to be asked in public, particularly, in the presence of the bridegroom himself, if Rin is expected to give an honest answer.

"Yes…. if you are" Rin said honestly, with a soft smile on her face.

_HOW DARE SHE?! _Sesshomaru had never felt so betrayed in his life.

Sesshomaru wanted to get the hell out of that Mansion; of that village…. And never to see Rin again… _WOMEN! I knew they were untrustworthy!_ For the first time in his life he felt as if he had been used. He felt like a fool for falling into the same pit every male ended up eventually; the pit which he had vowed long ago that he'd never fall into…..

But his inner being stopped his line of thoughts and reasoned with him. Rin was not _ANY WOMAN…. _She's honest; self-less; kind-hearted; what not? Sesshomaru clearly knew that she has accepted the wedding alliance only because it benefits her mother and pleases her father. Consequently, she has buried her own desires whatever they may be. The inner being also reminded Sesshomaru that he had come for Rin all the way from his palace to this village, also to village Kyoda….. all for Rin….. He's not one to give up that easy, is he? He wouldn't accept failures that lightly…..

Dinner went on in grave silence. Bankotsu was trying hard not to gaze at his bride-to-be too often like a love-struck lunatic. Rin and Sesshomaru were having a hard time avoiding each other's eyes. Jaken could only observe in silence. But Kenji was in too much joy to notice the tension in the atmosphere.

Before Kenji starts asking his trademark question, Sesshomaru answered which surprised the audience, as he got up to leave, "We shall stay her for a few days, till we set _certain unsettled matters right_". Unbeknownst to the audience, Sesshomaru shot a sharp glare at Rin as he left, which did not escape her attention.

Rin gulped nervously.

* * *

The spare time after tending to her mother, was spent by Rin with Bankotsu. Bankotsu held her hand while walking, whenever he got the chance to. Rin let him have at least that privilege, for when he wraps his arm on her shoulder, she'll somehow slip away from his grip in moments; when he managed to pull her into embraces (rarely though) despite her best efforts against it, she'll break away too soon from his grasp; and from the beginning she was most vigilant not to let his face trespass a safe radius around her head, particularly her face. For all these precautions, she chose to take him around and spend time with him in those places, where they won't have much privacy. Yes. Only then she'll be safe. During nights, Rin will retire in her quarters right after dinner, to escape Bankotsu's company in private.

However, she was trying to enjoy herself; only 'trying to enjoy', not 'enjoying' itself. She felt that having a fiancé and spending time with him will easily keep her mind off Sesshomaru. But whether her ideas were wrong or her mind went haywire, she knew not, because the outcome was not as she had expected.

Because, all these were making things only worse for her. The presence of another male as a fiancé and hanging around with him, only made her feel revulsion of his touch and company. Her mind was drawn to Sesshomaru more often than not. To make things worse, he hadn't left yet.

The only during supper Sesshomaru and Rin met each other. Both hardly met each other's eyes. But they stole glances at one another when they knew the other was not watching. However both were watched by the sad, helpless Jaken. The only thing Jaken helped in doing was, shooting glares and harsh remarks at Bankotsu, whenever he got the chance. _Oooo! Just when I my Lord was falling for a woman, that worthless human appeared out of nowhere, and foiled everything! _Jaken seethed inwardly.

Rin felt awkward, while Sesshomaru felt fury. Only God knew, How Sesshomaru was able to put a firm harness on his temper, during the past two days, after the arrival of Bankotsu. He would have scared away any suitor to Rin, if it wasn't for her ailing mother.

Sesshomaru had a hard time in fathoming his own feelings. He knew that he was feeling uncomfortable having Rin to be engaged to another male. He was so disturbed, that he couldn't deny that truth even to himself. All these days, he had been fooling himself be insisting that he only desired the company of the kind and sweet girl; and nothing more. Even now, he keeps telling himself that he feels uncomfortable because, her marriage will deprive him of her company forever. But for how long is he going to dupe himself?

Jaken was well aware that Sesshomaru stayed back in the mansion, only for Rin, even though she is to be engaged. He knew that Sesshomaru's inner being wanted to put an end to the wedding arrangements and do something about the vague connection between him and Rin. But the demon lord's pride was always an obstacle, which made him inert for two days and he had not done anything about himself and Rin. _He must be at war with his own feelings for this girl…. If we are at this pace _(i.e. too slow)_ Rin will be well engaged! By the time he realizes his true feelings for her she'd probably be married! OH NO!_

_"Make Sesshomaru comprehend his feelings for that girl, Rin. Ensure that my son and the girl get together…."_

Lord Inu No Taisho's private command to Jaken before departure for the mission reverberated in the toad demon's head. The senior demon lord had told _what_ Jaken had to do. But _how_ should he do? It is Sesshomaru he's dealing with!

Poor ol' Jaken is sandwiched between the Inu father and son.

Then an idea unraveled itself in his head that made him smirk evilly.

* * *

**Now what does this little imp cooking up in his evil mind…? How will that affect Sesshomaru and Rin….? **

**Tee…hee...hee *Author is smiling like devil***

**Ahem….So if any of you find that this story is not romantic as it claims to be, then I daresay, the next chapter will have you screaming your lungs out! Prepare yourself for the ride *WINKS***

**And consequently, the next chap will have a BIIIIG TWIST! **

**Plzzz review sooner :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi my beloved readers! ****(i have made this reupdate only to correct grammatical errors, sorry ^^)**

**As always, thank u sooo much for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

**So sorry if you think that this love story is dragging so much and the couple is too slow in getting along. If I rush up, it won't be interesting and if the couple unite so soon, then I won't have anything to drag upon in the story…. I will have to close the story much sooner….**

**My objective is to make this fiction different from other fics, so I will often have unexpected and interesting twists :D I'm sure you will be smiling, laughing or blushing upon reading my chapters ^^ so Don't worry! **

* * *

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

Upon the external disturbance, Sesshomaru hid Rin's painting gift that he was studying for what seemed to be eternity, and placed the parchments upon his desk.

"Enter"

A slightly shaky Jaken came in and said weakly, "Eh… Lord Sesshomaru….."

Sesshomaru didn't turn his gaze away from the parchments. But his demeanor told Jaken that the servant had the master's attention.

"L-L-Lady Rin requested me to give you this…." Jaken said as he feebly held out a small folded sheet.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened momentarily, but returned to it's usual bored expression. But he could not help himself from glancing at the held out sheet for an instant.

"What is it about?" Sesshomaru said, trying to sound as nonchalant as ever.

"Eh!?... I-I-I do not know, Milord…. She told me, i-it was for y-you….. So I d-didn't dare to read it….." Jaken managed to say, but cursed himself for fumbling so much, because he knew Sesshomaru will get suspicious.

Sesshomaru did get a bit suspicious at Jaken's stutters. But his mind was too busy thinking about what Rin's message may be.

"Leave it on the desk" Sesshomaru said. Jaken did.

Few seconds passed.

Sesshomaru became impatient and he glanced at his servant.

"Leave"

"Y-Yes, milord!" The imp nodded and scurried away.

Sesshomaru let out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and took the sheet, unfolded it and read:

"_Please meet me in the garden past midnight"_

Sesshomaru blinked. It was night and they were already done with dinner. _What is with this girl? Did she really think I will assent to her request? _Sesshomaru thought proudly.

Then memory of the casual Rin during dinner flashed in his mind_ The girl didn't show any indication as such when we dined….. So how now?... Perhaps, she must have come up with something only now, that she sent this message through Jaken….._

Whatever that 'something' was, Sesshomaru was too eager for the secret midnight meet.

_And why 'past midnight'? why not now?... Perhaps, she desires for….. our seclusion…._ Somehow, the thought thrilled Sesshomaru and he couldn't help the upward twitch of his mouth by 0.10 millimetre.

* * *

"Master Jaken?"

"Er…." Jaken was relieved that Rin was alone without the nuisance of her fiancé.

Rin blinked, "Did Lord Sesshomaru really give this to _me__?_"

"O-o-of course, Lady Rin! What-what ever makes you think otherwise?" Jaken stuttered; his forehead sweating at her enquiry.

"uh….. maybe it's for my father…." Rin said, forcing a bright smile.

"NEVER!...uh-er-um-I mean No, Lady Rin. Lord Sesshomaru specifically told that it was for you….." Jaken was perspiring all over his little body.

"But if you are still uncertain, you may ask him yourself" Jaken said without thinking. Then he immediately regretted saying that. He was partly confident that she will not ask Sesshomaru and mostly praying she should not. Then Jaken will be doomed!

"It's okay, master Jaken! I've no doubts! Thanks for taking the trouble to deliver this to me" Rin bowed and left in a hurry.

Jaken 'whew'ed a long 'whew'. The kind Gods above answered his prayers. Jaken ran to his room before getting caught be anyone.

Rin rushed towards her quarters, but her curiosity got the better of her. She stopped in the deserted corridors and read the note:

"_Please meet me in the garden past midnight"_

Rin's eyes widened like a pair of eggs; jaws dropped; breathe caught at throat; entire face flushed red. It took her few moments to compose herself. This message is for her, alright. Sesshomaru'd never want to meet her father in the garden past midnight. _What am I supposed to do? _Rin bit her tongue as her mind chewed the consequences. Her inner self was looking forward to meet him alone, no doubt. _But is it right...? _Her engagement is due tomorrow!

Her desiring heart argued, _It must really be important, if he wishes to see me alone in the night…. Some sort of secret about the mission which he cannot share with father….. Besides, he is the Heir of the West! Better not mess up with him and incur his wrath…. Hmm…. I wonder what I should do and how I should react w-_

"Rin?"

"EEK! Father!" Rin let out a cry as her entire being bolted in fright.

She turned around and saw her father who was standing at quite a distance from her.

"I'm sorry, dear. Did I startle you?" asked Kenji worriedly.

Rin ringled to hide her shock and embarrassment. She was relieved he hadn't noticed her reading the note, as she had had her back to him.

"I-I'm fine, father….. I'm just on my way to my quarters"

Kenji smiled softly and said, "Have a good sleep, Rin. You have a big day tomorrow".

_Of course! I have a secret meeting past midnight with Lord Sesshomaru…. I'll have great sleep pre and post the meeting! _Rin thought sarcastically.

"Yes, father" she said.

Kenji nodded and left.

Rin let out a sigh and went to the window. Bankotsu was standing outside few feet away. She shot him a brilliant smile in her attempt to hide her embarrassment again. He returned the smile, but there was something mischievous about the look on his face, which Rin could not reason why. She waved a 'bye' at him with her hand and left quickly before getting even more embarrassed.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin dragged.

"…"

"um…."

"What is it, Rin?"

"huh?!... Um… Nothing…" said a confused Rin, as she waited for him to respond.

"….Then why did you request for my presence?"

"What!?... What do you mean?... Were _you_ not the one who sent for me?" Rin was more than confused.

"…" Sesshomaru followed Rin's reaction. He was puzzled too.

"Master Jaken delivered me your message….. Uh…. Aren't you the one who sent it?" Rin took out the note which was hidden in her obi and held it out to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took out his own note. Same content. Same handwriting. It took a moment for Sesshomaru to grasp the reality.

Crimson red eyes; ragged stripes on cheeks; outsized fangs; face contorted by the malevolent look; devastating demonic aura; horrendous dog demon charging at Jaken at supernatural speed. Sesshomaru bellowing, **"JAKEN!" **

***SCREECH*** (A/N:- Jaken screaming)

"FORGIVE ME, LORD SESSHOMARU! FORGIVE THIS FOOLISH SERVANT! PLEASE, MILORD! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!"

Jaken was fiercely rolling on the floor, like a small boulder tossed down a steep hill.

***BUMP*** Jaken hit the wall with a loud crash.

"O-O-O-O-O-W-W-W-W!" Jaken's head spinned in immense pain and he could see stars in that partly conscious state.

Minutes passed. Jaken finally recovered his consciousness, only to find out that he was still in his room.

It was just a NIGHTMARE…..

Jaken realized that it was almost midnight and that Sesshomaru and Rin are yet to meet.

Poor Jaken didn't know whether to be relieved that it was only a nightmare or to be physically and mentally prepared for the trial he was about to face. He started praying again, to all the Gods of the Universe, that he should at least survive his master's wrath so that he shall be able to continue his service to him.

He sneaked to the garden only to find his lord already there. The toad demon nervously gulped and hid himself behind a big bush. _He must be so eager to meet her that he's much earlier than needed…. Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me when he finds out! _The toad mourned for himself.

Then Jaken noticed another figure approaching. _Lady Rin…._

_She's early too, which means she's keen on meeting my master too….. _Although Jaken was excited at the positive development, he couldn't enjoy it, as he knew that the sooner she meets his master, the sooner he goes to his own grave.

Rin was shocked to find Sesshomaru waiting for her already. _I wonder, for how long he has been waiting…._

Sesshomaru noticed Rin nearing. Both knew, both were earlier than stipulated, which confirmed them that they were too impatient for the secret meeting.

"I'm sorry for being late Milo-"

"You are not" Sesshomaru cut in.

The eyes of the demon and those of the human met; locked in a gaze. Those eyes were the features they loved the most about each other. How could they resist the opportunity of a gaze, which they can enjoy alone in the night?

Pregnant silence.

But their eyes did the talking. Of what? Neither the demon nor the human knew…..

Moments passed. The human knew that she has to shatter the silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin dragged.

"…"

"um…."

"What is it, Rin?"

"huh?!... Um… Nothing…" said a confused Rin, as she waited for him to respond.

_OH NO! Just like the nightmare! Oh Gods! Please save me!_ Jaken perspired from head to toe; eyes blurred by tears…

_….Then why did you request for my presence? _Sesshomaru mused. But to the fortune of Jaken, he didn't voice it out.

"…Rin….. You wish to tell me something… something significant" _Why else would you bother to send a message to meet me alone at this time of the night?... _"What is it?"

Rin was taken aback at those words. _Is-is that why he has sent for me!?... What…. what is that 'something significant' which he thinks I 'wish to tell' him?... That too, alone in the night before my engagement?... It can't be official, if it is this urgent and private…._

Sesshomaru mistakenly interpreted from her expressions that she was thinking hard about how to tell what he thought she wished to tell. So he observed silence, giving her the time she seemed to have needed.

_Gasp!... Does he know that I have feelings for him!? Is that what he wants me to confess?!... Oh! Why is he complicating my already complicated life?... _

Rin's head dropped. _NO! I will never again succumb to the charms of this demon in front of me!... NEVER! _Rin resolved to herself, as she took a deep breathe.

Then she felt clawed forefinger and thumb hold her chin. She involuntarily lifted her head and met his gaze. She immediately blushed, no doubt. Somehow the resolution which she had just made very few seconds ago, began to crumble down at the seductive stare of the demon lord.

_This woman…. She'll be betrothed to someone else tomorrow…. She will become SOMEONE ELSE'S….._ The thought raged fire in Sesshomaru's body. He can't let another have her! He can't even let another touch her, let alone wed her!

Once temper is lost, wisdom wanes, be it human or demon. Sesshomaru was no exception.

He tilted his head and leaned forward. Rin was as still as a statue, not wanting him to stop what she thought he planned to do to her. Demon's lips came in contact with the human's. Rin gasped against his mouth. Sesshomaru didn't seem to bother. His mouth kept caressing hers fervently. Few moments passed. After having the least trace of her resolution completely sucked away without hint, by his lips, and last fragment of her self-control utterly licked away without clue, by the his tongue, Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly clung to him; the gesture charged up the self-assurance of the demon.

He was tender initially….. Then his lips became fierce as he thought: _I will not spare this mouth which consented to the wedding! This mouth must be prosecuted for the offense! _He was so dominating that Rin felt she hardly had any role to play.

Rin was yelping and moaning so vulnerably, at the most foreign sensations she was experiencing. Sesshomaru was thrilled beyond words, because it was _HIM_ who hascaused this vulnerability in her, in moments. He could feel her being vapourizing in the heat he caused in her, so he comfortably sat on the ground and settled her on his lap. His one hand was tightly wrapped around her waist, from letting her escape his grasp; the other held her jawline, in suitable positions enabling him to contentedly bestow his punishments….

His fangs wantonly bit her lips and she gasped. _Punishment for the sinful lips….. And now for….. _he mused as he shoved his tongue into her mouth and assaulted her own tongue.

Rin totally lost it. _It's not fair! This demon is bewitching me! I know he is!..._ She was moaning much louder against his lips and squirming against his body, so uncontrollably. She didn't even care what he would think of her weird noises and gestures.

Sesshomaru was only encouraged by her responses. His head was spinning at the feel of her lips and tongue battling with his. He felt every inch of his body pulse for the female in his clutches as her own body was wriggling against him. He seemed unstoppable, as his common sense was nowhere to be found.

Rin's head pounded at excessive blood supply. The poor girl couldn't take the multiple sensations invading her at once that her hands fiercely tugged at his cloth for a rational explanation. Fortunately and unfortunately, that 'cloth' she just tugged at was the obi that held his Haori in place.

His haori fell open baring his abdomen.

Her innocent gesture gave Sesshomaru the wrong idea…. _HOW DARE SHE!_

He got rid of Rin's obi in an instant….. _And that is her punishment!_

Totally unaware of the fact that her front had been exposed to the demon, the human ran her hands up and down his shoulders and torso as a consolation to his lack of explanation to her. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open; his mouth gasped; his entire body shuddered reflexively. _SUCH AUDACITY! …..Deserving serious penalty! _Sesshomaru's hands mirrored Rin's gesture against her, but with twice the intensity and brutality. This time, it was Rin's turn to open eyes widely and gasp. Her body jolted like a wild horse at his ruthless invasion of her most sensitive parts. She immediately broke away from the kiss and hid her beet red face against his chest. She couldn't take it anymore.

Jaken wanted to screech in excitement but thank goodness he controlled it. His devilish plan worked wonderfully, in a way he'd never thought it would!

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

_GASP! _Jaken's eyes and beaks fell on the ground _BANKOTSU!_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh Noooo! Bankotsu has barged in has spoiled the intimate moment! What is to happen?!**

**I hope this chapter had the romance and twist as I promised ^^**

**So… did you enjoy it…?**

**Plzzz review soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi my beloved readers! ****(i have made this reupdate only to correct grammatical errors, sorry ^^)**

**As always, thank u sooo much for all your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting…. I hope you all have read my replies… :-)**

* * *

Bankotsu's accusing words and scorching glare chilled down their blistering temperature so much that, the demon and human both froze. The only thing Sesshomaru did, the very moment he saw Bankotsu's intrusion was that he immediately adjusted Rin's kimono in place and used his haori to cover even the limited part of her front from exposing. His inner being thanked Gods that her back was already covered from Bankotsu's eyes.

Bankotsu began charging at Rin, "Are you not ashamed?!... Is this how a woman of decency-"

"She did nothing" Sesshomaru interrupted, unable to bear such heavy allegations against Rin.

Bankotsu's glare shifted to Sesshomaru.

"So…." Bankotsu dragged with revulsion, his eyes narrowing at Sesshomaru, "you're the culprit! You rebellious demon! You bewitched my wife-"

"SHE IS NOT YOUR WIFE!" Sesshomaru roared; his eyes turned crimson red; fangs expanded; vile demonic aura surrounding his intimidating form. All the accusations such as 'culprit' and 'rebellious demon' fell on deaf ears. What was heard by the pointed elfin ears was 'my wife' and that has caused demon rant and rave.

Bankotsu was stunned at the vicious demon in front of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped. It was her exclamation that brought the demon back to earth.

"Leave….." Sesshomaru growled, "….before I have your head.…". Fresh poison oozed from the demon's claws and burnt the grass on the ground.

Bankotsu could have put up a fight against Sesshomaru, but it was obvious that the demon lord was much stronger than him, physically and politically. He didn't stand a chance against him. He had other objectives than just marrying Rin. He didn't wish to endanger his life, in the process. The baffled man shot the best daggers he could muster at Rin and left without a word.

There stood Sesshomaru and Rin, alone again. But neither had the desire to resume their 'congregation' which had just been interrupted.

Silence for several moments. Jaken who was hiding behind the bushes, was drenched in sweat. If only Sesshomaru knew Jaken was behind this meeting, the toad demon was sure to be killed.

Sesshomaru heard rustles of clothes behind him; but even the valiant dog demon hadn't the guts to turn around and face her. He saw his hoari and obi offered to him by her from behind. She spoke not a word. Her silence was even more aching for him, as how his silence was agonizing her. He received it from her.

The girl couldn't stand it any longer; she left towards her quarters, hoping Sesshomaru would stop her. But he only disappointed her.

* * *

Rin was in her chamber; laying on her futon; sleepless; loving every moment of the midnight meeting up till Bankostu's entry; she is one, too innocent but she was not even feeling guilty or repentant for what just happened to her; or even for what Bankotsu accused of her; her inner self felt that, it was the most proper thing to happen to her, although it was the most inappropriate thing to happen to any other virgin. She never had anything held in her heart for Bankotsu, even when they were to be engaged; she was not even worried about the consequences of the confrontation with her fiancé, upon her wedding. Now, she was actually looking forward for the wedding to get cancelled.

The moment the demon lord evaporated away, her sense of self-control, she realized that there is no point in fooling her heart. She can no longer deny to herself that she is in love with him, to the very depth of her soul. She knew not, for how long she can hide the same from Sesshomaru.

_"SHE IS NOT YOUR WIFE!"_

Besides, his words and actions few hours ago were a confirmation by themselves that he does have some deep feelings for her. Her love, when she had branded as hopeless all these weeks seems to stand a chance. There is still some hope…...

_*GASP* What about mother?... _Rin panicked till her wits convinced her that whether the wedding will take place or not, her love for Sesshomaru is true and that she doesn't resent their midnight interaction one bit. Her heart has become courageous enough to receive the blows that she may have receive, for harbouring her love for the demon lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru was settled in his own chambers. Regret and shame competed with each other in engulfing him. He had never lost his control on his senses before. Even worse, he had never even desired to touch a female; he had disgusted them so much. It was HIS LOVE for her that has caused his emotional outburst; his invasion of her private space – way beyond pardonable limits.

But he'd never acknowledge his love, even to himself. His reckless pride fooled his mind by claiming that he had only punished her for her offenses and that his 'past attraction' towards her has caused the momentary loss of mental balance. But when his common sense asked him what the 'offenses' were that has bestowed such prosecutions upon Rin, he had no answer…. or more like he didn't want to know the answer.

His mind was at wreck as it constantly recalled the midnight episodes for over a hundred times. Only when he heard commotion outside did he realize that morning came. He could guess of what it might be. But he didn't dare to investigate, till he heard Rin's voice. Curiosity was overpowering. Sesshomaru finally gave in.

He saw a disconcerted Kenji seated, heaving his forehead on his palms. Rin's hand on his shoulder. Kohaku's hand on Rin's. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide for a moment. _…..Kohaku…. _Kohaku had come to attend the engagement function of Rin.

"It is alright, father. He is not the only male on earth for your daughter…." Rin said in a confident but comforting tone.

_What….is going on?... _Sesshomaru was puzzled and searched Jaken's face for an explanation.

Jaken caught the cue and explained to him that Bankotsu left a note that the engagement has to be called offed and that he cannot marry Rin. No other explanation or deliberation.

Sesshomaru did threaten Bankotsu to leave. But he meant only to leave from his presence, not to leave the mansion once and for all.

"Trust me, father. Everything happens for the good" Rin made her best attempt to console Kenji.

"Rin's right! Thank goodness he fled before the engagement! If he had done so later, it would have been a total disgrace" Kohaku made his own efforts which did well to Kenji's nerves.

It was not just the cancellation of engagement that bothered the girl's father but the improbability of getting a bridegroom who will agree to live in his mansion, post-marriage.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. The engagement got called off….. because of him….. If it wasn't for his thoughtless acts the previous night, the tragedy would not have happened. The feeling of guilt joined the competition in plaguing him.

The only consolation was that Bankotsu hadn't elaborated the reason for which he had absconded. _Else Rin's reputation would have been shattered_… Sesshomaru pondered. In the thought process of guarding Rin's reputation, his apprehension for his own reputation, which was politically more significant slipped his mind.

The entire mansion was mourning over the adversity. Servants loved their Master Kenji and Lady Rin so much, they hadn't spilled out both the engagement and its cancellation to the outsiders.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his way to his chambers when he met up with Rin. FREEZE…. Both ran their eyes everywhere but those of each other. Rin was blushing redder than usual. Sesshomaru wanted to disappear from her very badly, while Rin wanted him to handle her the same way he did last night, so desperately….. Contradicting emotions….

Sesshomaru knew he is liable to dispel the embarrassing silence, so having his gaze fixed, inches above Rin's head, he began, "I….."

Rin's eyes shot at his eyes which seemed to have focused on something behind her. So she immediately turned her to see whom he was addressing to. Sesshomaru stopped at the girl's sudden movement and his gaze fell on her head, which swiftly turned. Two pair of eyes finally met; accidentally though. The fair maiden's face and her alluring eyes pained Sesshomaru. His guilt multiplied, like a contracting disease. He immediately turned to the side to break their gazing. He knew he had to swallow the pride this time and convey something which she deserved at the least.

"I owe you an apology…." Sesshomaru said in a tone that sounded gentle to Rin's ears.

It took a moment for Rin to understand that it was his apologize for being the sole reason for the cessation of her engagement. Rin gave a sad, small smile and said "and I owe you my gratitude"

Sesshomaru was puzzled. He looked at Rin for clarification.

Understanding his confusion she went on with her bright smile, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. That man had said that he was in love with me. Then how could he renounce me, whom he claimed as his 'wife' so simply? Without even putting up a fight? Or even a quarrel?... Forget about that! He didn't even seek any explanation! It is very clear that his feelings for me are too shallow to end us up in Holy Matrimony….. you have once, saved me from the fate of death (A/N: Sesshomaru saved Rin from the crow demon). I, now, thank you for saving me from a fate worse than death…. a wedding with a man who is only attracted to me, without the least trace of 'love' for me"

Sesshomaru was stunned at the wisdom of the girl. Even his own intellect had missed this vital issue. His heart warmed at her words, as the feeling of guilt gradually dissipated from his being. For the first time over the recent days, his mind relaxed and his eyes were smiling again.

Rin was generous enough to forgive Sesshomaru that quickly, but the demon lord knew that Kenji deserved to be apologized as well. As if she read his mind, she said, "I request you, Milord, not to bring this up to my father. The consequences will be adverse if you do. Firstly, he will be terribly upset about….uh-um… he will be terribly upset" Rin was flustered for a moment when she was about to mention what had conspired between them last night; then, she went on, "secondly, it will not do any good for your Mission. My father's co-operation is crucial for this Mission and I know we will lose his support if he knows"

"That is no justification for non-disclosure to your father" PROMPT! It seems, Sesshomaru is no longer bothered about the critical Mission.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. As of now, I'm the only person who is directly affected by the cancellation of the engagement which I hardly consider as a misfortune. If you tell my father, then your Mission will fail, thus the humans and demons will always suffer a sore association in our village. This Mission must succeed, thereby establishing peaceful co-existence between humans and demons throughout the Western Lands"

_Such wisdom!_ Sesshomaru was indeed amazed. All these years, he never knew women, humans at that, can be so wise and empathetic. His lips unconsciously parted to convey _'thank you, Rin' _but got interrupted by his loyal-annoying servant.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There you are! I have made all arrangement for our departure, just as you said! We can leave-" Jaken stopped abruptly when Rin came into his view. Jaken slowly mumbled what he was about to say, his eyes fixed on Rin, "…..right…away….."

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and quickly glanced at Rin only to see the hurt in her eyes and shock in her face. She unconsciously stepped backwards by few inches. Jaken panicked that he had made his entry at the most importunate time and he was rewarded by a death glare from Sesshomaru.

*THUD- THUD- THUD- THUD- THUD*

Sesshomaru turned to find Rin running away from him. Sesshomaru couldn't imagine how hurt Rin must have felt, that she didn't even greet him before taking leave of him; she didn't even walk away, she ran! As if he was some kind of disgusting monster! Yes! He was disgusting! He was ashamed of himself! He hated himself!

* * *

Jaken informed Kenji that the preliminary plans shall be implemented. Subsequent action plans will be conveyed to him periodically. It was an implication that Sesshomaru had no intention of making revisits. Although Kenji did not understand their sudden decision to depart, he agreed.

"Lord Sesshomaru…." Kenji seemed to be hesitant to tell something, "…..Er…."

Sesshomaru glanced at him for a moment; he understood what was coming up; he diverted his gaze to vacuum and said, "Confidentiality of the matter (i.e. Rin's engagement and cancellation) shall be strictly maintained…..". Then his gaze fell on Jaken, which seemed more like a glare to the little imp.

"Those who infringe shall die" with that Sesshomaru walked off. Jaken gulped as he perspired.

Jaken's only consolation was that Sesshomaru didn't come to know of Jaken's mischief of playing 'messenger' on both sides. If only he had known, Jaken would be in his grave by now.

Sesshomaru and Jaken finally departed. Sesshomaru felt uneasy inside, as before. He heaved several sighs to relieve that odd feeling, but in vain. But this time he has realized that it was pain of parting with Rin…. permanently….

_Forgive me, Rin….. Enough of the afflictions you have undergone in your life due to demons…. I shall not plague you with my presence, any longer…. FAREWELL…..._

* * *

**OH NO! Sesshomaru's leaving Rin once and for all! Is this THE END for their budding romance?**

**Sorry! I know this chap must be disappointing but the couple will surely pick up the pace in the subsequent chaps…. In any case I will make sure you smile, laugh or blush or do all of them together when you read the next chaps ;)**

**Stay tuned until next chap ;)**

**Plzzz review….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favourting! Hope you have read my replies!**

**I know I'm stereotyping with the same greetings in every chap. Sorry! ^^' **

**Back to the story!**

* * *

_After all what happened between us, he has chosen to leave without a word! ….If I hadn't ran into him, he'd probably have left without even apologizing…. HOW COULD HE! _Rin was running, tears flowing down her eyes. She didn't even bother what the servants would think of her gracelessness, if they see her in such a state. _Of course he would! He's a demon after all!..._ All of a sudden she got caught be a pair of familiar hands.

"OH! Kohaku!" Rin hugged him tightly and wept to her heart's content. The confused and all the more anxious Kohaku could only hold his friend without a word escaping his mouth.

* * *

Hours had passed after Sesshomaru's departure, and a lifeless Rin was in the garden with Kohaku. She was laying on the ground on her side; knees bent and wrapped around by her hands; her head pillowed by Kohaku's lap; her eyes focused emptiness. Kohaku's long fingers were gently caressing her scalp and hair.

"What happened, Rin?"

"…."

"I know it's about something between you and Lord Sesshomaru. Tell me, what it is."

"…"

Kohaku let out an audible sigh and said, "I had thought you would have solved the issue by yourself, but I was wrong! In fact, it only seems to have gotten worse. I've waited long enough! Now out with it! Every single detail!"

Rin knew when to surrender, so she did. She got up and straightened herself.

All particulars from the day she met him, excluding yesterday's episode was explained to Kohaku. Rin had a good lashing from him when she disclosed the part of the crow demon's attack which was purposely hidden from his knowledge. Rin had a hard time disclosing those small but intimate moments she had with Sesshomaru, so her revelation on those parts were not elaborative or explicit. Kohaku was able to understand the awkwardness from her face and tone, when she began to disclose, so he cut short those parts from getting disclosed by her. He is such a civilized, dignified man.

Awkward silence.

"That was a good love story you have there but…." Kohaku dragged, being lost in thoughts.

Rin pouted at him at his mockery, "But what?!"

"That doesn't explain why the engagement got called off"

Rin's jaw dropped; she turned her head away; her eyes hidden behind her bangs; her cheeks burning. Kohaku turned his attention to his friend's form. He moved and settled himself in front of her.

"You're silence proves the fact that the cancellation is directly connected to you and Lord Sesshomaru"

Rin flinched.

"Rin….." Kohaku said, with a half-closed eyes. "You know you can't hide things from me for long. At least tell me now, so that things don't get worse, like the last time"

"I'LL TELL YOU!... but promise me you will not mistake me…. or get mad at me….."

"huh?!" Kohaku was puzzled. _What could she possibly have done to make me mad at her or mistake her...?_

Rin looked at him, her face full of doubts.

"….Hey! What's with all the fuss?"

"PROMISE ME!" Rin shouted.

"Alright! I Promise!" Kohaku gave in, "Now tell me…."

Rin turned her tomato face away from his view, in embarrassment. She elaborated from the message she got from Jaken up till the conversation concluded by Sesshomaru's kiss. Then she shifted to the part of Bankotsu's confrontation.

"Rin, I should be grateful that you have explained to me so much, but…. is that all? I mean- aren't you hiding something else?" Kohaku asked in suspicion.

"Huh!?" Rin was shocked _Damn that Kohaku! How did he guess?!_

As if he read her mind, he dragged, "Well, your voice did tremble at a critical part of your explanation….."

Rin's jaw dropped again, "…."

"I'm sorry, being a friend, I shouldn't be asking you this, or prying on further, but… did anything else happen before Bankotsu came?"

Rin's whole being turned red; she quickly turned around and walked a few feet away from him.

Kohaku observed her as he followed, "So something did happen…."

"…"

Her silence chimed a 'yes' in his ears. He felt embarrassed, still he had to pry for the sake of Rin. Even his cheeks were tinted pink. He gulped and whispered, "was it something serious...?"

Rin slowly nodded her gaze fixed on the ground.

"WHAT!? I'LL KILL THAT DEMON-"

Rin's head instantly turned facing his, "NO! Kohaku! You're wrong!... It wasn't that serious…."

Kohaku's striking eyes glared, soft lips pouted, and handsome face scowled at her in disbelief.

"HEY! You promised me not to mistake me or get mad at me! You just broke it 'cause you've done both!" Rin argued as if that is the most important thing to argue about at the moment.

"WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT-" Kohaku began yelling, but abruptly stopped for the fear that some servant might hear or eavesdrop them. He took a deep breath and let it out. His face was glowering as he whispered with gritted teeth, "Who'd have thought you'd let him do something like _'that'_?"

"NO!" Rin shouted but immediately shut her mouth with her hands; then even she began whispering, "No Kohaku. I'm telling you. It wasn't that serious!"

"…."Kohaku was still glaring at her in disbelief.

"It wasn't-I mean-I hadn't-" Rin let out a sight of defeat. "It wasn't serious as it would have seemed in the eyes of Bankotsu…. or those of anyone else"

"….." still the disbelieving glare.

"Trust me! You know me too well! I'd never let it go that serious!" Rin pleaded.

"…" Kohaku's glared vanished and his expression softened.

"Kohaku…." Rin's voice was shaky and she was close to tears.

"I know you wouldn't…. But you're too naïve, I'm just worried about his effect on you"

It was Rin's turn to glare at him with a pout.

"What?! Don't you know he's the most sought after male in the whole of western region? He's extremely popular among the girls for his good looks and physique, not to mention his status, strength and power. They say, every house in the western region has a girl pursuing him… It could be an exaggeration though. But the number of girls who're after him is quite large…. Only he never seems to heed any of them…."

Noting Rin's expression of hurt at his last sentence he went on, "…..up until now…."

Rin searched Kohaku's face with hope in her eyes.

"Surely you must have known by now, that he has the hots for you" Kohaku said with a wink.

Rin went red at that. "….." Her silence asked Kohaku _'You really think so?'_

Rin's mind-voice reached Kohaku's mind-ears perfectly, "Of course! His reputation has it that he hates women…. But from what you have told me, he doesn't seem to have a speck of hatred towards you….. In fact, he likes you…. a lot!... It is possible that he may even be in love with you-"

"Stop it, Kohaku! Stop seeding false hopes in me! If he does, then why did he abandon me like that?"

"….." Kohaku had no answer to that.

"He just used me like…like….." Rin couldn't go on, for if she did, it would be inappropriate. She broke into sobs again.

"Now, Rin….. I don't think he could be nasty as you were about to say he is. This must be the first time he's handling a woman's feelings; and also his own feelings, like that. He has been detesting women, his whole life. All of a sudden you just can't expect him to change himself and confess the love he has for you….. To make things worse, he's a demon, known for his pride and arrogance….. It might take a while but…. he'll surely change…."

"…" Rin still doubted it.

"You have changed him so much within blink of an eye…. Just give him some time. He'll change for good and will come back to you soon" Kohaku did his best to cheer her up.

But that only made it even worse for Rin. "No he wouldn't! I don't want him to!"

"Are you crazy?! Why not?!"

"….I can't leave my mother behind if I get married. If he loves me back and proposes to me, I'd only refuse…. That'd be even more painful….. He'd better not love me at all…. The pain will be much less for me…. for us both"

"…..you are crazy…." Kohaku admitted softly. "You can't take care of you mother forever! You must get married and leave someday-"

"Kohaku, enough! You got all the information you needed. This conversation ends here…. Stop bothering me, okay?!"

"…...Okay…." Kohaku submitted in a low tone. Rin was never this harsh with him before. Rin knew she has hurt him. Tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm…I'm terribly sorry Kohaku" with that she jumped into his arms and buried her face on his chest. Kohaku hugged her back.

"It's not you that I'm mad at….. I'm just mad at myself!..." Rin said in her muffled voice. But Kohaku understood.

"It's okay….. I understand….." Kohaku said, in a gentle tone as he rubbed her back in circles for comforting her.

Rin made a tiny smile _Kohaku, you always understand me…. Oh! What would I do without you?_

But one thing kept nagging him throughout their conversation. "This Bankotsu…." He began and went on, "He simply left with a note"

Rin was puzzled why he brought this up, all of a sudden. But she nodded, still hiding her face from Kohaku.

"He gave up on you so easily…. Was wedding you his ONLY intention or…. the REAL intention?... I wonder now…." Kohaku dragged, as if he was speaking to himself.

The same thought had already hit Rin earlier. But her mind had gotten so busy with Sesshomaru that she had not deliberate on it. She didn't want to bother about it, at least for a while.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his palace, not at his graceful stride, but at a rapid pace that you can say that he was close to running; walked past Inu father without even acknowledging him, as if he never saw him. It told him that his son was in his worst of moods. Then Jaken made his entrance, trying to catch up with his speedy lord. Inu father shot a glare at Jaken, which halted the toad demon. Jaken hung his head low in defeat and self-pity. The father and toad entered the former's study.

"_Now_ what?" Inu father started.

_"Confidentiality of the matter shall be strictly maintained….."_

_"Those who infringe shall die"_

"….." Sesshomaru's warning rang death-bells in Jaken's head and he was perspiring like hell.

Inu father seemed to possess the power of mind-reading. "It is much wiser to divulge to me and die in my son's hands than die a painful death in my hands without divulging" Inu father said in a firm tone.

_He has a point there….. _Jaken thought at the moment.

Jaken started his narration from their (i.e. Sesshomaru's and Jaken's) departure from the palace till their return, which was just minutes ago. Yes. His narration included everything: Sesshomaru's pursuit after Rin to village Kyoda; his revisit to her mansion; their odd, repulsive behavior (when Rin misunderstood Sesshomaru); Rin's engagement; cancellation. Yes. He told about the midnight episode as well. YES. He didn't miss out any detail due to the persistence of Inu father. Poor Jaken had the toughest time exposing it to Inu father, although his explanation was not so explicit beyond the level of decency. As embarrassment swallowed Jaken, his green head turned red!

Inu father had his own tough time tolerating the reddened toad. That was the first time in his life, that he had witnessed a green toad demon that can change its colour like a chameleon.

As Jaken ended his narration, he saw Inu father wearing a small smile of big victory; his eyes focused on something distant, which Jaken could have betted upon that it was a daydream of RinXSesshomaru's future love life.

"It is quite an improvement. Much better than I anticipated….. So the woman-hater of a son, has gone that far, in such a short time! I must say, I am indeed impressed with this girl, Rin….She MUST be unique; one of her kind…. Having transformed someone like Sesshomaru…."

Then his gaze fell on Jaken, "And this would not have happened without your efforts, Jaken. You have risked your life to carry out my orders as well as for the happiness of your Master Sesshomaru.…. The true credits for the development must go to you" Inu father made one of his rarest praises.

Jaken's eyes became a pair of shimmering black balls. He was crying in joy. He felt so fortunate to be among the rarest few who have been praised so highly by Lord Inu No Taisho. After this honourable moment, Jaken actually felt that he wouldn't mind dying for this Master, after all!

"OH, thank you, Lord Inu No Taisho! Thank you!" Jaken said tearfully.

Inu father nodded and went on, "The secret is safe with me…. but remember, whenever the going gets tough, do not hesitate to take such initiatives to bring Sesshomaru and Rin together…. Those two need external influences very much if they deserve a happy-ending… you may leave now"

"Yes, Milord!"

After Jaken left, Inu father let out a sigh. He was wearing a small smile as he tried to piece out the midnight events elucidated by Jaken…. _Did my son actually…. do that!?... Where did he get the courage from?... Something which even I would not have dared, if I were him…. _Inu father smirked _I always knew, that he was born to surpass me…. IN EVERYTHING…._

* * *

**Sorry if this chap was not much…^^ The next chap will have Sesshomaru… We will know how he feels…. Also the next chap will be humorous…**

**Plzzz review…. ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favourting! Hope you have read my replies!**

* * *

It took a while for Rin to realize the reality behind Bankotsu's mischievous look in the night before the engagement. On that night, when she was reading Sesshomaru's message (i.e. the message delivered by Jaken, as Sesshomaru's) standing alone in the corridor, she was so startled by her father's call, that she had accidentally flung the letter outside through the window, unbeknownst to herself. The letter must have landed where Bankotsu had happened to wander. He must have read the letter. Having seen Rin smiling brightly at him, through the window from which the letter had fallen, he must have been convinced that Rin had called him for the midnight meet. He DID come at midnight punctually. But he happened to find the intimate couple who were already there.

Rin felt partly embarrassed and mostly relieved, for it was not for the 'accident', she would have been engaged to an unworthy would have become someone else's and not Sesshomaru's…!

Bankotsu had not mentioned the reason for calling off the engagement because, he knew he would not have survived the wrath of the demon lord Sesshomaru… not because he cared for Rin's reputation….

Rin and Sesshomaru had spent short but intimate moments together, the night before the engagement and it was Sesshomaru who had made the initiative there…. Rin became mad at Sesshomaru 'cause he chose to leave her without a word… as if it never happened between them. Upon hearing Kohaku's justification to Sesshomaru's indifferent behavior, Rin's anger dissipated and hope blossomed.

* * *

It has been weeks after his return. Sesshomaru got himself occupied in some activity or the other to keep Rin off his mind. He was struggling to live a normal, 'Rin'-less life. No matter what he did, she trespassed in his mind and invaded his heart when he settled down for sleep, every night. The midnight meeting plagued his dreams in almost all nights. On other nights, dreams of himself making love to Rin bullied him.

_NO! I shall NEVER be like my father! I will prove his accusations wrong! _Sesshomaru pressurized himself every time to keep control on his mind which was restless as the waves in the sea. `

As far as the mission was concerned, he had his trusted servant Jaken or another one to look after the implementation and development. At regular intervals he'd send fresh action plans to Master Kenji, get his agreement through his sub-ordinate and then execute the same. Occasionally, he visited village Edo to monitor, but only when necessitated. Even then he stayed at Kagura's manor. Couple of times his legs carried him to the doorsteps of Rin's mansion, he was so close to entering it but, eventually changed his mind, every time.

Inu father had been observing Sesshomaru the whole time, and even he began to lose his patience over his son. Sesshomaru was super-fast in everything. But in the realm of emotions, a snail can beat him in the race.

Also, inu father had his own fear the girl's friend Kohaku will take his son's place in her heart. He could guess that Rin would be dejected over Sesshomaru's departure and disappearance. Kohaku was by her side, when Sesshomaru departed. Surely he must be with her all the time or at least most of the time. He can easily misuse the girl's state of emotional weakness to his advantage, being a close childhood friend that he is. _Something must be done to secure the girl…. but what? _Inu father pondered.

* * *

Rin was tying up her mother's hair, while Kohaku fed the elderly woman with her medicine. The mother eyed the boy, now a grown-up man, with admiration and gratitude. Kohaku smiled warmly in return. Misao had known Kohaku and his family even before she got physically impaired. She had always loved the boy. He was very kind and sweet. He had always been Rin's best friend.

Rin was not with her usual bright smile, but with a fake one. Kohaku knew she has been faking happy face for a while now. When asked by her father or mother (mother asked her by her facial gestures), she said that the work of implementing the tasks of the Sesshomaru's mission were getting her exhausted that she was not in her normal energetic state. The mother believed wholly while father did only partially. Kenji presumed that her inner sadness could be due to the called off engagement. But he didn't worry about her as much as he should have as Kohaku has been with Rin more often than usual. Once in a while, he returned to his village or leave on another important assignment elsewhere. But he revisited Rin as soon as he can. Or it was more like he 'revisits' his village occasionally and 'returned' to Rin's side sooner; as if he's permanently settled in Edo….

Rin was indeed disheartened at Sesshomaru's desertion. Earlier, he used to visit her for some political reason or the other; but after his departed last time, he had literally evaporated from her life without trace. She couldn't bear the fact as how a male who acted so intimately at one time (i.e their night together) could actually act so indifferent at another time.

Kohaku and Rin were strolling across the corridors after putting Misao to sleep.

"It's been almost two months" Kohaku breathed out, his mind was also with Sesshomaru.

"Nope. Two months, one week and three days" Rin replied in a bitter tone; eyes half-closed.

Kohaku looked at Rin in amazement, "Geez! You're really into him aren't you?!"

"….." Rin was silent. She had no reason to respond to a question, answer of which Kohaku is already too aware of.

Kohaku could feel her pain, having been with her for so many years. He bit his lips as he searched for words of comfort. _Oh, what's the use anyway? He's not coming back!_ He wrapped his hand on her shoulder and Rin unconsciously leaned on his arm as they walked.

Kohaku was such a great friend. Her BEST FRIEND! He was always there for her. Ten years ago, even when she came to know of her mother's physical state after the stray demons' attacks, Kohaku provided her of the comforts and consolations the girl of such a tender age needed. The thoughts made Rin smile a sincerely, after so many days. Kohaku didn't fail to notice the rare sight.

His eyebrows raised, "It's going to shower today"* he said, as he examined the sky.

Rin followed his gaze to the sky only to find it clear and bright, "and what makes you say that?"

"You smiled a sincere smile. The 'Rin' smile! The rarest occurrence!" Kohaku joked. However the hilarity contained the reserved compliment that Rin's smiles are sincere ones. It did not take Rin too long to read between his lines.

*(A/N: There is an old saying that, if something really rare happens, then it will rain on that day. That is what Kohaku is joking about Rin's smile which has become rare)

Rin hit his arm, in such a way it didn't hurt him. Yet Kohaku made an "OW!" as if it did.

Both started laughing.

"Kohaku…. You know what….." Rin dragged in a dreamy tone; her face was slightly flushed.

"Yeah, I know what. That you love me. That I'm the best friend you've ever had. That I should always be with you." Kohaku said matter-of-factly.

Rin pouted at him as he guessed it all right. "You meanie! You secretly read my mind!"

Kohaku had a good laugh at that which only angered the girl more.

"Aw! C'mon Rin! you can't be serious! You've already told me this a million times! This is probably the million and one'th time!"

Rin's pout became even bigger as her hands held her hips; her face red; her eyes shooting flames at him.

Kohaku was in a killer mood, he didn't stop when he should have. "O'course, you love me! 'cause I'm always lovable! Obviously, I AM your best friend, 'cause I'm the ONLY friend you have!... And yeah! I should always be with you, 'cause nobody else is there for you anyway" he spurted smugly.

"HEY YOU!..." Rin roared as she charged at him.

Kohaku knew when to show the strength of his legs, so he ran off. Both were running, laughing together, knocking down things and servants on the way. Even the servants were smiling and laughing at the friends' childish games. Kenji saw the adorable sight and chuckled. His admiring eyes were more upon Kohaku than on Rin! _Thank you, Kohaku…. For always being there for my Rin…._

* * *

One fine day, Sesshomaru and Jaken entered Inu father's study to seek certain historical manuscripts. Inu father was laying idly on his diwan* (A/N:-*a furniture- sorry, I do not know any other name to describe it… if you do not know it, ask google), his eyes fast shut.

"Jaken", the laying lord called, without opening his eyes.

_*GULP* _"Y-Yes, Lord Inu No Taisho?" Jaken was startled for a moment at his sudden call. His intuition told him that this was no good sign.

"Bring Rin and Sesshomaru together" uttered Inu father very casually, in his cold, uncaring tone.

_I knew it! I'm doomed…! _Jaken beak fell open; green face paled; body shivered.

Sesshomaru stiffened; he shot a fiery glare at his father.

"A couple should not be kept apart for long. It will do them no good. They will suffer from the pangs of separation….. They may even die if delayed furthermore…."

"B-B-B-But, milord…" Jaken stuttered noting Sesshomaru's flaring glare at both Inu father and Jaken. HE'S SO DEAD!

The Inu father finally opened his eyes. He stared at Jaken from the corner of his eyes. "What are you fumbling about? Are you not aware that the servants taking care of demon pets are away on an errand?... That those pets are kept apart for days, for special fitness treatment?... And that it is about time that they are to be brought together as before?"

Jaken blinked; he stared blankly for a long moment.

Inu father knitted his eyebrows together. "Why are you staring at me like that?... as if I spoke to you in some foreign language" asked Inu father innocently, with all the more nonchalance.

"*WHEW!* You were speaking of the demon pets, peacock and peahen, is it, sire?" Jaken let out the breathe he was holding for so long.

Inu father finally turned his head to fully face Jaken. "What **_else_** did you assume I was speaking of?" he asked with all the more innocence. Not only that, he glanced at Sesshomaru with suspicion, as if it was only Sesshomaru who was liable for suspicion in that study hall at the moment.

_Oooo! This Lord is a spectacular actor! He has turned the platter on Lord Sesshomaru, that even the latter got deceived by the performance!_ Jaken began panicking and perspiring as he felt Sesshomaru shooting poisonous daggers (i.e. venomous glare) at him.

"R-R-Right away, Milord! I will carry out your orders in an instant" Jaken rushed to avoid answering his question; before letting the Inu father respond he scampered away.

The eyes of father and son met. The former was staring while the latter was glaring.

_What was he thinking?... What is he having in mind?... Is he intending to assault me?... But he doesn't seem so. He sounded and acted so causally…. I wonder if something is going on between Jaken and him?... _Sesshomaru deliberated.

_"A couple should not be kept apart for long. It will do them no good. They will suffer from pangs of separation….. They may even die if delayed furthermore…."_

_Must I…... must I visit Rin?..._

The son scoffed for whatever reason that bothered him and left the study immediately.

The father smirked in victory.

* * *

Rin was alone in the night on a shrine on their village. Her servants were waiting for her at a distance, beyond view and earshot. When she was about to depart she saw the silhouette of a familiar figure standing majestically in the darkness.

Tall frame; Silver hair swaying elegantly in the night's breeze; strong physique; wearing his white kimono, with a colour which seemed blue at the edges; no armour this time; standing with his back to her.

Her mouth fell open and uttered, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin rushed towards him to get a better view of him.

The figure turned and faced her.

*GASP!* Rin was alarmed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**So what does our tall, silver-haired visitor has in store for Rin…? What will Rin do…? How will she react…? What will become of the couple…?**

**In case you are disappointed with this chap, I'm sure the next chap will have you at the edge of your seats…. Cuz the next chap will have multiple TWISTZZZZ….. They'll be totally unexpected, so don't bother trying to make a guess *WINKS* ;D**

**Don't worry… I bet you'll LOOOVE the next CHAP!**

**Plzzz review…. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favourting! Hope you have read my replies!**

**Thank you readers for guessing your best about my twists…. You are really smart! I guess I'm no good in making surprises! ^^'**

******This is the biggest chapter in the story, I guess…. **Enjoy reading! :D

* * *

"You're not Lord Sesshomaru..."

"No, I am not" answered a matured voice. From the voice and tone, Rin was able to deduce, its (i.e. voice's) possessor was authoritative but not dominating.

"You look a lot like him, sir…." _Perhaps, demons of the same clan have strong resemblance to each other…. _Rin mused and went on, "I'm sorry for having mistaken you….. I thought you were someone….. someone I'm acquainted with" Rin said a bit sadly, which was noted well by the male in front of her.

"What is your name, girl?" asked the male, as his golden eyes examined Rin.

"Rin….. And may I know yours….?"

"….Inu No Taisho" It was Inu No Taisho, who had his hair let loose at that time, and not having it in the usual pony tail.

"Oh! That….. sounds like the name of the Landlord of West" Rin said, which was more like a question.

"….. I am also a dog demon, which you have already noticed…. We have same names often….." Well that was true, though. Besides, he neither agreed nor disagreed to her point. He only stated facts like he's also a dog demon and they often have same names. In effect Inu No Taisho didn't reveal his true identity to her.

"I see…."

"…..I am also associated with the family of the Lord of Western Lands" _Because I AM the Lord, thus I am associated with the family. _In effect he didn't lie to her. He has only been 'hiding' truths from her (*AUTHOR'S WINK*)

"Really?!... So you must have known Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said a statement of a question, trying hard to hide the hope that flowed across her eyes, face and voice, but in vain.

Inu father smirked, "Yes" _Because he is my son…._

"…May I know….how he is?" Rin asked. Inu father managed to notice her blush in the darkness.

"…" Inu father let his silence kill her for a while.

"It's been a while since we met…. Just thought of asking…. Sorry…." Rin said sullenly as her head dropped.

Inu father's smirk only got wider, "He is well….."

"…" Rin slowly nodded, her gaze fixed on the ground. _He left me for good…. So he must be 'well'….._ Rin thought bitterly.

"….but"

Rin's eyes automatically sought the golden eyes of the Inu father, through her bangs.

"…..he _DOES _seem crestfallen for weeks….. for some reason…." _Which is you…_

Rin's eyes widened as hope filled them.

"…for about two moon cycles, perhaps…" Inu father said as if he was trying to assess the period (A/N: i.e two months or so for which Sesshomaru has been 'crestfallen').

"Eh!...Uh….What might have upset him, I wonder….?" Rin said trying to control her blushing.

"You tell me"

"HUH!?" Rin was alarmed; her cheeks burnt.

"You are an adolescent like him. You tell me" Inu father tactfully twisted the conversation.

"Oh that!…. I'm afraid I have no idea…." Rin said which was partly true.

"Adolescents can be unpredictable; cannot tell what they think and do" _albeit I hardly had such difficulties with them…._

"….." Rin's gaze fell on the ground again. She wanted to know more about Sesshomaru but how is she to ask without seeming to pry?

"…speaking of which….."

Rin faced Inu father.

"….You seem distressed yourself….."

"…." Rin was not surprised that he figured it out, because her face had already betrayed her sadness. But she chose to lie wearing her bright but fake smile, "I'm great! *NERVOUS CHUCKLES* Don't worry about it" she said as she waved her right hand with more *NERVOUS CHUCKLES*

"…..."

Inu father's cold silence, hard face and steady stare told Rin that he didn't buy her lie.

Rin let out a sigh of defeat and said in a low tone, "Yes, I'm sort of…. down…."

"But I'll get better soon…." She said forcing out her fake bright smile again.

"How?"

"…" Rin didn't know the answer to the question. She turned her back to him; head dropped; shoulders drooped; eyes dull; lips uttered truthfully, "I don't know…."

Inu father advanced and stood beside her; his eyes were focused on vacuum, like how Sesshomaru's eyes are often. "You have a dilemma…. But you are only running away from it….."

Rin slightly turned her head to see his face.

"Unless you have the courage to face it, it will remain and keep haunting you…."

Rin turned her head fully to get a better view of him.

"To get something your heart desires, you must sacrifice something else….."

"….."

"Whether that 'something' is worth the sacrifice, is for you to decide"

_How true….. _Rin mused. "…But how? I mean….I feel as if, I'm being held back from progressing"

"Lady Rin!" Rin turned around to find her servants approaching her from afar. They began to worry about her, as she was taking longer time than usual. So they themselves came to check her out.

"Drop all your inhibitions…. Then nothing can hold you back" said Inu father without facing her, as he was walking away in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Please wait, Master Inu No Taisho!..…." Rin didn't want the conversation to end so abruptly.

Inu father halted, turned his head to the side, glimpsing Rin from the corner of his eyes, "Remember…. Life doesn't always give you a second chance….." with that he turned and proceeded into the darkness leaving the dumbstruck Rin behind.

* * *

Inu No Taisho could have had this conversation with his son instead. But he had his reasons why he had sought Rin. Firstly, it was a conversation connected to emotions, something which his son was worst at, while his prospective daughter-in-law was best at. Secondly, Sesshomaru would never let the conversation go this far or deep as how Rin let it. He is not open-minded as Rin. Thirdly, he could not wait to meet the girl who has the potential to change his son. He also wanted to know how she normally speaks, acts and behaves; that was why he never revealed his true identity to her.

Also, he could have told Rin straight away that Sesshomaru was in love with her. That could have provided Rin the necessary motivation to pursue Sesshomaru. But he decided otherwise. He wanted to test the depth and steadfastness of her love for Sesshomaru. He only gave her basic inputs to ward off her confusion. It is like telling a sparrow where it can find food, rather than throwing the food into its nest. Now it is up to the sparrow to take the initiative and fend for itself.

Two weeks passed by. It was noon when a servant entered Sesshomaru's quarters. Inu No Taisho screened himself at a concealed corner in the Common Hall.

Servant informed Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru. There are guests who have come to meet y-"

"Escort them to the Common hall. I shall ready the scrolls in the mean time" Sesshomaru interrupted impatiently.

"….Er…" The servant hesitated at the command, but finally gave in out of fear, "Y-yes, Milord". Then he dismissed himself.

_They are a day earlier than planned…. I wonder what necessitated the reschedule…. _Sesshomaru pondered as he gathered the scrolls and headed to the Common Hall.

As Sesshomaru reached the destination, he abruptly stopped in his tracks; eyes widened; for an unguarded moment his face expressed shock; then he quickly composed himself and wore the stoic mask; but those who are close to him, would notice that his facial features minutely softened. _Rin…_

Then his eyes flew to her companion which caused his face to harden; lips held in firm thin line; chest was stung by an emotion, popularly termed as 'envy'. _And Kohaku…._

Inu father was enjoying the scene from his hiding place.

Rin and Kohaku bowed before him and said in tandem, "Lord Sesshomaru". Rin smiled her usual warm smile at Sesshomaru. Kohaku was not smiling, although his wore a casual expression.

Sesshomaru was not thrilled at the friends' harmony in their gestures and greetings (i.e. they bowed and greeted in unison). He could not stand having Rin standing by the side of another male, as though they are a couple.

Pregnant silence.

"…Welcome" Sesshomaru finally greeted his guests in his usual monotone.

All took their seats.

"Have you….come for me…?" Sesshomaru couldn't help asking the question having a very obvious answer.

"I know nobody else here, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin gave an indirect reply.

Sesshomaru nodded dumbly. Why did he even ask the stupid question?

Rin knew she is in the position to speak, so she began as she held out some parchments to Sesshomaru, "These are the reports summarizing the outcomes of your previous designs for the mission. I must say, they have resulted marvelously. Many complicated demon-human issues and disputes have been resolved. Permanent solutions were structured. The demons and humans seem satisfied with all these developments….. Also the demon-human disputes have come down like never before, over the past few weeks"

"….." Sesshomaru eyes studied the parchments while his ears listened to Rin.

"The purposes of our visit are to report to you in person about the developments and also to receive your plans and orders for Phase II of the Mission. We will be marking the agreement on behalf of my father"

"…" Sesshomaru should have at least nodded but he purposely refrained. He was pissed off with her innocent usage of pronouns like _'our', 'we',_ etc., denoting the union between Rin and Kohaku. Sesshomaru avoided meeting her face the whole time.

"…although there is one other purpose as well…." Rin said boldly, keeping her face as normal as always.

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly ran to Rin's. For some unknown reason, the dog demon's heart skipped a beat.

Inu father smirked. _Good girl….._

* * *

In the afternoon, Rin and Kohaku were supplied meals in the special hall for guests. Kohaku glanced at his friend worriedly but Sesshomaru's absence did not seem to deter the relentless Rin. Right after lunch, they were escorted to Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Kohaku discussed the terms of his next action plan for Phase II. Sesshomaru and Rin were obviously the active participants, as only they were into the mission from the start. Kohaku is not even a performer, if not a planner, as far as the mission was concerned; he was only a representative of Kenji.

_Why did they send HIM?... of all other delegates of Kenji….._ Sesshomaru was really annoyed. Not because he was the representative of Kenji for the mission; but because of his close companionship with Rin.

The discussion went up till evening. The agreement was executed by both parties.

"You did great, Rin!" was Kohaku's compliment for her involvement in the meeting which just ended as well as in the mission as a whole.

Minutes after the dissolution of the assembly (i.e. assembly of Kohaku, Rin and Sesshomaru), the impatient and restless dog demon left his study to seek Rin. He halted the moment he saw the friends smiling warmly at each other, while the boy's hand was on the girl's shoulder. Jaws tightened; fists clenched; facials muscles stiffened.

The envy that was blazing inside of him oozed through his sharp claws as poison and melted the parchment his hand was crushing. That parchment was supposedly a diplomatic excuse Sesshomaru had originally organized in order to initiate a conversation with Rin.

* * *

The next day came. Sesshomaru, who failed the hundredth time in focusing on his training, finally gave in and returned to the palace, in order to check on the well-being of his 'guest' (i.e. only Rin and not Kohaku). He did hear familiar voices chatting in the corridor as he was on his way.

"Say, Master Jaken…. Why does Lord Sesshomaru undergo such rigorous training?" Rin asked.

Jaken's chest puffed up; his head held high; eyes shut with haughtiness; left hand held behind his back; with his right hand's forefinger pointing upwards, he began "It is obvious that he does, because he is the heir of Lord Inu No Taisho….. Lord Inu No Taisho is the most powerful landlord who has ever ruled the western lands; He is even more powerful than those landlords of north, south and east; owing to his intellect, strength, power and supremacy, all other lords bow to him in reverence and respect. Of course, you must have heard of the same from your father…. Lord Sesshomaru desires to surpass his father; so he studies scrupulously and endures severe training as he is to succeed his father's position eventually!"

"OH!... WOW!..." Rin dragged in a dreamy tone. Jaken could have bet on that he saw stars sparkling in Rin's eyes.

Sesshomaru wished Jaken to end his ranting with Rin very badly, as he was getting embarrassed in front of Rin.

"Not only that, he worships battling; he looks forward to every opportunity to practice for the same…. Speaking of which…." The heavy-headed Jaken was beginning to spill out embarrassing truths, "…..if he is in a sore mood, the first place to look for him is the training quarters *_hoo-hoo-hoo* _(A/N: Jaken is laughing)"

Rin joined Jaken with her own ringles at toad servant's depiction of Sesshomaru's moods and actions.

***THUD***

Rin and Jaken turned to the source of the sound of loud footstep to find an intimidating Sesshomaru shooting death glare at the toad.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" "L-L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken exclaimed in unison.

Rin faked the bold smile while Jaken trembled at the scorching glare.

Sesshomaru advanced towards Jaken to break his head. Jaken shut his eyes and flinched, preparing himself for the blow. Instead of hearing his skull cracking, he only heard Rin's gasp.

Jaken opened his eyes only to find Rin's back to him, leaning backward and Sesshomaru holding Rin's shoulders, leaning forward. Both wearing a shocked expression.

It took a moment for Jaken to realize that Rin had actually shielded Jaken from Sesshomaru's blow; she was tripped from the sudden movement and Sesshomaru held her from falling. Jaken was baffled. Till then, he had never met one who was willing to defend him and receive his thrashing in his stead, and that too, with so much spontaneity. Jaken was indeed touched at Rin's noble gesture and was inwardly grateful to her.

Right after Rin regained her balance, Sesshomaru let go of his hold on her and turned around, not facing her.

Ever since his blunder that midnight, Sesshomaru didn't dare to touch Rin in reality, although his dreams had the opposite scenario. He was…..afraid…. He may end up hurting her or causing trouble to her already troubled life.

Rin did look a bit hurt at his quick withdrawal from her. Jaken wanted the couple to reconcile somehow. The only thing he could do at the moment, was giving them some privacy. He quickly bowed, took his leave and left in an instant.

Awkward silence.

Rin recovered from the momentary depression and said with a bright smile, "Master Jaken told me that your palace has the best garden, Lord Sesshomaru. Will you escort me to it?"

* * *

**Well-well-well! Our girl has taken a bold initiative… let's see what she has planned…. And how Sesshomaru will react to whatever her plans are in the next chap… ;)**

**Okay guys! I'm sure you would have guessed by now, that the next chap will be what you have been waiting for the whole time….. I promise to satisfy your senses…. But…..**

**I warn you…. the story is far from meeting its end…. So don't expect it to end so soon…. I have a lot to bring up and excite you all! In fact the next chap will have few fluffy moments…. ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! Hope you have read my replies!**

**Special thanks to my guest reviewers! :D**

**Read and enjoy...**

* * *

_JAKEN…..! That toad is too much of a trouble than he's worth! _Sesshomaru was still feeling uncomfortable having Rin alone with him in garden, whatever garden it might be. He was surprised that Rin was not feeling the same discomfort as him. However he still wore the mask of indifference as he assented to Rin's request with a sharp nod.

As they entered the garden, Sesshomaru heard Rin squealing in delight at the beauty. It has every species of flower of that region, and of those which Rin may never have seen. She could bet on that. From creepers to large trees, all were well groomed by the gardeners, befitting the royal palace of the West.

"Where is your….companion?" Sesshomaru couldn't help his curiosity, so he asked, but with his back to her. He didn't want her to see the displeasure that was brimming in his eyes, which surfaced despite his best efforts in suppressing it.

"Kohaku? he….he hadn't proper sleep last night…. so he's taking a nap now…." Rin managed to say, after hiding her surprise at his choice of subject for a starter of conversation.

"….", Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes….suspicion…. _how does she know….?_

"you had sufficient slumber last night, I presume…." Sesshomaru stated with his tone masked with boredom. Only God knew that it was a question, the answer to which he was dying for to know.

"Um…. uh….reasonably…." Rin dragged, _How do you expect me to sleep well after our midnight together, earlier….?_

_WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT FILTHY HUMAN…..?! _Sesshomaru's demon roared. He knew from her answer that she had not slept well. He obviously suspected, the reason must be Kohaku. He felt his chest tightening at whatever suspicions that plagued him.

Awkward silence again….

Rin decided to brush it off, as she had no clue what to make out of his enquiries and silence.

"Can I collect some flowers.…?" Rin requested Sesshomaru with her smile which made him wonder that Rin was like an eight-year old.

_Why would I deny….? _Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin ringled as she glided to the spot to pick flowers.

Sesshomaru was standing at a distance, seemingly glancing around the garden; but truthfully, his full attention was with Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's energetic call made him turn his face to her.

Rin blushed but readied herself to say, "I…. can I sing for you, milord….? I remember you, telling me that I sing well...", Rin's blush got deeper, as her gaze fell to the ground, "….I thought maybe….."

"Do as you wish" he said in his usual monotone, artfully hiding the eagerness in his voice.

Rin snapped up to see his gaze which was concentrated on emptiness. Her smile got wider and she nodded excitedly.

**-SONG BEGINS-**

My longing heart loves you, dear

My eyes dispute with sleep, without you near

The very thought of you is soothing

In my mind only you are dwelling

(Sesshomaru positioned himself few feet behind Rin so that he can observe her as well as avoid her catching glimpses of emotions those momentarily trespass his facial features)

May God save me from your alluring gaze,

Let me survive your charming antics,

Lightning slashed the bottom of my heart

Before I could recuperate from it

Oh my beloved! Who dared to etch

Your handsome face in my spirit?

(Very oddly, Sesshomaru was having a hard time maintaining a straight face; he never had such difficulty before; all due to Rin's amorous song – her earnest voice and lyrics)

My heart felt as if it was hit by a tempest,

Place your hand on my chest to know its state

My soul yearns! To see you again, my soul yearns!

(The whole time, Sesshomaru's inner being preferred to imagine that Rin's song was about him, although his common sense nagged him that it could be about Kohaku. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru went for his inner being, this time. His lips upturned by 0.75 millimetre)

No rain dissolved me; Sun never melted me,

My heart was like a rock against males,

But now, akin to the little flower,

Which bloomed on a forest boulder,

This young but vicious 'LOVE' has blossomed in me

Oh my beloved! Come to me, oh my beloved!

(The couple was so engrossed in the song, it was as if the outside world totally evaporated, and only two of them were existing)

The very thought of you is soothing

In my mind only you are dwelling

My longing heart loves you, dear

My eyes dispute with sleep, without you near

The very thought of you is soothing

In my mind only you are dwelling

**-SONG ENDS-**

It took a moment for Sesshomaru to snap out of his trance and come back to earth; for Rin to open her eyes and become aware of the world that reappeared. Sesshomaru was facing Rin with a face that expressed nothing of the great pleasure and contentment he was feeling. His lips were flexed upwards by 1 millimetre, that Rin was almost sure he was smiling.

***LOUD APPLAUSE* **

The demon and human were startled; they turned to see a horde of servants and guards, both demons and humans, (including Jaken, mind you) applauding for the award-winning performance. While human servants were applauding with great pride and enthusiasm, few demons applauded excitedly, many demons lightly, while the rest of the demons simply stood haughtily, with arms crossed. On the whole, all seem impressed with Rin's singing, as they all bothered to suspend their duties and succumbed to their curiosity and eagerness to listen to the lovely voice and to witness the adept beauty. Besides, it was not often that the palace of the West was graced with a passionate love song, sung by a beautiful human woman with such a divine voice, not to mention, in the company of the heir, Lord Sesshomaru.

Both Rin and Sesshomaru were embarrassed, no doubt. While the former, chuckled nervously and bowed to the audience with a tomato face, the latter shot them a _"What are you all doing here? Get back to work!"_glare. The audience instantly dispersed out of fear and respect for their lord.

_Mmhmm!... Just as Jaken stated…. My daughter-in-law is indeed a great singer…. _Inu father proudly smirked. He was monitoring the couple from the beginning, without their knowledge.

Sesshomaru and Rin reached a small wooden bridge in the garden. There was a small edifice facing it, supposedly the only storing tools and consumables for gardening. There stood Inu father secretly spying Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sesshomaru's eyes were surveying the surrounding, while those of Rin were surveying Sesshomaru.

_Come on Rin! It's now or never….. _Rin took a deep breath and began "Lord Sesshomaru….".

Sesshomaru turned and faced her in silence, "….."

"Remember, that I said there is in one other purpose for my visit?" Rin was blushing. But her tone was a bit melancholic.

"…." Sesshomaru's slient cue to go on.

Rin let out a sigh. "I couldn't concentrate on….. administration, personal chores, painting, assisting father…..aiding mother….on anything" Rin said, her tone vaguely tinted with complaint.

"…" Sesshomaru was indeed puzzled.

"I even forgot how to sing…."

"…" puzzlement.

"Can't even talk to anyone properly….. No appetite. No sleep….."

"…" puzzlement.

"I have just made this visit to convey that….. the reason is _you_….."

"…" ABSOLUTE PUZZLEMENT.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said in her softest tone, which caressed Sesshomaru's heart like a peacock feather. Her cheeks were burning.

"Huh?!…." REALIZATION….. Sesshomaru's stoic mask slipped; eyes visibly widened; mouth fell open by one centimetre; breathe got caught.

Rin's face reddened even more (if that was ever possible) at his reaction.

Inu father smirked in triumph.

"…", Sesshomaru forcefully broke their gaze, turned to the side and scrambled the stoic mask back in place on face.

_Do not forsake the girl, Sesshomaru. Accept her. _Inu father inwardly commanded his son.

"…I cannot wed a human" Sesshomaru responded, faking a monotone reply.

_DAMN YOU, FOOL! _Father cursed the son.

Interpretation for _"I cannot wed a human": _ Sesshomaru's choice of words in the denial implies the fact that he has no issues in 'loving' Rin back, a human that she is. Ideally he should have said, "I **will never** wed a human" which would mean that he has not the least intention to wed a human. But he has said, _"I __**cannot wed**__ a human", _which means that he cannot wed her even though he intends to do so. But throughout the ordeal, Sesshomaru had not yet realized his love for Rin.

"I know" Rin's reply was almost instant. She was not a bit surprised at his response. She mistook Sesshomaru's rejection that he does not and will love her ever.

"…." Sesshomaru was struggling to sustain his composure.

"I know you'd never love me back and take me for a mate, being a human that I am" Rin's voice was shaking as she struggled to fight back tears. Her tone became more melancholic.

"…" Sesshomaru almost flinched at those words; he quickly turned with his back to her, as pain started from chest and swelled across his throat and stomach.

The infuriated Inu father was listening as the girl's bitterness contaminated him.

"Yet I love you with all my heart…. and I'm proud of that…. You're the most perfect male I have ever met…. No matter how indifferent you may seem from the outside, I know very well, that you are very kind and compassionate from the inside, and I love you for that…. and for everything that makes who you are…." Rin said with such a confidence that Sesshomaru's head involuntarily turned to the side as his curious eyes caught the warm, loving expression the girl's face was displaying.

"…"

Inu father smiled a small 2° smile and his face softened at Rin's earnest assertion.

"I just wanted to…. to tell you how much I love you…. before it's too late"

_'too late'…..? _Sesshomaru was puzzled. He slightly tuned to see her face. Rin's eyes were surfing across the scenery around her, as her eyes struggled to prevent those tears collected in her eyes, from shedding.

"A wise demon told me that life doesn't always give a second chance…. I doubt whether I may get one …. So I have used this opportunity to…. to tell you how I feel about you…."

It was Inu father's turn to feel warm inside. This time he gave a small, bittersweet smile.

"…" Those words pierced hundreds of needles into Sesshomaru's throat and chest. For some reason, those words created a very ominous feeling inside his heart. His gaze was intent upon the girl. His insides were tearing to see her distress. Just to drive her distress away, he could have given her the world….anything…. but himself. He knew that, as well. He was gradually getting aware of the kind of regard he has for the girl. _'Regard'?..._ That word sounded too plain…too scarce…. It did not suffice the feelings and emotions those were overwhelming his being.

Having been 'successfully' discouraged by his silence, Rin turned around with her back to him.

"You are my treasure, Lord Sesshomaru…. My greatest treasure"

"…." Sesshomaru could not help the warmth that flowed into his chest and spread across all the veins of his physique.

"I love you, and I always will…. wherever I am, whatever I do…. my heart lays with you…._always_"

"…" Sesshomaru's eyes shut at the piercing yet all the more warm statement.

"I shall take my leave now, Milord. Thank you very much for your hospitality" With that Rin began walking away, without waiting for an answer.

As usual, Sesshomaru was standing like a sculpture in the middle of the bridge, eyes fixed on the one woman he truly loves, walking away from his sight and…..grasp….

_WHAT A FOOL! ADAMANT, OUTRAGEOUS FOOL!_ Inu father had to painfully fight back the urge to destroy the edifice he was hiding in and to bring it down to dust.

Inu father had always been proud of his son's intelligence. While his half-breed son Inuyasha has not the best of wits, the rightful heir, Sesshomaru has the aptitude and mental acumen to take his place. That was the first time for Inu father to declare that his son was a fool, with such affirmation. He was indeed a '_fool'_ when it comes to emotions.

Inu father's plan worked fine as far as Rin was concerned. Perhaps he should not have been disappointed as much as he has, knowing too well Sesshomaru only gave the most predictable reply to Rin and responded in the most probable manner to her proclamation.

He let out a defeated sigh as he was mentally bracing himself to take next course of action, regarding his son's romance.

* * *

**Yes, this chap has begun with humour and ended with tragedy…. Don't worry…. The next chap will focus on Sesshomaru, his feelings and mental transition…. It will have another twist….**

**In fact, the next few chaps will be full of twists and turns… so brace yourself *WINKS* ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! Hope you have read my replies!**

**Thank you SapphireEyesInTheSky, Thank you guest reviewers Irivel, Caloola, Merry Mary and other anonymous guest reviewers for your constant reviewing…. It means so much to me…. **

**Only your reviews have made me write so much…. Else, I would have given up writing a long time ago…. THANK YOU!**

**Sorry for taking almost a week for my update…. Work has gotten me busy…. But I will never fail to update! LOVE YOU ALL!^^**

* * *

"Rin….I'm proud of you!" Kohaku said on their way back to Rin's village.

Rin smiled sweetly and uttered, "yes".

Rin was acting normal. Kohaku felt he'd rather use the words 'pretending to be' than 'acting'. But he remained quiet, though. He chose not to pry on, as he could guess almost exactly, what she would have told and how Sesshomaru would have responded.

* * *

Another month rolled by. The only progress Sesshomaru made which can be considered substantial enough was the mission. The reports have that the association between humans and demons of village Edo has become less hostile. A cordial connection is expected shape up gradually over a period of time.

As far as his feelings were concerned, it must be said that Sesshomaru was….mystified. All he knew was the very thought of her brought peace to his mind. Every memory of her pleased him; especially the two incidents – the recollection of that midnight with Rin and of her proposal. The mental recollection never failed to bring the 1.50 millimetre smile on his frozen face. He was happy; refreshed…. After having known that she loves him. ONLY HIM…. And not Kohaku or any other male… But…. he is yet to know for himself whether he wants Rin. The thought that a demon such as him, should never stoop from his status to mate one of inferior class, a human, was etched in his subconscious mind so much that his love for the girl was concealed from his mind. The Himalayan pride of him, hindered his glacial heart from recognizing that the feelings he has for Rin are those a male has for his beloved mate. But he refused to believe that he would ever fall for a woman, not to mention his mental makeup not to fall for a human woman, not to fall for any woman for that matter, particularly after his father's avowal:

_"someday, someone WILL come to shatter your pride and conquer your arrogance; on that day, you'll comprehend my situation; you'll regret every single word of hatred you fired at me!"_

All these days, Sesshomaru managed to drive away thoughts of Rin by reminding himself of his father's avowal, but he could not keep her off his mind for long. How long can he remain isolated and imprison himself within the walls of his worthless pride and his father's swear…?

* * *

Sesshomaru was having his usual stroll along the forest surrounding his palace. This time, Jaken was not able to accompany him, as he was given some important task to do, by Inu father; possibly the task of feeding the demon pets, Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru found a human, who seemed to be lost in his way. The human seemed young, around his twenties; seemed like a street performer. When the man saw Sesshomaru, he was alarmed. He was trembling at the sight of the demon in front of him. As Sesshomaru neared him, the man flinched. He prostrated in front of Sesshomaru and begged of him to spare his life.

_How pathetic! _Sesshomaru scoffed, "Human. I have no intention of killing one without reason. Fear not"

Sesshomaru could not help raising his one eyebrow at the sight of the relieved man who pouring out his feeling of gratitude to him.

"Enough" Sesshomaru interrupted, "leave", with that Sesshomaru proceeded his walk.

"…Er…"the human dragged, "….please pardon me, sire, but…."

Sesshomaru did not cease walking. However the human had the demon's half-hearted attention. The man scampered after him as the demon lord did not stop.

"I-I have lost my way….. could you….. the nearby village…. I mean…what I-" the man fumbled as fear was eating him bit by bit.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of impatience and began, "Proceed in the direction of east. On your way, you will find a stream. Adjacent to it, there is a large meadow of wildflowers. If you find them, you can be rest assured that you are in the right direction. Continue in that direction and by dusk, you will reach village Ranchi", having said thus, Sesshomaru resumed walking without waiting for a response.

"Thank you so much, master! You have not only spared my life but you have also given me the direction to the nearby village. I have no words to express my gratitude!" the man said excitedly as he continued to follow Sesshomaru.

"No need" Sesshomaru said to shut the man.

"But I must do something in return for your kindness!" the man said eagerly.

_"….for your __**kindness**__"….."__**kindness**_"…

Sesshomaru immediately halted at the central word. Memory of Rin's proposal filled his mind.

_"you are very __**kind**__ and compassionate from the inside"_

The man was encouraged by Sesshomaru's halt and went on, "Being a poor street performer, I cannot give any material that will suffice a wealthy master like you" From Sesshomaru's looks, attire and speech, the man could guess that Sesshomaru was not from an ordinary family, "….But I can perform for you, master…. Please, allow me of the honour"

_Sentimental humans! _Sesshomaru stifled a sigh. He could simply dismiss him and walk off, but being in a mission such as building a positive liaison between demons and humans, his morality prevented him from acting so uncivil.

"…..What will you perform?" Sesshomaru just wanted to know how long it will take for the performance. He just wanted to get it over with.

"I can sing, master!"

"….of what?" Sesshomaru was not very hesitant because the young man had a pleasant voice. Perhaps, listening to his song will help him keep his mind off Rin for a while. Or so he thought.

The man took a moment to think; then as if he caught something, "Ah! Yes!... there is one very good piece, master. It is my favourite. It is about a demon landlord who fell in love with his human ward"

The subjects 'demon landlord' and 'human' and the object 'love' caught Sesshomaru's complete attention.

Having been encouraged by his silence, the man started detailing in excitement.

"The demon landlord had always been cold-hearted and unfeeling. One fine day, he saved a young human girl from the attack of wolf demons. The girl being an orphan, having none to protect her, the demon lord took her in; he sheltered her and provided for all her necessities. The girl was a great beauty; virtuous; a gentle character. She loved her lord so much. She was extremely devoted to her lord. As time passed, the lord gradually fell in love with her. But he was yet to profess his love for her. His hard heart, which had believed the concept of 'love' never existed, was softened….. softened so much that he wrote this song, as his emotions overflowed…."

Sesshomaru didn't expect such an elaborate history behind a song. But he could not deny the fact that the Sesshomaru did found the history intriguing.

"Shall I begin, master?" the man asked sincerely.

"Hn"

**-SONG STARTS-**

My beloved soft woman!

A gentle love has budded in my heart

Which was once, hard and unfeeling

My love for you is so extensive and towering

That even the sky cranes upwards to have a glimpse

I am one who is as far and invulnerable as the skies

And you tugged me to you with your tresses at ease

How did you summon my youth,

Within a matter of seconds?

(Sesshomaru could not help from placing Rin and himself with the human ward and the demon lord)

Even the strongest tornado had not shaken me, (A/N: the demon lord is comparing himself to a very strong tree)

But a fragile butterfly knocked me off my roots

I harbour this love for you without confession

For the fear of your refusal and rejection

My proud heart has finally fallen to the ground,

It leaps on the earth, with sheer joy,

It chants your name at every beat

Welcome, my dreamflower! Come, touch my heart!

Give me your heart as you take mine

(Sesshomaru could imagine the picture between himself and Rin. He was…..happy!)

The rain has no goal, till it reaches the earth

Once it reaches it, it's service begins (i.e. rain water from the clouds is useful only when it reaches earth/ soil)

My life commenced not, before I saw you,

Having seen you, my life finally functions

I am one, who soars in the sky and arrests lightning

But now, my hand trembles even to pluck a frail flower

Even though the God is yet to bless, an ardent devotee continues his prayer

Even when you are yet to respond, my love for you remains forever….

**-SONG ENDS-**

If it wasn't for the visibility of Sesshomaru's gentle breathing, the man would have concluded that the demon somehow turned into stone.

Moments passed.

The man gulped, "M-m-master….?"

"Take this" Sesshomaru swiftly held out his fist to the man.

The puzzled man blinked and fearfully held out his palm. Sesshomaru's fist opened and few gold coins were dropped.

The man was surprised. "B-but why, master-"

"Leave" Sesshomaru interrupted impatiently, as he started in the opposite direction – towards his palace.

The man gaped till Sesshomaru was out of range.

"Appreciable performance. Sufficient to deceive my son into rewarding you….", said Inu father as he came out of his hiding place.

The man bowed in respect, to the demon lord.

Inu father offered the man with his own gold coins.

"No, thank you, milord. I have already been abundantly rewarded by your son."

"That was only an incentive for your excellent performance. This alone is the charge I had contracted with you" Inu father said.

"But-"

"I am not one who takes 'no' for an answer" Inu father interrupted icily.

"y-yes, milord" the man rushed as he received his fees.

Inu father started towards his palace, with a feeling of resentment darkening his facial features. _Izayoi…. *SIGHS* I had never expressed my love for you, when you lived…. All due to my pride and conceit…. And this song I had written on you…. *SIGH* I had failed to share it with you…. It is now used as a means to change my own proud and conceited son, so that he should not fail as I have….. in expressing his love to his beloved woman…. from heart…._

Inu No Taisho had always loved Izayoi. Even Izayoi had known it. They mated and even gave birth to a half-demon pup. But not once did Inu No Taisho explicitly express his love for the woman. And she eventually died of ill-health. There was not one day, he had not regretted of failing to express his true feelings and love for her. By the time he had actually wanted to express himself, it was too late. She was no more to experience his honest acknowledgments and confessions.

* * *

A week had passed from the encounter with the street-performer. Sesshomaru was becoming more and more aware of his love for Rin. Inu No Taisho was becoming more and more impatient with his dead-slow son. The inu father had inwardly resolved that, if Sesshomaru failed to act upon his love-life within a week, then he (inu father) himself will kidnap Rin and hold her in his custody before she slips right through his clawed paws.

And as for Sesshomaru, he was in better spirits. Yes! HE LOVES HER! AND HE KNOWS THAT HE DOES!...

Sesshomaru was laying lazily on his bed in the afternoon, after a strenuous training Session. His eyes were admiring the picture of the teenage girl and the white pet dog. His lips upturned by 2°.

_"Even though the God is yet to bless, an ardent devotee continues his prayer_

_Even when you are yet to respond, my love for you remains forever…."_

Golden words of a beautiful love song…. When he heard the song for the first time, he could not even believe that a demon, a proud and unfeeling one, at the status of a lord, could ever love, that too, a human woman with such intensity. As days passed by, Sesshomaru began to comprehend the demon lord's feelings as he was experiencing the same himself. Yes! He realized that, even Rin is like GOD to him; that even his LOVE REMAINS FOREVER….

So what if Rin is a human? So what if his pride is to be compromised by an ounce? So what if his arrogance is surmounted for once? It is only Rin! HIS RIN!

So what if he proves his father's words right? In the end, Rin will be happy to have him for herself, would she not? Yes. If he is to lose to his father, the failure is worth it!...only for the sake of RIN….

Sesshomaru got up instantly with full of life. He strode towards his father's study with a fresh resolution in his mind.

* * *

**A month and week before….**

Rin and Kohaku reached the mansion after their departure from Sesshomaru's palace. A worried servant rushed to them. What they were about to stumble upon was most unexpected.

"FATHER!" Rin cried as she raced to Kenji's quarters. She was away for hardly two days and something like this had to happen!

* * *

**Oh no! What is with Rin's father that has gotten the girl troubled? How will this twist affect the RinXSesshomaru bond? On the other hand, what has the young demon lord planned to do, now that he knows he loves Rin and he wants her for himself…?**

**Wait for the next update for answers…**

**I'm sorry if this chap was a drag…. The story will get better from next chap…. Or so I think…. The next chap will have a bigger twist…..**

**I have the whole plot under control so the super-duper best chapters will come, but only after a few chapters…. Thank you so much for patiently reading this fic!**

**Pretty plzzz review and tell me how you feel or should I make improvements….?**


	21. Chapter 21

**My stereotypical starter of the chap: Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! Hope you have read my replies!**

* * *

The middle-aged man was laying on his bed. He looked as pale as a corpse. Only his chest which was heaving up and down rhythmically affirmed to Rin that soul still remained within the skeleton.

"Father!... Father! Wake up! It's Rin! I'm back!" Rin was sobbing as she clutched his pale cheeks.

The man finally opened his eyes; slightly though.

"Rin…" Kenji barely whispered.

"OH! Why do you have to fall ill?! Why YOU!?" Rin roared in frustration.

Kohaku was consumed by the sadness that tormented his friend. But he could not do anything to ease her; and he HATED himself for that!

Kenji had been worried about his daughter's future, ever since she had refused to get married and leave her ailing mother behind. The recent cancellation of her engagement made things worse. His worries developed multifold and his health was deteriorating at the same pace.

Kenji smiled feebly. "Do not worry, my dear…. This illness is not fatal…. I will not die that soon-"

"DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" Rin hastily interrupted at her father's choice of inauspicious words '_fatal_' and '_die_'.

Kenji's smile only broadened. "Yes…. No matter what happens to me, I will cling to my soul till….". Kenji paused, then went on wearing the most pleading face, with a tone shaking with desperation, "…..till I marry you off to a worthy suitor….. till I become a grandfather….. till I get a chance to play with my grandchildren….. _at least once-"_

Rin again interrupted her father at her father's choice of inauspicious words: '_at least once'_. But this time with her hand, covering his trembling mouth. Words failed the sobbing girl, as her head shook in disagreement to the harsh words. Her whole body cringed at the overwhelming anguish.

Kohaku immediately turned away, unable to see his friend in such a distressed state; the poor girl was already going through the phase of unrequited love; she has not even recovered from that yet and now another misfortune has hit her. His eyes were burning with wetness of the gathered tears. His handsome was face contorted with agony. His hands were trembling to shred Bankotsu to pieces; to knock Sesshomaru out cold and drag him to the clutches of his beloved friend.

* * *

Two weeks rolled by. Kenji was getting better. He was almost back to normal in the third week. Kohaku's parents visited once to inquire of Kenji's health. Kohaku never left Rin's side even once. Not when she really needed him.

It was just another normal day, when Rin was sent for to meet her father and mother. As she entered her mother's quarters, she saw a happy, content couple waiting for her.

"Rin…. come to me, sweetheart!" Kenji said softly.

Having noticed a new twinkle in her father's eyes, Rin smiled and ran into his waiting arms.

Several moments passed in sweet silence.

"Rin…. I wish to tell you something…." Kenji began hesitantly.

"anything" PROMPT!

"…..You already know of your mother's health condition…. And now…. mine has deteriorated as well-"

"father…." Rin dragged in a complaining tone, unable to bear the sick truth.

"Rin. We cannot deny that we are aging and nature is only taking its course with regard to our declining health" Kenji stated firmly.

Rin let out a sigh of defeat.

"You are our only child. All grown up….. We cannot defer this matter any longer, owing to our weakening health….. You must wed, my dear"

Rin finally knew what was coming. "Father, I cannot-"

"I know you cannot wed and leave us, especially your mother behind. So I have a deserving suitor who has agreed to live with us after our marriage"

_Not again! _"Which fool would agree to something like that!?" Rin was so frustrated that harsh words slipped out of her mouth.

"Do not be disrespectful, Rin! You will surely regret it once you know who the gentleman is!" Kenji said proudly.

_Wha!? _Rin was shocked for a moment. Then her common sense suggested, _Sesshomaru'd never mate-_

"It is KOHAKU!" Kenji declared as pride and contentment filled his being.

Rin was choked; eyes widened; jaws dropped by 5 centimetres (if that was ever possible). Rin searched her mother's face for explanation but she only found the same happiness and contentment there as her father's. It took a moment for Rin to remind herself that she better resume her breathing before she died of suffocation.

"Kohaku's parents have also agreed to it, dear Rin. They are very happy about this alliance!" Kenji was very excited. Rin painfully noted how the desperate and ailing father has recovered his health in an instant!

"Besides, you both will be staying with us only for few years. I mean, you both will have to leave and reside eventually with Kohaku's parents, once our time comes to depart-"

"FATHER! You wish me wedded! FINE!" Rin lost her control. She uttered those words before thinking. But she really didn't regret it. Did she have a choice?

But she did regret the way she had expressed her consent, when she read the hurtful expressions on her parents' faces. She bit her lips as she recalled how happy and relieved they were moments ago. They had been wearing such contented expressions, which Rin had always hoped and prayed for them to have for eternity.

"I'm sorry, father, mother…. I really shouldn't have yelled-"

"It is fine, Rin. We can understand your feelings…. But, think about it…. Kohaku has agreed to your stipulation…. Most importantly, he is a perfect man; with most admirable virtues; your best friend FROM CHILDHOOD! He seems to understand you much better than we ever have! He has always been with you in your happiest and saddest times. We are also closely associated with his family for years and both families have a cordial relationship….. Now tell me, is it possible to get a better alliance than this?"

"…." At the mention of '_better alliance' _Rin's thoughts automatically flew to Sesshomaru. A wedding alliance with Sesshomaru, howsoever impossible it may be, had not met even a single benefit so mentioned by Kenji. But the father missed one benefit, vital for any wedding alliance. That one benefit will dispel all the disadvantages of that wedding alliance and also surpass the benefits of any other wedding alliance. 'LOVE'. Rin was in love with Sesshomaru; not with Kohaku.

"….. we just…." Kenji paused to ward off the pang in his chest, "…..we just wish to make sure, that our daughter is at safe hands… that she is truly loved and cared….. so that we may rest in peace…."

Rin knew she was defeated and it was high time she surrendered at least to make her father stop his moral blackmail of mentioning about his and her mother's current state of ill-health and eventual death too often. She took a deep breath and smiled, "I give my wholehearted consent to the wedding…..". But on the inside, she was crushed.

Kenji and Misao looked like they were the happiest parents on Earth.

Then Rin went and hugged her parents.

"uh… father…. What about Kohaku…?" Rin finally asked when she was reminded of him.

"He is waiting in the garden for you, Rin" PROMPT!

"?!" Rin was shocked for a moment. _So this is all planned, huh?_

Rin had been refusing to wed only to take care of her parents' health. Now her refusal has only made the opposite impact. She had to give in if she has to upkeep their health. She steeled her heart and prepared her mind for the worst. She replaced her feelings for Sesshomaru with her parents' welfare. From that moment on, she decided to live and love ONLY for her parents.

* * *

"Kohaku" Rin called in the most casual tone she could muster.

The man turned to face her. Then he slightly blushed. "Rin…... Uh….*fake coughs* Did-did your father…." He dragged.

Rin couldn't bear her friend struggling so much, so she relieved him of the trouble, "Yes"

"oh!...um…. *clearing throat* what did you-I mean-UH-"

"I said 'yes' " Rin said forcing a bright smile.

"HUH!? Really?! Why!? I mean…uh…" The poor guy fumbled and stumbled. The shock expressed by his face was crystal-clear.

Rin ringled at her stuttering friend. She knew that it was new for him to make a proposal to a girl, especially who is too familiar to him.

"Silly Kohaku! Why would I refuse? You're the most perfect guy a girl can ask for!" Rin said honestly. Yes. She knew every word of credit given by her father to Kohaku was true. Besides, had she not met Sesshomaru at all, she would not have hesitated so much to wed Kohaku. They were best friends after all!

Kohaku blushed again. "Oh Rin!" he began in a deep tone that caught Rin's attention.

"I…um…I…." Then he swiftly turned his reddened face, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "I….I love you Rin….."

"….."

"…will you marry me…..?"

"….." Rin was only listening. She was not thrilled; nor was she blushing; like how a girl who has been proposed to should. Because Kohaku knew that she was not in love with him and that she can never love him the way she loves Sesshomaru. She only found Kohaku in similar hopeless position as her, weeks ago when she professed her love to Sesshomaru. She did not want her friend to experience same the feeling of rejection.

"Yes"

To tell that Kohaku was surprised was an understatement. Before Rin knew what happened, Kohaku wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace.

"…..Thank you Rin….. I swear to love you and protect you…. till my last breathe"

Rin smiled, "yes".

None knew for how long they were in that position. But it was sure quite long after Kohaku withdrew to meet her eyes. Rin was smiling warmly. Kohaku's hand held her jaw. Rin knew what was coming so she mentally braced herself for the gamble. Kohaku's eyes were searching Rin's for approval; but his blush only got deepened in the process and he gulped nervously. Rin did not want to scare him away, so she shut her eyes. She felt him relax; his breathe was warm against her face. She painfully controlled her face from frowning and slacked her body from stiffening by mentally chanting _for mother and father…. for mother and father…. for mother and fa- _Her mental chanting was interrupted by a wetness on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open only to find Kohaku withdrawing his head. Rin blinked in confusion. Kohaku chuckled nervously as he scratched his head, not to mention his red cheeks. Rin raised an eyebrow as her lips curled into a teasing smile. _So my gentleman of a friend couldn't even get himself to kiss a girl on lips….._

A second passed.

Both friends began laughing hysterically. Unbeknownst to them, Rin's parents were watching the scene and their hearts were overflowing with joy.

* * *

**Back to the present time….**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his father's study concluding upon a pending task. And of course, Jaken was with them. Inu father noted his son's change in demeanor and that he seemed…..glad….and content….like never before….

_This seems to be a good development…. Hmm…. Perhaps, I will not have to abduct the girl after all…. _Inu father smirked to himself.

"And father…." Sesshomaru was about to say that he has planned to visit village Edo, before they were interrupted by a servant.

"A message for you, Milord" the servant said as he submitted the letter and dismissed himself.

Ideally, Inu father should have kept it aside to listen to the good news he was expecting of his son to utter, had he not noticed the name of the sender. Curiosity-cum-anxiety got the better of him, so he opened and started reading it.

Seconds passed.

The clear glimmering expression faded as darkness masked the inu father's face; eyes turned red for a flicker of moment; face visibly scowling; his demonic aura engulfing the hall, telling the other demons that he was horrendously displeased.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru couldn't contain his own curiosity.

Inu father shot a fiery, vile, crimson-eyed glare at Sesshomaru which only perplexed the son furthermore.

"It is for you" inu father growled out as he unceremoniously tossed the letter at Sesshomaru and strode out of his study.

Sesshomaru was too mystified to lose his temper at his father's ignoble gesticulation. He took the letter and read it himself before his whole world came crashing down on his head.

Wedding Invitation of Rin and Kohaku.

* * *

**SORRYYY! for this twist…! Sesshomaru has to endure this phase of pain and agony owing to his purposeful indifference towards Rin's feelings…. Also, Rin has to go through this stage of confusion and uncertainty. But it will get better soon in the following chapters…. The chapters will be full of surprises. So, brace yourself!**

**Please wait…. Once we overcome the storm, calm is sure to come… By then, the chapters will be full of sweetest and fluffiest moments! ^^**

**Pretty please review and guide me through….. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**My starter of the chap may be stereotypical, but my warm wishes and gratitude are always fresh for every chap: Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! Hope you have read my replies!**

**I'm sorry for upsetting you all with the previous chapter... Please wait for 2 or 3 chapters after which the best part of the fiction will unravel itself...**

**Owing to the depression I have caused you all, with the previous chapter, I have made this chapter really big... I guess this is the longest chapter in this fic so far...**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Sesshomaru eyes widened like never before; no word of explanation could suffice the description of the shock, pain, disappointment and regret he was feeling at that moment, not to mention his envy. Having noticed his odd expression and having been burnt by his scorching demonic aura, Jaken sneaked a peek at the letter. The toad fainted the next moment in shock.

_How could she!? HOW COULD SHE!? _Sesshomaru bellowed in mind.

What did he expect after having declined her!? That Rin is to remain a spinster forever? That she'll never let another male take Sesshomaru's place in her heart and life?

The very thought of being surrogated and let another claim his Rin sickened Sesshomaru. _CURSE YOU KOHAKU!_ But Sesshomaru could not get mad at Rin or even at Kohaku this time. He was only mad at himself. It was all his fault and he knew that he was.

When she threw herself at his feet, he kicked her away as though she was some troublesome puppy dog. Now that he craves for her attention and love like how 'an ardent devotee yearns for his God', she is no longer his to claim! He felt like a fool….a fool in love (multiple meanings intended)…..

Sesshomaru, in such a devastated state of mind, sought his father for whatever reason, he knew not himself.

Inu No Taisho was standing in the demon pets' sanctuary. In his hands was Rin, the peahen demon, while Sesshomaru, the peacock demon, was on the ground at a distance.

Sesshomaru, the dog demon, was standing few feet behind his father. The father knew his son has sought his company, but didn't bother to act as if he had noticed him.

*SNAP*

Suddenly, the peahen jolted out of Inu father's grasp and reached the ground. The peahen was scuttling away, from Inu father and the peacock…..far away….. Inu father and his son were shaken at the sudden rejection of Rin. Inu father's hands which were held out in air, froze; his mouth fell open by 1.50 centimetre, as he stared at Rin with a hurtful expression in his eyes. His right foot took a step forward in order to retrieve her. But for some mysterious reason, Inu father halted. He let out an audible sigh and his hands dropped to his sides, in defeat. (multiple meanings intended)

He could have used his physical strength to get Rin back in his clutches but he chose not to. _If she wishes to depart…. then so be it…. _(multiple meanings intended)

Sesshomaru was in agony, but he could not and would not voice it out.

"I presume you have a plan to visit village Edo" Inu father broke the silence. He had already guessed Sesshomaru's intention to visit, before the letter came.

"…."

"I suggest you to attend the wedding ceremony, on behalf of our family" Inu father purposely rubbed salt to his son's wounds.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes in derision but hung his head low.

"You have triumphed, my son…. You have held onto your pride and honour, steadfastly; you did not let a low-life such her to conquer you with her worthless love-"

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru's eyes were crimson red as he began to transform into his dog demon form.

Inu father faced his son without flinching in the least. His face was hard and displeased. "Are you going to kill me, Sesshomaru?... your own father….?"

Sesshomaru recovered his composure when he realized how much temper he had lost.

"If killing me is what it takes for you to seek the girl's hand in marriage….then I wholeheartedly submit my life to you…."

"…." Sesshomaru was taken aback.

"But you'll never '_lower'_ yourself so much and admit your love for the girl! You'll never '_taint'_ your reputation and seek her hand in marriage!"

"….." Sesshomaru only felt insulted at his statements. It was clear that the father was being sarcastic.

"…..Eventually, it has turned out to be too late, even for that. That girl is beyond your reach now….. From what I have heard recently, both of her parents are ailing. She must have consented to the wedding in right state of mind, considering her parents' welfare… She has made the wisest choice for a husband: a close childhood companion"

"….", Sesshomaru clenched his fists and his whole body was shaking from the efforts he was taking to control his rage. His father has indirectly justified Rin's decision to marry and that Kohaku has bettered Sesshomaru as a candidate to marry Rin.

"I had challenged you earlier but I have failed. I admit my defeat to you, Sesshomaru. You have WON."

"….." On the contrary Sesshomaru was beginning to feel that it was only his father who had won and that he had failed.

"…what is the matter, Sesshomaru? Are you not _**happy**_ with your success?" Inu father persisted in pricking him.

"….." Sesshomaru flinched at the piercing words. He had finally realized that he has FAILED. Yes. He has won in his father's challenge, but has failed in his LOVE….

"_I always knew, that he was born to surpass me…. IN EVERYTHING"_

Inu father's own words rang in his head. Yes. Indeed Sesshomaru has surpassed him….even in **failing** in _Love_. Inu father turned to the side; his face shadowed by sadness and resentment; his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"I had failed to express my true affections to my human mate when she lived…." Inu father uttered in a tone which sounded gentle and shaken to Sesshomaru's sharp ears.

"…" Sesshomaru was perplexed at his father's sudden change in demeanor and subject of conversation.

"….and I regret it almost everyday…."

"….." Sesshomaru was still in the state of surprise he was in. His father never opened himself to him before.

"…and I regret even more that my son has failed as I have….. or even worse, he even had not the happiness of having his beloved woman as his mate and bearing her with his pup…." This time, his words were not meant to be stinging or sarcastic, but were only of bitterness. Sesshomaru could comprehend it in his own state of regret.

The son could hear his father retreating towards his quarters. Sesshomaru stood beaten; not knowing what he should do; how he should act. If only….if only he had accepted her when she offered herself to him…. Things would have been much different….. much wonderful…..

*FLUTTER*

Sesshomaru's thought flows got interrupted by the peacock's feathers. What he saw at that moment solved his confusion and changed his perspective. The demon peacock scuttled after the peahen and embraced it's neck with its own. The peahen rejected the peacock's affection and moved away from it. Surprisingly, the peacock did not give up. It glided towards its mate and blocked it from moving. The peahen rejected it again. The peacock cornered it, and embracing the peahen with more determination, screeching words of love and comfort to its mate in a language, Sesshomaru could not comprehend. Minutes passed by and the peahen finally gave in! Now, the peahen and the peacock were embracing and coaxing each other!

Sesshomaru was indeed taken aback at the sudden turn of events. He mulled over the situation. He regained the spirit and fortitude he had just lost. Then he decided what he must do. He started off from his palace, without telling anyone. But how would Inu father miss the sight of his son, leaving to retrieve the music of their home; sunshine of their family; the pride of their palace; the bride of his son; the landlady of the west? HIS DAUGHTER-IN-LAW, RIN.

* * *

The wedding was due in three days. Rin's mansion was greatly decorated for the occasion. The ambience of celebration filled the atmosphere. Even the servants were excited at the function that was due. Rin's room was filled with expensive gifts, ornaments, jewels and kimonos.

Rin was sitting in her room; Sesshomaru's white haori in her hands. Wedding happiness was completely absent in her. She made her best efforts to cheer up but, she only felt more and more miserable. As the day of wedding neared Rin only grew regretting the decision to marry Kohaku. Not that she had a choice. But if only she were allowed to remain a spinster forever, she can at least live peacefully with her one-sided love for Sesshomaru. But even that option is not available for her. She has to marry for her parents' happiness. Not that she would not be happy with Kohaku, but it would never be the same if she were to be with her lord Sesshomaru. She knew all too well that even if she were to live as Kohaku's wife, her heart would remain with Sesshomaru.

What truly pained her was not because she was to wed someone she does not love, because she knew from the start that her love for Sesshomaru was hopeless; like waiting for the sun to rise in west and set in east. But her beloved friend Kohaku was to wed someone who does not love him as a lover; who would never love him as a wife. Someone as noble, kind and loyal like Kohaku deserves an angel from heaven. Those facts troubled Rin day and night. Kohaku's intention had always been Rin's happiness. He never cares for himself, as how he cares for her. He was utterly selfless. But now, Rin herself is to be so ignoble, unkind and disloyal by becoming the reason for his loss of happiness. In her attempt to be selfless with her parents, she has eventually ended as being selfish with her friend.

Rin shut her eyes and bit her lips as tears flowed along her fair cheeks. The divine form of her Godly lord Sesshomaru appeared like the sunlight swallowing darkness in her mind's eye. She snapped her eyes open. _Oh! Why does he keep haunting me like this?_

Rin shook her head in denial as she resolved to steady her mind from straying far away from reality. She immediately left her room. From the balcony outside Rin could see her fiancé standing regally in front of her servants. He was giving instructions to them and they bowed in agreement as they left. The admiring looks the servants gave Kohaku informed Rin that they hold high respect and regard towards their future master.

Suddenly Kohaku looked up and caught Rin red-handed, who was gazing at him the whole time. His eyed widened. Then he quickly turned his handsome face away to hide his flushed cheeks and flustered smile. Rin raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her bold, talkative friend has turned into a bashful fiancé!

After calming his throbbing nerves down, Kohaku looked up and faced her again with an embarrassed smile plastered on his face; his fine-looking eyes were twinkling in joy. Rin shot him a bright smile in response. Kohaku then waved her a 'bye' as he turned to leave to monitor the work of the servants.

Rin was still smiling at the retreating form of Kohaku. _This Kohaku! He's so sweet!...and charming! _Rin tried to console herself that this wedding alliance was not as bad as she deemed. In fact, it was the best she could get. Kohaku is the best male she could get in her life. She should and would be happy with him and she could live a normal life as his wife, like any other girl…..

Rin was supposed to go to the shrine, so she mentally noted to take the blue shawl which Kohaku had gifted to her on an occasion. She was thinking over how she could muster a 'happily ever after' life with Kohaku as she took the clothing from her bed and started to leave.

_Yes! You can do this Rin! _Rin motivated herself as she sat in her carriage. But something seemed strange. Kohaku's gift of a blue shawl somehow looked white to her eyes.

She held up the clothing in her hand and unraveled it.

Sesshomaru's white haori.

Rin's heart sank to the depths of Pacific Ocean.

In the process of brainwashing herself consciously, her hands have unconsciously sought Sesshomaru's haori instead of Kohaku's shawl. When she makes a conscious attempt to keep Sesshomaru off her mind, the demon lord invades her sub-conscious mind. What was she thinking?! That she could manage to live a happy, contended life without Sesshomaru..?! Who is she kidding..!?

* * *

_I'm coming for you, Rin…. I will not let you become another's…. You're mine! ONLY MINE! _Sesshomaru was pursuing towards Rin's village at jet speed.

By far, Sesshomaru had declined the love of countless females. But his recent refusal to a certain female has made the process of the refusal and its aftermath, most devastating. He had been foolish enough to deny the one woman he truly loves and also let some other male to seek her hand in marriage. Sesshomaru slammed his eyes shut, having disgusted with himself. The hurt in Rin's eyes and tone when he had uttered his refusal was scorching him from that day. _She must have been in anguish…._ A woman's unrequitted love….

_Kagura….! _Sesshomaru swiftly opened his eyes at the reminder of his cousin. She must have been the the same state of anguish upon his rejection of her proposal. But Sesshomaru simply walked off and did not even bother to check up on her thereafter. It was not that he neglected her on purpose. He was already tangled up with the complications of his own love-life that the thought of Kagura completely slipped his mind. It was not that he would ever accept her, in the way she had wanted him to. But he at least should have made efforts to make sure she is in good, or at least in peaceful state. He changed his direction and headed to his uncle Naraku's manor.

* * *

The manor seemed eerily quiet for Sesshomaru. He could not find anyone there. _Strange….._

After surfing from within the manor he reached the garden. At least someone should be there. _Hmm….None here…._ Sesshomaru was perplexed. _Are all of the occupants, including the servants away…?_ Sesshomaru started to retreat before he heard a soft panting from behind a huge tree. He glided after the sound, without expecting in the least, what bewilderment he was to encounter at the sight in front of him.

The brutally injured Kagura on the ground, struggling to keep her soul from departing from her now disoriented state.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his mouth fell open and uttered, "Kagura!" He was kneeling by her side in a moment.

Shock was evident on the wind sorceress's face. "…Sess…shomaru….?" was all the battered woman managed to say, which was not even close to a whisper.

Sesshomaru was infuriated beyond words and his glowering face showed it well.

"Who was it…?" Sesshomaru said as fury dripped from his words.

Kagura made what was close to a chuckle. Perhaps she had thought that it was an obvious question.

"My father" Kagura said bitterly, distress tinted in her tone.

Sesshomaru was not as surprised as he should have been. Her only foe, who was powerful enough to destroy her was her father. But Sesshomaru truly had not expected his uncle to act so low and vile as to harm his own daughter, no matter how much of a heartless demon that he was. No wonder demons were hated so much by the humans.

"You must be treated" Sesshomaru said as he motioned to lift her. But Kagura protested.

"NO! Sesshomaru! It is far too late for that…. (panting) I may die any moment…."

Sesshomaru felt a pang inside his chest that showed him what they call as regret and helplessness. She was right. It was apparent that she was in such a state for almost two hours. She should have been tended to at least an hour ago, if she was ought to survive. But that does not have to mean that Sesshomaru should abandon the very idea of aiding her multiple fractures and injury.

"(panting)Sesshomaru, heed me! It is of great importance. Your(panting)…. human companion….."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Why has Naraku fatally harmed his own daughter?! 'your human companion'…?! What does that got to do anything with Sesshomaru's human companion…?!**

**Stay tuned until next chap!**

**Pretty please review and tell me how u feel…. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! Hope you have read my replies!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Sesshomaru's breathe hitched.

"That girl, Rin. She is to be abducted. (panting) She will be killed by the end of the day"

Sesshomaru's heart soared from his chest and got stuck in his throat. His stomach was on fire.

"I happened to overhear my father's conversation with one of (panting)….one of his men. I protested. I threatened to spoil his design….. (panting) and I tried, but…." Kagura's voice broke as tears from her eyes, stopped her explanation midway.

She had not needed to continue to know what had happened afterwards, as her broken body states the repercussions very clearly. _But why….? What is that foolish demon, Naraku plotting…? _Sesshomaru felt that his uncle no longer deserves any respect.

"My father's scheme is to have Rin abducted by his confidential servants, some lowly demons…(panting) They will have her tortured, before slaying her…..(panting) It is to permanently demolish the coexistence of demons and humans of this village and the whole of the western lands. (panting)"

Sesshomaru's eyes went crimson red at the very thought of the torture and execution Rin was to be subjected to.

"The village head and his family were already attacked by stray demons, some ten years ago. (panting) It seems it was only my father's arrangement….(panting) to destroy the relationship between the two races."

Sesshomaru's blood boiled as he mused over the sufferings Rin and her parents had undergone due to the misfortune, and the hardships both humans and demons endured on account of the enmity between the two races. He just could not believe that he had been trusting his uncle enough to stay at his manor, all these years.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru (panting) I could not save your _woman_" Kagura said in a softened tone, hurt and sourness obvious in her tone.

Sesshomaru only felt grateful towards his cousin at that moment. Kagura was not a protective type, saving lives, especially humans. Nor did she bother about hostility between the two races because she was strong enough to take down a small army humans and demons alike. She must have known from her father's conversation that Sesshomaru loves Rin. That was why she had gone out of her way to save Rin; to save Sesshomaru's happiness.

_But how did Naraku come to know of how I feel about Rin…?! _Sesshomaru wondered.

"You must hurry….save her…" Kagura interrupted his stream of thoughts.

But Sesshomaru did not move an inch, "Kagura…" How can he leave her like that….?

"It is all right…. At least I happened to see you once…. before dying…."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"…finally…..I am free…..as the wind…" Kagura said breathlessly.

She smiled as she shut her eyes.

It took a while to Sesshomaru to even realize that she had passed away, let alone believe it.

Her dead form dissolved into the wind, as the feather that was clinging to her dark hair was carried away by the breeze.

He felt his insides tug at the loss of his cousin.

_FREEDOM….! _Sesshomaru could hear the unspoken words Kagura's alleviated soul whispered.

The fact of Kagura's demise, although saddening, Sesshomaru could not help the feeling of relief that she was finally liberated from the hell of a life…. Just as she pronounced, she was 'finally free as the wind….'

Several moments passed like hours to Sesshomaru and he became aware of the fact that he cannot afford to spend the crucial moment in grieving over Kagura's death. He must hurry to rescue the only other woman left; the most important woman of his life. _Rin!_

Sesshomaru took flight immediately.

* * *

The whole mansion was haunted by mournful silence; not at all emanating the aura of wedding celebration. Sesshomaru almost prayed that what he thought would have happened had not happened. He found Kenji down and despondent. He was kneeling beside Misao, who was bed-ridden.

Kenji finally came out of his world of angst and noticed Sesshomaru's presence. "Lord Sesshomaru! Those wicked demons! They have my beloved daughter….. Oh, my Rin! What is to become of her!" Kenji lamented.

The servants around, explained to Sesshomaru, that when Rin was on her way to the shrine, she was abducted by some stray demons. The maid and guards who accompanied her were injured. Kohaku and many other men of the village have gone to rescue her. Sesshomaru bitterly acknowledged the truth, one which he had hoped was not the truth. However he vowed to save her life even if it was the last thing he would do.

Sesshomaru learnt that Rin had been taken into the forest, as told by the injured servants. The demon lord felt that it was a small fortune that he became aware of Naraku's design. Since it was his uncle who was involved it this, he could vaguely guess the location where he would have Rin hidden. In any case, he can locate Rin at ease once he transforms into his dog demon form. He can scent her out.

Sesshomaru quickly briefed out to Kenji and the servants that it was Naraku who is behind all this and about his plot. He also instructed the servants to seek Kohaku and the others and tell them the location. In the mean time, Sesshomaru would be after Rin.

Kenji was infuriated when he came to know of what his supposed ally, Naraku had done and what he intends to do to him, his family and his village.

Misao recovered her consciousness. Her eyes began to pour and she was making some gestures to Kenji which Sesshomaru was not able to fathom much. Kenji's eyes were covered by sheen of tears and he hung his head.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru could not help his curiosity.

"She…..she says, she wants to see her child _one more time_….." Kenji said, as his tone shook. It implies that Misao is in her last moments of her life.

Misao's brown eyes and body pleaded Kenji in her gestures with desperation. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest that, Rin was to lose her mother, the one whom she took care of day and night, for ten years. And she is not there with her mother at the moment she really needs her. To make things worse, she is kidnapped.

"I shall take you and Lady Misao with me. We will be returning with Rin" Sesshomaru stated assertively.

Kenji could not refuse him. If Misao was to die, let her die peacefully after seeing Rin. Misao's condition was such that, she may not survive more than a day. And it is highly doubtful that Rin will be rescued before that, if at all she is rescued before she is killed.

Misao thanked Sesshomaru with the gratitude flowing in her eyes and body language. Sesshomaru glanced at her once and gave a small but sharp nod.

Sesshomaru transformed into his magnificent dog demon form. Kenji mounted on his back, with Misao in his arms. The demon raced towards the direction of the location, his excellent sense of smell guiding him through.

* * *

"…..hmm…a..a…ow….!" Rin finally came back to consciousness as her whole body ached. The last she remembered was, she was snatched away by a pack of stray demons, when she was on her way to the shrine along with her maid and guards.

She took a look around. She was in a huge, gruesome cave. She felt sick at its filth. There seemed only one narrow way connected to where she was imprisoned. She quickly got on her foot and ran for it. She stumbled twice, as her legs were numb, not able to support the weight of her body as how it should.

*GASP*

The narrow way was only a path to a big arena of innumerous stray demons. They were all staring at her menacingly; ready to tear her apart if she moved a muscle to escape. The very sight of them brought the horror that terrorized her from childhood.

_Why have they abducted me? What do they want from me? _She darted away, back to her prison as fear consumed her.

_Great! What am I going to do now?... What about mother? Father? Kokaku? _Rin's thought flows were in torrents. _Lord Sesshomaru…..Is this it…? Will I not ever see you again….? _Then her tears began flowing in torrents.

She recalled how she was saved, the last time when she was attacked by a stray crow demon. It was her lord Sesshomaru who came for the rescue. But now? She is kidnapped and Sesshomaru would not even know it. He would probably be engaged in his stately affairs too much to even think about her. Her death would only come to him as a news, much later than her departure from the world. He would probably be relieved that he is permanently free from another, annoying pursuer of his. Rin felt her heart breaking at such thoughts; bitterness tore her heart. She really did not wish to live any longer. Not after being unloved by the only man she loves. She was almost happy that fate has given her a chance to die peacefully without further agony. At least Kohaku would not have to marry the woman who will not love him as how he wants her to. But…..wait! what about her mother…? She has to survive at least for her! _Only for her…. _

*CRASH*

Rin jolted at the sudden clamour behind her and turned her attention to the source which was emitting heavy demonic aura.

"*GASP* Master Naraku!" Rin was in utter shock. The powerful and aristocratic demon of her village who was supposedly an associate of her father.

Naraku looked as evil as ever, though he was in his humanoid form. His eyes seeped with wickedness. He smirked evilly at Rin.

His expressions alarmed Rin and told her that he is no longer an 'associate' as how he had pretended to be till date.

"You have escaped me the last time I attacked you, ten years ago, you weak _mortal_ girl! I should have ended your pathetic life after that. Due to my oversight, I had let you live your worthless life all these years to such an extent that you have grown up to be my greatest threat, by bringing a liaison between my race and yours… huhuhun….. Did you really think that us demons would ever lower ourselves to your state and coexist with you filthy humans? How foolish!"

Rin could not move a muscle at his declaration. Naraku was an enemy all along, but he had pretended to be an ally the whole time! It was only HIM who had attacked her and her family ten years ago! Forget about that! What does he plan to do to her NOW….?

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring... This roller-coaster ride will supposedly end by next chapter…. Thereafter the best part of the fiction will surface….. Please remain patient till then...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review sooner so that I may write and update sooner…. Thank you! ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! Hope you have read my replies!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Sesshomaru heart picked up pace as Rin's scent got stronger every second. Wait till he gets his hands on her! He will never let go of her and leave her in peril!

Much to his annoyance and frustration the stray demons those which were guarding the entrance to the cave that imprisoned Rin, hurdled him from reaching her. Kenji and Misao were left on the ground so that they may take shelter somewhere hidden. The tremendous, alabaster demon lord combated with them ferociously like a rabid dog! Had Inu father seen the scene, even he would have been confounded at the image of the vicious beast.

The battered bodies of stray demons were getting dispersed in chunks. The dog demon's fangs and claws were dripping with blood and his silver body was sprayed with the crimson liquid. He was mad! Furious! Bloodthirsty! He had almost cleared off all the stray demons. He could not help the sick feeling at the pit of his stomach as he grew more and more anxious about Rin's security.

*SHRIEK*

_RIN! _Sesshomaru instantly dashed into the cave after reverting back to his humanoid form.

Just as Sesshomaru feared, he found Rin in the grasp of the wicked demon Naraku.

"Unwise nephew! Do not tell me, you choose to defy me just to save your weak human girl!" Naraku hissed. He had transformed into his true humongous form that emits poisonous miasma.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, joy overwhelming her agony. Something tiny, fluttered inside Sesshomaru's chest when he heard her loving call of his name. But he did not utter a word to her in response to her call.

"Indeed I shall defy AND destroy the demon who was so despicable as to slay his own daughter for his self-interest. You are a disgrace to the whole of demon community" Sesshomaru shot his iciest retort.

"*GASP* Wha-?! K-Kagura's dead!?" Rin exclaimed.

"huhuhun….. But that is what makes us demons, different from the sentimental humans, doesn't it Sesshomaru? We never HAD a heart. Then where is the question of protection and love?"

No matter how well Sesshomaru's stoic mask hid his emotions, inwardly he was already in panic to find Rin in Naraku's clutches while an injured Kenji was at a distance, with Misao by his side. Misao was crying helplessly at her daughter's state while Kenji was completely terrorized.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please! I beg of you to take mother and father and leave! I-I cannot have them in danger for my sake. I can never forgive myself if anything happens to them!" Rin pleaded, with a tear-stained face.

"RIN! NO! If you are to die, then we will die with you!" Kenji declared.

Sesshomaru could not utter a word. Rin cares about everyone but herself. Naraku will pay for all his offences. Sesshomaru will make him pay….

Naraku paid no attention to the sentimental scenes which were playing in front of him. He was focused on his nephew instead. "l should have taken your father's place as the ruler of the Western lands. But your cunning father, gained the support of both humans and demons by proposing and setting up the coexistence between the two races. He ultimately took control and ruled us all. *HUFF* Humans are never equal, even to the dust of demons' feet. If it was not for you and this wretched human girl, my design of enslaving humans by demons, by use of force and taking control of the whole region would have been accomplished. Huhuhun….. But now, I shall kill her *HUFF* My gratitude to you, dear nephew, for bringing along the village head and his crippled wife, I shall kill them as well. The blame will fall on demons."

Sesshomaru felt sick with disgust towards his uncle. So this is what he has planned all along! How vile and disreputable!

"Oh! I have forgotten! Yes!" Naraku went on, pretending as if he had really forgotten to mention something, "My confidential human servant Bankotsu will set the human homes on fire with the help of some of my demon servants. This will only aggravate the crisis. These will do to destroy the alliance between the two communities for another millennium!" Naraku said as he burst out his evil mirth.

Rin and Kenji gasped at the mention of 'Bankotsu'. He was a bad guy after all!

_Bankotsu….?! So his true intention earlier, had been to wed Rin only to kill her and her family and cause havoc to demon-human affiliation!? _Sesshomaru could now put the pieces together, in spite of lack of explanation from Naraku's side and figure out what had been the original plan of Naraku. The evil demon must have set Bankotsu up and sent him as Rin's suitor to achieve his wicked designs.

_And it was him who told Naraku of me and Rin…. _Sesshomaru then realized that Bankotsu must have told what had happened between him and Rin the other night. That was how Naraku came to know of Sesshomaru's feelings for Rin.

"Don't act too smart, Naraku!" Kohaku voice thundered the cave.

"Kohaku!" Rin called out in both joy and anxiety. Now even Kohaku has come. What if he gets hurt by Naraku…?

"Bankotsu and your demon servants are dead now" Kohaku said as an assertion.

Naraku's malicious smirk disappeared. For the first time, his malevolent face expressed mild uncertainty, which can be interpreted partly as alarm and partly as worry.

"Now, let Rin go" Kohaku commanded, in such a tone, that even Naraku felt threatened for a split second.

Although Sesshomaru was inwardly relieved of the Kohaku's accomplishment, he could not help the feeling of envy and guilt that took him over, when he had realized that he had only told that he had come to defy his uncle who has disgraced his race, while Kohaku has clearly expressed in few words that he has come only for Rin. What would Rin think of Sesshomaru and what would she think of Kohaku…?

"Huhuhun….." Naraku made his evil chuckle only to launch his attack on Kohaku. Sesshomaru darted his way towards his uncle and hit him with his poison whip. Sesshomaru's poison whip and Kohaku's weapon were causing reasonable damage to Naraku's form. But it was not enough to defeat the demon. Sesshomaru attacked Naraku with his weapon Tenseiga which was forged from his father's fangs (A/N:- This Tenseiga can be used as a weapon; it can hurt and kill) which greatly injured Naraku.

What Rin was unable to decipher was, how Sesshomaru's attacks were so powerful, when his moves were only so graceful. To untrained eyes, Sesshomaru's elegant moves might have even seemed like dancing. Rin's admiring eyes were vigilantly following Sesshomaru's every move, documenting his every motion in her memory. These mental documents might come in handy whenever she can daydream about him in solitude.

Sesshomaru was already a demon too powerful for someone like Naraku to handle. Kohaku was by no means weak, because he was a fierce fighter for a human. Naraku began to understand that he was going to lose the battle. He swung his tentacles at Kenji and Misao.

"Mother! Father! NOOO!" Rin cried in distress.

But what the spectators saw was that the couple were pushed away by Kohaku who was knocked out of consciousness, in their stead.

"KOHAKU!" Rin and Kenji called in unison. Misao was shaking hard, with fear and anger at the state of Rin and Kohaku. If only she was not crippled! If only she could speak! If only….!

Sesshomaru could not put up with Naraku any longer. He made a final blow at him which proved to be the fatal strike. Naraku's face was contorted with the immense pain he was experiencing; his huge form was collapsing to pieces. But the failure made him no better. He smirked his vile smirk at the last moment of his life. Sesshomaru was annoyed to no limits, he literally kicked him on the face to wipe the smirk off.

Sesshomaru darted towards Rin to get hold of her before Naraku could-

"Did you really think I will die in vain, _nephew….?"_

Sesshomaru's breathe got arrested when he realized what was coming.

Sesshomaru roared, "DO NOT DARE-"

***SHRIEEEEEK***

The contemptible demon pierced his poisonous tentacles into the human girl's chest.

**"LET GO OF MY BABY!"**

All, including Rin turned their attention to the source of the command.

MISAO!

She was standing on her foot! Her wobbling legs were rushing towards her daughter. She made a sincere but an unsuccessful attempt to run towards Rin. But her untrained legs gave away, which was about to be followed by a grave fall. Sesshomaru glided caught the elderly woman in time.

"Huhuhun….So something good has happened with this girl's _death_…." Naraku uttered the venomous words as he dissolved into thin air, departing earth for eternity.

Rin's tattered form was falling, ready to hit the ground. Her eyes were fixed on her mother the whole time. She was in the happiest state of mind that she had not felt the pain that filled her body. Sesshomaru swiftly caught Rin with his other hand. He left Misao wailing at one side of Rin while he took another. A terrified Kenji rushed his way to his daughter.

Sesshomaru's mind was in such condition that he was only half-aware of the world around him. He had lost part of his consciousness, from the moment he witnessed Rin getting stabbed. He had realized that Rin's injury was undoubtedly fatal, and that she is living her last moment in her miserable life. His mind was foggy. Sharp needles were break through the veins in his wrists as anxiety devoured him. His broken stoic mask revealed glimpses of the tight emotions he was experiencing.

"Mother…you are…..well….." Rin's eyes were flooded with tears.

"Oh my RIN!" Misao slapped her face hard with both her hands.

"Rin-NO!" Kenji held his chest with was twisting with ache, "I am sorry dear. I have failed to-to..." Kenji broke into sobs as he was unable to go on. Both the parents were in such misery that they could not say anything….. What's the point of it now? It is too late….!

"Please do not worry, father. It was never your fault….At least….mother has recovered her health….. _Now I can_ _rest in peace…._"

"NO!" the parents howled together. Only now they had realized how painful it would be if a loved one uses the phrase '_Now I can_ _rest in peace'._

Two reasons for which Rin desired to live were her mother and Sesshomaru. The second one no longer existed after the dog demon's rejection. Now the first one has also ceased to exist as Misao's vocal cord and nervous system have begun to operate as they should. How fortunate she is! Only she will not live to witness the progress in her health.

Sesshomaru's hands were lightly trembling as regret and agony penetrated through his chest and tore the insides of his head.

Rin's gaze faced Sesshomaru, which emitted love and devotion to her lord. "Thank you, lord Sesshomaru…."she whispered. She reached behind the folds of her kimono and took out Sesshomaru's haori she had held. Now the haori was in shreds due to Naraku's stab. But it was bluish green in colour.

Only then Sesshomaru remembered that his Haori had the power to absorb poison from entering the body of the one wearing it. Else Rin's flesh and bones would have been completely burnt by Naraku's venom, leaving only subtle ashes behind that would have been disintegrated without trace and carried away by the wind. The haori was poison-proof and that was the main reason he had left it with Rin. And she has carried it with her all along. How she must have loved him!

"Rin…" was all Sesshomaru managed to say, while he had at least one thousand words to express he true love for her. He had lost his eloquence of speech at the most inopportune time…..

"I love you" Rin whispered as she shut her eyes. Misao and Kenji were shocked. Their eyes darted between Rin and Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru uttered in his softest tone, "I love you too"

Then everything came to sense for Rin's parents. Sesshomaru and Rin were in love with each other all along….

No response from the girl.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru stated, as a matter of questioning her sudden silence and her lack of expression for his confession.

No response.

Sesshomaru did not dare to realize what he was supposed to realize.

"Rin.…wake up…" Sesshomaru whispered.

No response.

"Rin", Sesshomaru called.

No response.

"Rin…. Heed this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru commanded.

No response.

"RIN, ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru raged.

No response.

"Rin, please!" Sesshomaru finally pleaded.

No response. Instead, only the noise of the loud howling parents was heard.

"…"Language and vocabulary failed Sesshomaru and he could only shake her shoulders desperately in his attempt to bring her back to consciousness. Or more like bring her departed soul from the underworld.

No response.

The girl's face was pale; body was cold; she had stopped breathing.

Sesshomaru bit his lips as he repented for what had just happened. He hung his head in shame. Eyes behind his bangs. His insides were completely shredded and his mouth twisted, baring his fangs as the anguish strangled him.

_She can't be saved….?! I cannot save her….!?_

Just as his father pointed out…. He had failed to express his love for his woman….like his father…. Even worse, he never mated Rin and bear her with his pup…. even worse…. Rin never came to know of his love for her…. Sesshomaru placed Rin's corpse on his soft pelt and embraced it. His face hidden into the crook of the now cold neck of Rin. It was all due to his worthless pride…. Insignificant adamancy of proving his father wrong….. Now what has he achieved by it? NOTHING!

For the first time in his life, he felt himself to be the most pathetic demon alive! When she was alive, she was yearning for his love. She even pursued him to his palace out of her way and proposed to him. But he was of no avail. But when he has come to seek her out; to confess his love for her; to mate her; to claim her as his…she has become one among the dead…. This was fate's severe punishment for Sesshomaru's denial of his love for her….of HER love for him…..

_No….! NO….! RIN…!_

All of a sudden, strong demonic aura engulfed Sesshomaru as he was mourning over Rin's dead form. Minutes passed and the demonic aura only got stronger. Kenji had to drag Misao from Sesshomaru and Rin in order to avoid the suffocation of the toxic aura.

* POUND*

"…" Sesshomaru who was in a different world, was retreating back to earth at the foreign feeling.

* POUND - POUND*

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open.

* * *

**(Hi Merry Mary! I added the 'kick on the face part' as you requested... Hope u like it ^^)**

**A BIG SORRY for the merciless cliffhanger….**

**I had initially thought of closing this chap with '****_NO….! NO….! RIN…!' _****But that would be too much of a torture to you guys…. :D**

**Will update soon….**

**Thank you so very much for your patience…. Your patience will receive the rightful REWARD in the next chap… or more like, from the next chap…. Cuz all the subsequent chaps are mainly to reward your patience and to satisfy your senses….. I PROMISE!**

**Also the next chap will be big ….**

**PLZZZ REVIEW! Your reviews have made all the difference and they will continue to make so…..^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thank u soo much for all ur reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! **

**I'm so sorry I didn't reply or PM you all…. I had to update this chap as soon as possible but I have very little time at hand… But my gratitude for you all is immense…. A BIG THANK YOU!**

**Madamoonrose: I can understand why you think, Kohaku was OOC. Please read this chap which might clarify your doubts…. Do please tell me if you still feel odd at Kohaku's OOCness :-D**

**Merry Mary: I personally find it hard to write Inu No Taisho, 'Cause there is not much detail in manga/ anime/ Inuyasha movies about him. He is shown only on Inuyasha movie 3, and that too only for a few minutes….. so it is kinda hard to imagine how he would act and react on various occasions and keep him in character while writing…. Thanks for asking! :-D**

**I can see some of you have guessed about Tenseiga….. very smart! ^^**

**About last chapter, just to clarify some of the readers who are unclarified: Sorry guys…. But Rin DID NOT hear Sesshomaru's confession…. She died before that….. WAIT! Before you throw rotten eggs and tomatoes at me, please read this chapter….. **

* * *

_TENSEIGA…?!_

His attention focused on his sword with was pulsating hard against his waist. His right hand sought the hilt of Tenseiga.

The moment he touched the hilt, he felt that his demonic instincts were triggered and that Tenseiga was somehow communing with him.

He gently placed Rin's corpse on the ground and stood. He unsheathed the sword that flashed against the reflection of the sun.

*GASP*

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his breathe got held at his throat when his gaze fell on Rin.

Some weird-looking minions with grim reaper weapons in their hands were surrounding Rin's corpse. They were small and green like Jaken but looked even uglier than him.

He glanced once at Tenseiga. His instincts prompted him to launch his attack on the minions with his sword. And he did. Kenji and Misao could only see Sesshomaru swaying his sword aimlessly in the air.

The pallbearers of the underworld disintegrated into dust, and stirred Sesshomaru's anticipation. He knelt down and cradled Rin's body on his right arm. Seconds passed which seemed like hours for the dog demon.

*THROB*

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

*THROB*

His mouth fell open when he felt Rin's heart beating again. Her body recovered the warmth and her face was no longer pale.

Brown orbs were unraveled to captivate the demon lord as the butterfly eyelids fluttered open.

*BLINK-BLINK* Rin blinked blankly.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru choked out.

"….Lord….. Sesshomaru….." Rin's voice was hoarse at the soreness her throat was suffering. But her facial expressions told Sesshomaru that she was at the peak of joy to see him and to hear him utter her name.

The dog demon and frail human were lost in a gaze as the former lifted the latter to a sitting position on the ground.

"RIN! MY DARLING!" "RIN!" Before he could react Misao and Kenji called in unison and flung their arms around her Rin.

Sesshomaru let go of Rin reflexively. The doting parents are now crying in joy at the resurrection of their daughter. They surrounded Rin and held her tightly against them….as if she'll disappear again if they loosen their grip on her. They were showering endearments on her.

Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. Rin's alive!

"RIN!"

Kohaku who had just recovered from unconsciousness threw himself at Rin. Thanks to God, Rin did not die again, at the pampering of her parents and fiancé.

Sesshomaru watched the whole scene with a bittersweet feeling in his chest. _My Rin…. I…..I am…..pleased…._

He was indeed the happiest demon on earth, having the love of his life resurrected…. that too by himself…. For once in his life, his deadly demonic powers have resulted the opposite: bringing back the dead. But, he felt as if, he was a piece that really did not fit in at the moment as he studied the happy family in front of him. He felt unfit for the perfect girl, Rin.

_Perhaps….perhaps, she is better off this way…. _Sesshomaru mused as he felt a sharp twinge in his chest.

Several moments passed and the family was celebrating that all turned out well.

"huh….?!" Kohaku looked around, "Where's lord Sesshomaru…?"

Rin felt the reality pounding her head. Her anxious eyes frantically grazed around her only to find her beloved lord gone. The immense joy she was feeling at her mother's recovery, at the wellbeing of her father and fiancé and at her own survival, dissipated. _Where did he go…? Why did he leave me behind….? Did he come just to save us so that his past efforts for the mission will not be spoiled?! How could he be so unfeeling! _Her lips pouted and eyes burnt with fresh tears.

"Why I haven't even expressed my gratitude to the lord, for resurrecting our Rin!" Misao exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Rin was shocked, "What-what do you mean, mother?! 'resurrecting'…?! Does that mean that I….I…" _died…!_

Misao nodded with hurtful expression on her face. Kenji's face also told Rin that it was true.

"Wha…..?!", Kohaku was flabbergasted.

Rin felt guilty for misunderstanding him for a split second. _Lord Sesshomaru! _

* * *

Tenseiga had only been a mere weapon with no special demonic powers till the day Rin was resurrected from the underworld. It was made out of Inu father's fang in order to constitute an heirloom to the heir of the West, Sesshomaru.

-FLASHBACK-

"This is merely a weapon, fit to incise weaker enemies….. Nothing more…." Sesshomaru said in an icy tone. But Inu father did not fail to notice the complaint tinted with it.

"and is that a predicament?" Inu father asked in his calm, cold tone.

"…" Sesshomaru took few seconds to piece together his thoughts so that he may voice them out.

"This is made from your fang. However, it does not possess demonic powers, in fact, it does not possess any power as your other fang, Tesseiga which you have thoughtlessly bequeathed to your half-breed of a son, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru charged.

"You are in no position to disparage my decision to bequeath Inuyasha of Tesseiga" Inu father chided his older son and went on, "He is a half-demon, and so, he is physically weak" Inu father said as he mused: _although his strength at heart is ample_….. "He deserves greater protection…..naturally he is bestowed with the more powerful and destructive fang"

"….Perhaps….." Sesshomaru answered not minding his father's rebuke as much as he should have, because the father made some sense as far as Inuyasha's weakness is concerned, "But…that does not provide sufficient exposition as to why you have not bequeathed me with a powerful fang as Tesseiga" Sesshomaru paused for a split second as he glanced at the sword Sounga that was firmly hanging behind Inu father's shoulder. "or even Sounga, especially when it is I, who is your Heir and is to succeed you to the status of the Landlord of the West"

Only the sound of twittering insects and the breeze that toyed with the dog demons' long hair and regal attire filled the silence that prevailed before Inu father responded "…. Sesshomaru…." Inu father uttered in a soft tone without turning around and meeting his son face-to-face. "Have you someone to protect…?"

Sesshomaru only kept staring at his father from behind not having the least clue of what he meant. Still he managed to make a ridiculing scoff and answer, "The answer is 'No'. This Sesshomaru has no need of such!" _If a life-form is so pitiful that it could not even defend itself from external threats then it deserves nothing of this Sesshomaru's attention. Then, where is the question of 'protection'…? Ridiculous!_

"Tenseiga is a fang with the most exceptional powers….those which cannot be found in any other fang on Earth, Hell and Heaven…..In order to unleash its demonic powers which dwell within it, the one wielding the fang must trigger them using his own demonic powers from within himself…."

Sesshomaru was not particularly interested in Tenseiga, yet he could not help his curiousity, "…..and how do I 'trigger' the fang's demonic powers with those of my own?"

"Time will tell you…." Inu father gave the most uncertain and non-committal answer. "Till then you are to exploit this fang like any other weapon against your enemies."

And before Sesshomaru could ask anything to get more clue of the prophecy, Inu father concluded diplomatically, "A most shrewd, competent demon such as yourself shall require no further explication"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father, inwardly loathing the elder demon's pointless resolutions.

_But what does having someone to protect has anything to do with triggering Tenseiga with my own powers….? How absurd! _Sesshomaru cursed inwardly.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Finally it all became clear to Sesshomaru. Tenseiga is a healing fang, that which is capable of bringing the dead from the underworld. Once Sesshomaru lost someone he valued the most in his life.… someone whom he had wished not to have died….someone after whose death he would have set out to the underworld, just to retrieve the departed soul…..someone whom he truly protected, cared for and loved….. Tenseiga's true powers were unleashed as Sesshomaru's own powers triggered the fang.

Sesshomaru only felt grateful to his father for having bequeathed him with the healing sword. Not even Tesseiga or Sounga could have brought back Rin's life to him.

No wonder Inu father declared that it has the most unique powers as there is no other healing fang than Tenseiga. All other fangs are only destructive.

* * *

"Why don't you visit his palace and talk with him again?!" Kohaku argued.

"What..?! What are you talking about, Kohaku..!?" Rin said, blushing.

"Don't pretend. You understood every word I said" Kohaku said with half-closed eyes, arms crossed.

Rin huffed and said, "Why should I? I mean, what's the purpose?!"

"To pursue your lord Sesshomaru, duh!" Kohaku said as if it was the most obvious thing he had ever said.

"Why-I…" Rin let out a sigh, "What's wrong with you!? Don't you love me anymore?!" Rin tried to divert him from the uncomfortable topic.

"Of course, I love you! I've always loved you! That's why I'm telling you to go to him!"

Rin's eyes widened and jaws dropped. She was mute for few seconds, unable to utter anything.

"You're crazy, Kohaku!"

"NO! Only you are crazy! Refusing to believe that you're still in love with him!" Kohaku retorted.

"….." Rin was at loss of words. Which means she was sad again.

"You're heart has always belonged to him, Rin…." Kohaku said in a soft tone.

Rin knew that too well that it had not required the mention by Kohaku.

"Don't give up! Why do you think he came all the way back to Edo? I'm sure he had come for you, when he had realized that he was about to lose you to me…. and after which he came for your rescue and revived you back to life…."

Rin's parents did not specifically tell Rin that Sesshomaru confessed his love for her. They had thought that Rin already knew it, considering how Sesshomaru and Rin were gazing at each other during Rins' final moments. Eventually Rin never came to know of Sesshomaru's confession.

"What about you, Kohaku….?" Rin dragged in a melancholic tone.

"Me?! What of me?!" Kohaku asked her in a confused tone.

"Oooo! You little ninny! Have you totally forgotten that you're in love with me and that we're engaged?!" Rin retorted.

"Huh..!?", Kohaku did react as if he had just recalled something he should not have forgotten at the moment.

"Oh! *LAUGHTERS* Do you mean THAT!? *CHUCKLES*"

Now it was Rin's turn to have her eyes half-closed and arms crossed. Her friend of a fiancé has lost his mind, it seems. Poor fella!

"I'm sorry, Rin. I've completely forgotten that you had bought it!" Kohaku said as he recovered his composure.

" 'bought it'? what do you mean?" Rin a confused.

Kohaku blushed, "Well…uh… don't get mad at me but…. er…. I do love you, Rin… but um…. I'm not really _in love_with you as how I earlier claimed to be…"

*BLANK BLINK*

"Well, you see…. You're parents fell ill recently. Their health was failing by the day….. Their apprehension about your wedding and uncertain future was haunting them throughout….. I couldn't stand to see you suffer at their misery any longer….So I…..I…." Kohaku's blushed only got deeper.

Rin finally understood.

"you pretended as if you were in love with me…. and you agreed to live in our mansion for my mother's sake…. To marry me…. all to alleviate my parents from their physical and mental illness" Rin completed what Kohaku struggled to convey.

The gentleman would not hesitate a moment to sacrifice his life for his best friend. But to brag about how he sacrifices for her, was one area in which he was no expert in.

"But… you were…. you were blushing when you made the marriage proposal to me" Rin said, still not clear about her friend's intentions.

This time Kohaku turned his back to her, to hide his scowling, reddened face, "you have NO IDEA, how embarrassing it would be to propose to a life-long friend!" he said with his hand covering his mouth.

Rin only ringled a long ringle at that. Kohaku flinched upon it.

"alright! Alright already!" Kohaku turned around and waved his hand at her to stop her teasing ringles; his lips cutely pouting in annoyance.

"Sorry, Kohaku" Rin said as she finally controlled her impulse to burst into fits of ringles.

Then Kohaku's facial expression became serious and earnest, "Rin…. You're my best friend….and you will always remain so…. There is no need for the intimacy of a husband-wife relationship to nurture our friendship 'cause…. our friendship is intimate in its OWN WAY!... In a way, that even a husband-wife relationship cannot cater to it…. Lord Sesshomaru will always be your beloved and I will always be your friend….. Like how I cannot replace you lord's place in your heart, even he cannot replace my place in your heart….. we both have our own exclusive places in your heart and soul….. I love my place the best; I'm all too comfortable with it; I'd rather not have anything more….anything less…."

Rin was shedding tears of joy.

"Be my friend…..always…."

Rin wrapped her arms around her adorable friend. "I have no words to express how grateful I am to you Kohaku….I'm sorry about that."

Kohaku returned her hug.

"idiot…. There is no need" he uttered in a soft tone.

Rin squeezed Kohaku's in her arms. "I love you, Kohaku…. As a friend, I always love you…."

"I love you too, Rin" Kohaku said in his gentlest tone.

*LIGHT THUD*

The friends turned their attention to the source of the sound. They would never have dreamt in the million years, who the visitor would have been.

SESSHOMARU!

The friends froze while it was already high time they let go of each other. Their current posture and Kohaku's recent most words would only have given the demon lord the wrong idea.

And Sesshomaru's displeased face was a confirmation to the facts of the case. He was glowering at Kohaku. If only Sesshomaru had poison-dripping eyes!

Both friends broke from their embrace, blushing furiously and were chuckling nervously.

Their reaction did not improve the dog demon's mood nor did it ease his displeasure.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Greetings! Rin and I… well, we have only been sharing few friendship moments. Nothing beyond that…..I SWEAR!" he said as he was scratching his head with a nervous smile.

Rin bowed to her lord and uttered, "Kohaku's right, lord Sesshomaru…." She tried to fake a straight face, but her eyes twitched twice in nervousness.

_"Perhaps…. But too much of 'sharing' will do you no good, boy…." _was the message that Sesshomaru's glare conveyed to Kohaku.

Both friends were perspiring at the tension in the atmosphere.

_"Disappear….before I kill you"_ Kohaku has become familiar enough with Sesshomaru's glare to interpret the message behind it.

Kohaku hurriedly dismissed himself, as his heart was filled with excitement. He was anticipating some good turn of events at Sesshomaru's sudden emergence.

Dim silence. Both demon and human were not facing each other wholly.

"Thank you. lord Sesshomaru….. for bringing me back to life….." Rin said, her eyes fixed on the ground. She was blushing though.

"…."

"….However, such simple verbal expression is insufficient to express my gratitude…." She added.

"….." _If so, then become my mate instead, Rin…. That will suffice….._

If only Rin had read Sesshomaru's mind she would have fainted in joy.

Sesshomaru had wanted to answer her that She had not needed to thank him so. But he did not voice it out, because the selfish demon side of him wanted to use her gratitude to his best advantage.

There is an old saying, _"Running into the God himself, on the way to His temple". _Rin understood the true meaning of it now. Only minutes ago, she was convinced to pay him a visit in order to pursue him. And this dog demon has brought himself to her, not giving her the trouble of travelling to his palace.

Sesshomaru's silence intrigued Rin. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

Rin and Sesshomaru. Standing at two-feet distance. Gaze fixed. Pregnant silence.

Rin snapped out of her trance and looked around in confusion. She had actually visited the shrine with Kohaku. What has Sesshomaru come here for….?

Then she asked, "What….what has brought you here, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I know nobody else here, Rin" Sesshomaru returned the indirect reply to Rin, the same one she, once gave him, when she had visited his palace.

Rin was a bit flustered at how clearly he remembered her words and at the fact that he has come for her.

"Come…..if I may have a word with you" Sesshomaru said, which means _"May I have a word with you?"_ Oh Well! Only Sesshomaru is capable of making a request seem and sound like a command.

Rin saw the hidden request through his words. "Yes!" PROMPT!

* * *

**What does Sesshomaru has to say? How will he say it? How will Rin react? Does this odd but sweet couple have a future together?**

**Stay tuned until next chap...^^**

**Hope this chapter was to your satisfaction…..**

**The next chap is probably the one you all have been waiting for soooo long. Thanks for your patience….. Also it will have fluffy moments that will make you smile ear-to-ear and blush red….. ;)**

**Will update soon!**

**Pretty please review…..^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi dear readers! Thank you so very much for your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting….! I hope all have read my replies ^^**

**Merry Mary: LOL! I agree with you that a glance from Sesshomaru will have all the men flocking around Rin, disappear :D No, I haven't yet read the sessXrin fic 'Lovelorn'…. Thanks for suggesting…. I will give it a reading and reviewing…..^^**

* * *

Sesshomaru turned and around moved ahead without glancing even once at her. He knew she would follow him without him explaining about their destination or about anything for that matter. However his pace was unusually slow, letting Rin cope up with him.

They were walking silently, without a word of exchange between them. It was not long before Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

Rin had her fullest attention focused on the walking form of Sesshomaru that she became aware of the environment around her only when he stopped abruptly. Then she surveyed her surroundings and found that they were alone in a grassy plain completely deserted by humans and demons. A beautiful place! breathtaking! Breeze grazing the grass as well as the couple's curtain of long tresses and clothes.

Sesshomaru turned around and faced her. His face betrayed no emotion. However his steady stare and stiffened lips gave a hint to Rin that he was tensed up about something. _But what…?_ Rin contemplated.

"What do you wish for?" Sesshomaru said which startled the girl.

Sesshomaru's voice was so low that if Rin's concentration had been a little weaker, she would have missed what he had said.

Rin blinked and her lips let out the words before she knew it, "I don't understand"

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to the vacuum above her head; he took a deep breath before uttering, "As far as _WE_ are concerned….. what do you wish for?"

_What…?!_ Rin could not believe her ears. Did he….actually utter 'WE'?! Since when did he become concerned about '_them'_ (i.e. Sesshomaru **AND** Rin) put together!? She would never miss this opportunity for the world. She decided to speak her mind out to him, without letting any of her inhibitions stop her from it.

"I wish to marry you, Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru gaze fell on hers. His eyes widened by 3 millimetres upon seeing the confidence and resolution in her eyes.

Three seconds passed.

Rin brought her hands in her front and knitted her fingers together before beginning, "I wish for a place beside you…. to live my life with you; to chat with you; to sing about you; to fight with you; to cry on your chest..…" _like the day when you saved me from the crow demon…._ Rin reminisced over the sweet memory. The short and subtle spark in Sesshomaru's eyes asserted that even he was reminiscing over the same memory.

Rin involuntarily let her hands fall to her side, as she started to become a little too emotional; her palms were open, stiff and straightened; her eyebrows knitted together, displaying her desperation as she raised her voice and uttered, "I wish-NO! I want to be crazy about you forever, as how I am now!..."

The shocked but all the more delighted expression which his eyes emitted briefly could not be suppressed even by the skillful demon lord.

Rin's cheeks were red the whole time. She paused only to continue with a bright red tomato face. "I want to make love to you! I want to mother three children of yours…. Or even more! I want them to take after you in looks and personality".

Since when did this conversation migrate from the subject 'Rin's wishes' to the 'Rin's wants'? Sesshomaru was taken aback at her love so much that he stood frozen, unable to blink an eye.

Rin was not done yet. She went on, as she lifted her right hand and her forefinger boldly pointing at his amber eyes at a few inches distance from his handsome face, as she declared, "I want to keep gazing at your eyes and get lost in their depths. Then one day…..I must die in peace….."

_Not before I do!_ Sesshomaru's inner voice countered without a moment of thought. Such love! The dog demon was at loss of words. He regretted for having wasted so many months, neglecting his love for her. NO! He regretted for having wasted eighteen years of his life without her, when he ideally should have snatched her from her parents and taken her to his palace, under his possession and protection, from the moment she was born.

Suffocating silence.

Sesshomaru knew too well, it was about time he broke the silence with his even baritone voice that drives Rin wild every time he speaks. "I am unlike complaisant, whimsical males out there. I am a demon. Emotions are never my specialty. Speech? *HUFF* Silence is the only language I am most articulate in…" Sesshomaru paused in order to prepare his mind to venture out the harder part of his verbal counter, so that his face, voice and demeanor would not betray him, "I have hurt you before…. And unbeknownst to myself, I may end up hurting you again in future. A human woman may not find what she so often terms as 'happiness' in me….. Why me?" Sesshomaru managed to communicate the whole thing, having a tight leash on his smooth tone from shaking and cold voice from breaking.

To his surprise, Rin chuckled at that. He was gazing at his beloved woman wary of the justification that was due from her for the chuckle she just so indiscreetly contrived. Then she swiftly gathered her broken composure and answered with confidence dripping from her eyes and words, "It's a 'Rin' thing, Lord Sesshomaru! You'd never understand. You must become Rin to feel like Rin!"

Look at the irony! Now it is Sesshomaru who has made a long speech, while Rin has given a short, but all the more meaningful reply.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened than the last time; stiff mouth loosened and fell open by 1 centimetre. _"It's a 'Rin' thing, Lord Sesshomaru! You'd never understand. You must become Rin to feel like Rin!" _Sesshomaru was stunned at her proclamation. With these very few set of words, Rin has clearly expressed how she loves him from her skin to soul and why he may never be able to completely comprehend her profound love for him.

Rin shot her trademark bright smile in return.

Sesshomaru put back his stoic mask, the existence of which had been long-forgotten during the past few moments.

His mouth was shut firmly; eyes gazing at her gently; stone-hard face softened; shoulders relaxed. His head gave a very small but noticeable (only to Rin's trained eyes) nod as he began, "Very well, then. Let us mate, or….'wed' as in human terms"

Rin's eyes bulged out as she took in a sharp breath. Few seconds passed before her pink lips maneuvered an open-mouthed smile.

"I love you, Rin….. I have, from the day I saw you…..I never knew in the beginning. Nor did I admit it when I had realized with the passage of time….. Now I can no longer deny it"

Sesshomaru's ears were keen to hear her out but his eyes found that there were only tiny diamonds rolling from Rin's sparkling eyes, those were answering his proposal.

Before he could stop himself, his mouth betrayed, "Be mine", which means _"Will you please be mine…?"_

Rin closed the distance between them by 1.5 feet, with her sunlit smile. She nodded her agreement as her throat closed in from letting out the words which were flowing from her heart.

Sesshomaru wanted to take her in his arms to ease her nerves and comfort her. His hands lifted up automatically before they were forced to hang by his sides manually. Because he still didn't dare to touch her without her absolute assent after their 'midnight' episode.

Rin somehow understood his hesitation. She held his hands and lifted them so that his palms cupped her cheeks. She nodded, suggesting that she has assented and that he can touch her.

Sesshomaru, no matter how anxious he was on the inside, kept his bold façade in place. He slowly leaned forward and dipped his head. He paused for a moment, trying to read her eyes and body language. To the best of his senses, he had not felt any sign of protest from her. In order to encourage him, Rin tilted her head upwards and fluttered her eyes close; her lips stretched in a small smile, with anticipation. Sesshomaru could not help the 1 millimetre twitch of his own lips emanating a tiny smirk.

From that moment, he let his instincts take over. He planted a tender kiss on her lips. However, he did not dare to deepen the kiss. He brushed his lips across hers, too gentle to be called a 'kiss' as if daubing medicine on a wound. Yes. He felt as if he was daubing medicine on the wound he had inflicted on her lips the last time he kissed her. But that was more than enough to drive Rin out of sanity. The kiss his soft lips blessed her with was warm; comforting, consoling; apologetic; reassuring; _loving….._

Rin felt that all those feelings Sesshomaru had bottled up inside of him was flowing inside her through his lips. She was thrilled at the unexpected turn in her life; a good turn in her life. She held his cheeks with both hands to sneak her way into his mouth. But Sesshomaru hastily withdrew from her hands and lips.

"No"

Rin who was dazed out at the emotions she had been experiencing blinked in confusion.

"Not now"

"…." Rin could not understand his intentions at all.

Sesshomaru quickly released her and filled the two-feet distance between them again.

"I will not lay a claw on you…."

"….." Rin was alarmed.

"Not until we mate"

"…..huh?!" Her jaws dropped and shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"But-but…"

Sesshomaru turned around to avoid seeing her desperate face.

"and that is my own punishment for invading your private space beyond permissible boundary without prior approval and sufficient notice, the other night" Sesshomaru announced his verdict.

With Sesshomaru's choice of words, Rin felt as if she was in some sort of political campaign at the moment.

"um….but er….are you not punishing me as well, in the process…?" Rin asked innocently.

"…." Sesshomaru could not help turning his head sideward to glance at his Rin from the corner of his eyes. She was pointing her forefinger towards herself, with a _'poor li'll kitten'_ face. Awww! She looked sooo cuuute!

If Sesshomaru was of that type, he would have chuckled…. Or at least, smiled….

He held his nose high and declared, "Yes. For letting your guard down so easily with me that night". Sesshomaru turned his back to her again to hide his microscopic smirk from Rin's eyes.

"*GASP* Lord Sesshomaru! How mean!" a reddened Rin rebuked.

* * *

Life could not have gotten any smoother and greater to Rin than this. Her mother is no longer ailing; she is gradually recovering her ability to walk normally as Rin walks a good distance along with her, thrice a day, as an exercise; her father's health is full of vim and vigor; her friendship with Kohaku was best as ever… Her beloved Lord Sesshomaru has FINALLY made his marriage proposal to her; he is betrothed to her! What more can she ask for…?

Well, he HAS distanced himself from her physically, for the sake of the 'punishment' he has bestowed upon himself and Rin on his own. But Rin was not complaining, as she consoled herself by reminding herself of how he had earlier, distanced himself from her in mind.

Kenji and Misao were delighted and grateful to know that Sesshomaru had finally proposed to their daughter. They were really proud to have Sesshomaru as their son-in-law. But they felt sorry for Kohaku and his parents. However, they were so understanding that there was no room for bitterness between the friends' parents. In fact, Kohaku's parents were only happy that Rin's parents have recovered their good health and that Rin has finally found her happiness in her family and her love.

"Lady Rin! Lord Sesshomaru seeks you in the garden. He-" rushed in a servant, who was instantly interrupted by the maiden in love.

"Right, Shiro! I'm on my way!" Rin said as she ran towards the garden at jet speed.

*WHOOSH*

The servant blinked. _Lady Rin is super fast!_

*HALT*

Rin halted in her tracks when she found Sesshomaru standing in the garden, with his back to her.

*FREEZE*

_Oh my God! He looks exquisite from behind!_ Rin was blushing. Her eyes widened like a pair of eggs and her cheeks sought her burning cheeks to sizzle down the temperature.

Sesshomaru turned sharply and fixed his gaze upon his lovely maiden's form.

Having gotten shamefully caught of blushing, Rin's hands quickly released her cheeks, dropped and clasped together in a knot. Rin's face centered towards the ground as she proceeded towards Sesshomaru. With her bangs, she could only hide her eyes from him. Oh how she wished she had a mask to cover her blushing face from his teasing stare! A fan at least!

By avoiding meeting his face, Rin missed the chance of seeing Sesshomaru's smiling eyes which was warmed and softened as it examined her.

Sesshomaru turned to his side and his gaze were focused on the sky. It was only then, when Rin was able to steal a glance at his face. He looked grim…. His body seemed have tensed up and his muscles, stiffened…. _Something is….is serious…. I wonder what it is…._

Rin began to worry. _Is it something critical about the mission….? Or is there going to be a war with the neighbouring lords….? Or….is it about our wedding….? Oh! What could it be….?_

* * *

**Now, now, what has Sesshomaru in store for Rin….? What has made him this anxious and disturbed…?**

**Stay tuned until next chap!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chap, cuz it took me a lot to plot it all out…..**

**If you think that this chap was cute, sweet, fluffy and romantic then think again. Cuz the next chap will beat this one…. ;D**

**Thank you sooo very much for continually reviewing all my chapters till now…..**

**Pretty please review and tell me what you think and how you feel…. As you know, I frame/ modify the subsequent chapters and the whole story based on your reviews cuz only your reviews tell me your tastes and preferences…. So please help me by reviewing….. ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi dear readers! Thank you so very much for your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting….! I hope all have read my replies ^^ **

**I'm so sorry, I should have updated a week ago. I had also PMed you all that I will update last week. But before I could upload, internet crashed. Only today, it has started working…. **

**Merry Mary: Sesshomaru pouting huh?! Inu dad teasing and Sesshomaru pouting sounds like fun….. I shall think about it…. Thank u so much for the suggestion….. :D**

* * *

*RUSTLE*

Rin's eyes fell on a parchment that Sesshomaru held out to her without a word; without even facing her; not even a glance at her….he was on with his grim gaze at the sky.

_Uh-oh! This doesn't look good…._ Rin mused as she blinked at the parchment, as if it can give some rational explanation to Sesshomaru's odd behavior.

The demon lord's impatience darted his eyes to her face for a short glance.

"Take this" Sesshomaru's impatience only grew.

Rin obeyed his command in an instant. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru…?" Rin asked him tentatively.

A second passed in silence.

"You will know when you read it"

"Oh….okay!" Rin smiled and began unfolding the parchment. Whatever disaster Sesshomaru has in store for her, she better know it sooner than later.

"NOT NOW!" Sesshomaru shot. Then he cleared his throat and used the buffer time to gather his shattered composure back in place.

Rin was indeed puzzled.

"Read when you are…..at leisure…."

*RUSTLE*

Sesshomaru took off without another word.

Anxiety was the word that could describe Rin's current state of mind. Besides, she was not 'at leisure' at the moment. She had to take her mother for a walk, then have dinner, then prepare documents for the assembly of her father with the co-village heads that is due the morrow, do the nightly chores for her mother before going to bed…. She could not wait to read Sesshomaru's communication, but she could not defy his commands either.

* * *

Night came, which seemed to have taken a small eternity for Rin to wait for. Having safely settled in her chambers, Rin started praying that the matter should be of minimum criticality and that she should be strong enough to stand up to it. She hastily opened the parchment and read:

"My endeared soul! Will you ever pardon me?

My secret companion, Answer me.

The night without you is breezeless

If you desert me, my moon will wane

The blue in the sky will fade, all due to the flame of your fury

I am tormented, having lost my sanity,

My thoughts about you wither me,

Without you, I find no flavor in music and poetry

Beauty of all senses! My endeared soul!

Will you ever pardon me?

My secret companion, answer me.

The guarding thorn has bruised the rose,

I, your protector, have offended you

Will this silent war ever end between us?

It is blissful to live without falling in love, however

It is distressful to live when in love but devoid of lover

My desiring demon pounces upon you

Albeit by non-violence you have killed me

The night without you is breezeless

My endeared soul! Will you ever pardon me?

My secret companion, answer me….

- Sesshomaru"

Rin blinked a blank blink.

*FLIP*

She turned the parchment over to find any clue. Nothing.

_What is this…? Who wrote this…? _

*BLINK*

_" - Sesshomaru"_

_Well… He has written his name at the end….which means, only he has written this…..but WHY?! _Rin asked herself dumbly.

She recalled their meeting earlier that day, when Sesshomaru handed the parchment to her.

_"Take this"_

_"You will know when you read it"_

_"NOT NOW!"_

_"Read when you are…..at leisure…."_

_He wanted me to read it at spare time…. _

*BLINK*

A second passed.

*GASP*

_He….He hasn't written this by himself, has he!_

Rin read the whole sonnet again in haste.

It was not enough.

She took a long breathe and let it out to pacify her pounding heart. She shut her eyes and calmed her mind.

Then she read the sonnet again in tranquility.

Her eyes were like a pair of saucers. He must have written the sonnet during the period when Rin and Sesshomaru were apart after Rin's resurrection, but before Sesshomaru's proposal. The pain of parting with her and the short but terrorizing instant of Rin's temporary demise must have caused a gigantic whirlpool in the calmest ocean of Sesshomaru's emotions. He must have been tormented so much from the inside that he had to pour his heart out in writing, if not orally, to calm the storm down. No wonder, they say that poetry flows like a river from those in love! If you say that Sesshomaru writing a sonnet, especially a love sonnet on his own emotions and feelings is 'most surprising', then what do you call his act of swallowing his pride and revealing the same to the woman who is the primordial cause and effect of the sonnet itself?

Rin was awestruck, however the word 'awestruck' did not do justice to describe the momentum of her surprise. Slowly, her mouth stretched in the widest smile. Face burning with blush. Eyes brimming with happy-tears. Rin's hands covered her whimpering lips to avoid the explosion of ringles from her mouth.

*SPARK* *Rin turns around in an instant*

"*GASP* LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried gleefully as she hastened her way to her balcony.

Ideally Sesshomaru who was floating above the balcony, should have departed after seeing the LONG-AWAITED reaction of the girl to his present of a sonnet. But having met her adorable eyes with his golden ones, he could not move a muscle away from her. His eyes were glued to hers as he elegantly landed on her balcony.

Sesshomaru was alarmed to see his fiancée running towards him for an embrace. _No. That will not do…._

Sesshomaru swiftly lifted his hand and held up his palm towards her in protest.

Rin halted immediately.

Hands dropped to her sides in defeat; shoulders drooped in frustration; ruby lips pouted in disappointment; eyebrows knitted together in anger; the sunny face eclipsed by darkness.

Sesshomaru was able to read the multiple emotions Rin was displaying without the support of verbal communication. He immediately regretted for protesting. A secretive part of him regretted having bestowed this 'self-punishment' of keeping physical distance from Rin till their wedding.

His mouth had a mind of its own. "You may hold my hand, if you wish" Sesshomaru offered as he held his hand to her.

Rin's pout only expanded.

A second passed and Sesshomaru was beginning to feel the fear of rejection.

But Rin didn't disappoint him. She recovered her bright mood in an instant. She grabbed his hand and hugged his arm lovingly like a pet dog adoring its master. 'Hugging the arm' was beyond the realm Sesshomaru could permit Rin to trespass. So he opened his mouth to utter an objection. But only carbon dioxide came out. Sesshomaru seemed to have lost the ability to speak at the moment.

"You are pardoned, Lord Sesshomaru…." Rin said in a gentle tone.

_What…? _It took Sesshomaru a fraction of a second to understand.

_"Will you ever pardon me?"_

Sesshomaru smiled in mind and he eyes crept to Rin's face. Her lovely face was brimming with love for him. Sesshomaru's breathe got caught for a nanosecond.

Several seconds passed.

The demon's and the human's faces were acting like opposite poles of magnet…..or more like their lips rather than their faces. Rin's hands sought his cheeks. Her mouth met his. She started bequeathing him with all pardons her soft lips could muster. Her kiss was assuring him her forgiveness; loyalty; _love…._

_KISS….?!_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and his hands forced Rin away from him.

Rin stared at him in puzzlement.

"How dare you….?"

"…" More puzzlement.

"You deceived me"

Rin's eyes were half-closed in boredom when she finally comprehended Sesshomaru's thought process. But did not utter a word of complaint. Perhaps she _has_ 'deceived' him... So what? He's her fiancé after all.

When Rin moved a centimeter, Sesshomaru made a sudden flinch, which was almost invisible for Rin to notice. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She made a step towards him and the demon lord took a step back right away.

It took a moment for Rin to understand how anxious and desperate Sesshomaru was in her very presence. Her head tilted sideward cockily as she made a mischievous smile. Sesshomaru began to worry that this was no good sign.

Rin wantonly advanced towards Sesshomaru as he backed off.

"Rin. Stop"

She did not.

_She disobeyed me! _

It was not often that you can have a demon lord such as Sesshomaru, flinching and cowering from anyone or anything for that matter. So Rin found the quirk of fate amusing and entertaining.

"I caution you. Do not dare to do anything that would make me do anything deplorable" Sesshomaru warned. Both noticed the slightest strain in his voice and tremor in his tone when he uttered those words. It confirmed both that Sesshomaru was losing mental balance.

_It's payback time! _Rin smirked as she closed the distance between them.

Ironically it was Sesshomaru who was cornered by a wall behind him.

(A/N:- Law of karma: You get what you have given, manifolds over * AUTHOR'S WINK*)

"Rin. NO." Sesshomaru said in a tone that was feebler than the last time. He began to realize that his steadfastness was getting powdered to dust.

The best Rin could do was to tiptoe up to his neck. She balanced her figure, by clasping at his chest. She leaned forward targeting his neck.

"Rin. Quit toying with me" Sesshomaru murmered in the huskiest voice Rin ever heard of him. But only God knew why the demon lord shut his eyes as he tilted his head upward to permit entry to Rin's exploration of his neck.

Rin planted a gentle kiss on his sensitive spot. Sesshomaru shuddered in delight. Mildly though. Rin smiled against his skin at his instant and affirmative reaction. She wanted him shivering in her service to please him. Her mouth became greedy as her tongue and teeth joined the competition with lips, as to who is able to shudder Sesshomaru better.

Sesshomaru's chest was drumming and his mouth was gently panting wanting more of Rin's attention. A groan inadvertently slipped Sesshomaru's lips. But the demon lord head was pounding so hard that he failed to hear himself. But how would Rin have missed the noise? Rin's fear and dare were battling with each other.

Sesshomaru finally came back to his senses when he realized that Rin's soft fingers have become greedier. They had sneaked under his haori and were surveying the peaks and valleys the clothing was covering.

_This insidious minx! _Sesshomaru shot an admiring rebuke in mind.

*WHOOSH*

Rin lost balance and heaved her hands on the wall in front of her. She opened her eyes only to find herself standing alone. She looked around. But there was no Sesshomaru.

All that could be seen was the bright moon outside and the beautiful maiden inside.

Several moments passed. Rin blinked her disappointment away.

*RINGLES- RINGLES- RINGLES* _How funny! _Rin was ringling at Sesshomaru's actions and reactions.

Then she laid on her bed, but there was not a speck of sleepiness in her.

Her eyes automatically darted towards the balcony and stiffened. She saw a floating Sesshomaru shooting accusing glare at her. But there was something in that glare that told Rin it was contaminated with amusement…..a large degree of amusement.

"You will pay for the offense…." Sesshomaru threatened in the most menacing tone he could muster against Rin.

_Uh-Oh….. _Rin began to worry as she could understand what was coming.

"On our wedding night" Sesshomaru concluded his verdict and disappeared.

It was Rin's turn to shudder in delight.

* * *

News of Inuyasha's engagement with his childhood human friend, Kagome spread across the territory of western lands and beyond. People were surprised but not as much as they should. The younger lord has only followed the footsteps of his father and elder brother.

A combined wedding-cum-mating ceremony was planned to have the couples wedded and mated on the same day at Sesshomaru's palace. It was indeed a 'double' delight to the Inu sire. Both his sons, who once had only known the term 'love' in literature (although, Inuyasha was very bad in academics), have experienced the same and have also found eternal happiness with their respective human girls. Inu father was not as anxious in Inuyasha's case as he was in Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha was a half-demon. No matter how cold and insensitive he acts, he is still half-human. He has inherited his mother's kind heart and self-less nature. Inuyasha would never admit that he has, but his efforts in saving people, both humans and demons alike, out of his way, heedless of his own life quite often proves the fact. Inu father was confident that someday, he will surely find love and he would not hesitate to admit at least to himself. He would also fight to claim the woman he loves.

It was the first son, who had the Inu father worried most of the time. Sesshomaru was a full-fledged demon and was naturally proud and obstinate. And he has inherited his own mother's cold, unfeeling demeanor. With an attitude like that, no woman, who is not after his fine looks, strength and status alone, would love him. But thank goodness, he has inherited his father's compassion! That trait of his would win many gentle hearts of beautiful women. But the question that bothered Inu father was, 'WOULD HE LOVE ANY WOMAN AT ALL….?'

Thanks to the heaven above, Sesshomaru happened to meet a lovely girl like Rin and has fallen in love over a period of time. Not only that, but Sesshomaru has acknowledged his love for her and has also made his marriage proposal to her. Now he is engaged. Despite all odds, the couple managed to unite in the eternal bond of wedding.

The inu sons are finally to settle down. After Sesshomaru's mating, Inu father can step down from his throne, so that his title as 'Landlord of the West' will pass on to Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Hi all! Hope you will not find Sesshomaru writing a such a sonnet for Rin too OOC….. I'm sorry if you felt odd…. This chapter is for entertainment….. Hope you have enjoyed the fluffy contents….**

**The next 2 or 3 chapters will be full of fluffs….. ^^**

**Please review and tell me how you feel!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi dear readers! Thank you so very much for your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting….! I hope u all have read my replies! **

**Sorry, Should have updated last week, but work and illness didn't let me to. Now I have some time to update and my health is a bit better….**

* * *

The day of wedding-cum-mating ceremony dawned. The family of Rin and Kagome arrived in punctuality. Sesshomaru and his family made their arrival. All three families met and greeted each other. Or apparently, the parents of the brides greeted each other and then greeted Inu No Taisho and his sons warmly, while the Inu men returned them a less warm greetings. Guess that is the best you could get from the demon lords.

However, much to the dismay of the Inu grooms, the Inu brides were kept away from their respective sights up until the wedding moment came.

* * *

"Master Inu No Taisho!" Rins's excited voice played music in the father-in-law's ears.

The Inu father turned around to find to the bride hastening towards his side. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in her wedding kimono. He inwardly congratulated himself for having blessed with the fortune of beholding the beauty in her wedding attire before his son could. He was unable to judge whether the beauty of her virtues surpassed her outer appearance or the other way around. But he managed to judge one truth. She was the ONE AND ONLY IDEAL WOMAN for his son.

_Rin…._ _My daughter-in-law….The future Lady of the West…._ He was….PROUD….

"I'm so glad to see you, master! I was hoping to meet you here…." Rin said enthusiastically which brought the Inu father out of reverie.

"…." He smirked. A glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I see. To what do I owe this honour, _Milady_?" Inu father said with absolute reverence to the Lady in front of him. His torso tilted forward by few inches, which was one-fourth of a conventional bow, to display his submission to her Supremacy. Well, Inu father had never had to bow to anyone in his life. He had so, only to his grandsire, but the number of instances could be counted with fingers. So we can hardly expect perfection in posture and timings in his bow, can we…?

On the other hand he cannot bow to her, considering his superiority and disposition once his identity is revealed to her. This is probably the last time he could ever show such reverence and submission to her, in such a way, as if he is inferior to her by status. So he chose to exploit this opportunity to exhibit how humble he became at her purity and virtue; to demonstrate his regard and admiration he has been cherishing for her.

Rin blushed at the elderly demon's humble choice of words and gesture.

"Um…I wish to thank you, master…"

"…" _is that so…?_

"Thank you so very much, master. Your guidance, the other night is the fundamental reason for my happiness…. It gave me courage to face the reality and strive to get what I love. And that has made all the difference….." Rin said as she gestured at herself, pointing to her bridal state.

Inu father nodded. His eyes, molten gold in joy. Rin could tell that, although his lips were not smiling, his eyes were.

Rin could not stop herself. So she went on as her eyes glistened and voice cracked, "If it wasn't for you, I…..I cannot imagine what would have happened-"

"Then do not imagine, _milady_" Inu father interrupted, unable to bear Rin's sadness.

Rin paused for a second. Then nodded with her usual bright smile which lightened up the inu father's mood.

"My best prayers and blessings for your wedded life, Lady Rin" Inu father stated formally. However Rin noted the warmth and sincerity in his wish.

"Thank you, master Inu no Taisho! Thank you!" Rin's smile widened, if that was ever possible.

Inu father made a sharp nod, expressing his acknowledgement.

"Father" Sesshomaru entered the scene, "The guests are awaiting your-"

"Yes" Inu father uttered and he speeded towards the common hall.

It was only then, that Sesshomaru's eyes caught the sight of the stunning goddess. His eyes widened; mouth fell open by 0.50 centimetre; nostrils refused to take in more oxygen, while the lungs tightly held the already inhaled gas. He blushed for a split second. After the internal war between pride and desire Sesshomaru managed to recover his composure. But his adoring gaze was attached to Rin's angelic form.

Rin was too preoccupied with Sesshomaru's utterance of 'father' at Inu No Taisho to notice the drama.

"F-f-father!" Rin choked out.

"…", Sesshomaru's face was stone-hard and emotionless as ever. But he was riddled at Rin's reaction.

"Master Inu No Taisho is your….FATHER!" Rin was gaping like an idiot, her eyes staring at the direction in which Inu father had gone. But she looked cuter that way, in the eyes of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru followed Rin's eyes and made a glance; then he turned again to face her.

"Do you have to ask the obvious?" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Well, Rin had already known that the name of Sesshomaru's father was 'Inu No Taisho'. But she never even dreamt that Master Inu No Taisho would happen to be Sesshomaru's father.

_"You're not Lord Sesshomaru..."_

_"No, I am not" _

_"You look a lot like him, sir…."_

Rin recalled her first meeting with Inu father. In the darkness of that night she had mistook him for Sesshomaru, initially.

_"What is your name, girl?"_

_"Rin….and may I know yours?"_

_"….Inu No Taisho"_

_"Oh! That….. sounds like the name of the Landlord of West"_

_"….. I am also a dog demon, which you have already noticed…. We have same names often….."_

_He gave an answer neither accepting nor denying my statement….._

_"…..I am also associated with the family of the rulers of Western Lands"_

_….OF COURSE! 'Cause he IS the Landlord! How could I be so clueless! _

_"Really?!... So you must have known Lord Sesshomaru"_

_"Yes"_

_'Cause HE __**IS**__ LORD SESSHOMARU'S __FATHER__..! No wonder he resembles Lord Sesshomaru so much!_

Then it all became clear to Rin.

_He had come out of his way to guide me…..to motivate me to pursue his own son…..to unite me with Lord Sesshomaru!_

"Rin" Sesshomaru's baritone voice pulled Rin back to Earth.

"Huh!?...Uh…Lord Sesshomaru…." Rin's lips uttered, her mind still loitering around her father-in-law.

_"To what do I owe this honour, __Milady__?"_

_"Then do not imagine, __Milady__"_

_"My best prayers and blessing for your wedded life, __Lady__ Rin"_

Rin gawked; her face flushed red.

"Rin" FIRM TONE!

"What are you brooding over …?" Sesshomaru was curious as to what made his mate-to-be get lost in thoughts, while speaking of his father.

"Er….Um….well, Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin stuttered and put Sesshomaru's patience to test. "I was just wondering how fortunate I am to have Master-Uh-Lord Inu No Taisho as my father-in-law"

Sesshomaru seemed surprised for a moment. Then he made a small but sharp nod, holding his head high, as he broke eye contact, which told Rin that the dog demon's pride was inflated on the inside at the praise of Rin about his father.

* * *

The wedding went well. Both the couple had the best moment of their lives as their dream of marital union finally materialized.

The parents of Rin and Kagome got along well. But not better than how Rin and Kagome got along together. The personality of both the women were a lot similar, they became friends the first time they met each other. It was only the Inu brothers who were still on with their war.

* * *

It is the wedding night. Sesshomaru was in his bed chambers. His eyes ran across his chamber, mentally recording how it has transformed into one accommodating another occupant with all the belongings of his mate neatly kept. He was never one to enjoy sharing any of his possessions, from needle to title. But now, he is in a position to share with Rin, his chambers, palace, status as the landlord and….his life…

_It is the night of the wedding…_. _The first night I would be spending with my Rin. The night when-_

*BA-THUMB*

Sesshomaru eyes widened. His palm sought the source of the mutiny.

*BA-THUMB**BA-THUMB**BA-THUMB*

His palm felt that his heart was rebelling and his chest was in riot. All these years, he has faced hundreds of battles, many of them, so treacherous that his very life was endangered. But he has surfed through most them all with ease, although some of them truly tested his resoluteness. However, he has never felt anything that goes by causing 'fear' or 'anxiety' up until now…. How is he going to do this….!? This is his first time after all….!

His eyes focused on the moon as if it would make him feel any better.

*CLANK*

Sesshomaru was alarmed at the noise. He swiftly exited his room to seek the sound-maker out.

He was surprised to find the silhouette of his father, lingering in the darkest corner. It was only him who shoved the vessel making the noise, but whether by accident or on purpose, Sesshomaru knew not….

"It is time to show your mate how much you love her" uttered Inu father without turning around and face his son.

Inu father's statement got Sesshomaru off guard. Before he could react, father walked away in his graceful stride. The father made the noise on purpose alright. Sesshomaru was embarrassed when he realized that his father, who was lurking nearby sensed his son's anxiety, came for calming Sesshomaru's stormy mood. He made a minute pout at his father's counseling and said, "How ridiculous!"

*CLANK*

_Again!_ Sesshomaru's sharp ears caught the same noise.

Sesshomaru made an evil smirk in his mind that Inu father has gone to Inuyasha'a quarters. He was satisfied that even Inuyasha was going through the same phase of 'fear' and anxiety' as him. Or even worse... _That half-breed of a half-brother must be quavering his bones out, this moment… _Sesshomaru pondered in victory as he re-entered his chamber.

Sesshomaru is smart, that one statement by father was enough to instill some self-confidence in the newly wedded dog demon. But for someone as dumb-witted as Inuyasha, Inu father would have to make a long monologue to inculcate some sense into his head. If Sesshomaru was of that type, he would have snickered. "Huff! Foolish half-breed!", His disposition permitted him to only scoff at the humour.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

Before thought process could commence, Sesshomaru's lips uttered "Enter".

The knocker made her entrance.

_Rin….._ The same person whom he had both hoped and hoped not to be at that very moment.

* * *

**Merry Mary: I hope you're satisfied with Sesshomaru's pouting, achieved by Inu dad... ;)**

**Alright! The next chap must be the one you all have been waiting for! **

**In order to reward my loyal readers, who have had the patience to follow the story along its ups and downs, without giving up, the whole of the next chap is dedicated to 'you-know-what'.**

**Yes, the next one is the LEMON chapter, I will not make it too graphic because, I don't know much to write nor am I not bold enough to write 'em, unless I copy and paste some other author's writing, which I will never do…. But I have read few M rated fictions in order to gain basic ideas to write this chap, so I will give u the feel that you are reading LEMON…. **

**I can tell you, you might never have read such a LEMON chap, cuz I have taken care that it is UNIQUE… I dunno how far you'd like it, but it will surely be an entertainer….**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi dear readers! Thank you so very much for your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting….! I hope u all have read my replies!**

**Hope you all could tolerate this chap.**

**Warning: contains mature content. Not appropriate for children. **

* * *

Sesshomaru did not turn around immediately. His face was still focused towards the moon, not letting Rin have even a glimpse of his face. He was actually taking few moments to make sure that his stoic mask was in place and it would not betray any of those emotions he was feeling and also those he was about to feel the moment he beholds Rin.

The rustling sound behind him informed him that his mate was making her way, slightly in haste, across the huge chamber of his towards him. She seemed to have stopped abruptly at a good distant from him. She must be unsure as how and when to proceed.

Although Sesshomaru was having his back to her, he had not failed to notice how flustered his mate was. Rin's hands were literally trembling; as if she was in Arctic pole. She was afraid….'terrified'!...AND EXCITED! She was in an even worse state than Sesshomaru…. He had to suppress the smirk of satisfaction that was about to spread across his lips.

He swiftly turned to catch her red-handed…. Or more like red-faced.

*GASP*

Rin's breathe got caught at how the long silver mane of her Lord swayed as he turned.

Sesshomaru himself was breath taken at the sight if his beautiful mate. But his stoic face showed nothing. However, his glowing golden eyes displayed every sensation he was feeling for his Rin.

Rin was stunned to see his striking form standing majestically at a distance. His face was as handsome as the first day she saw him.

*RINGLES*

The memory of their first meeting made Rin ringle even before she could think. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Owing to his demonic speed he was in front of her in an instant. Rin stopped ringling abruptly, as she noted how huge and intimidating her mate's form was, which was standing at less than a feet distance before her.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Sesshomaru in his usual rich, baritone voice which pulled at Rin's heart-strings.

"Oh!...um…er….nothing!" Rin lied without prudence, as if he would ever buy her lie.

He bore her with his stare, wordlessly accusing her for lying.

"Was just reminiscing over the first time we met! *CHUCKLES*" Rin surrendered.

Faint pinkness tainted his cheeks, not visible to Rin in the dark chamber which was dimly lighted by not many lamps. Till date, their embarrassing encounter did not fail to make Sesshomaru blush, even though he does it for a fraction of nanosecond, every time.

_You will pay for all the mysterious emotions you stirred in me, Rin…. _Sesshomaru swore in his mind.

Sesshomaru's long silence told Rin that she is going to face the consequences for giggling and confessing to him, a moment ago. She gulped.

Sesshomaru's right hand lifted and started caressing her soft, heated cheeks. That was enough to Rin's heart racing. She blushed.

Rin's gaze fell on the floor, for she no longer had the courage to look into her Lord's eyes which glistened in a way, like never before. Within a couple of seconds, a pair of clawed fingers caught her chin, lifted her head and the demon's lips met the human's. The human gasped. Indeed, the demon was too fast for the human. Not that the human was complaining.

Sesshomaru's lips brushed against hers during the initial moments; then they began sucking hers hungrily.

"*GASP* Lord Sess….Sess*MOAN*Sesshomaru!" Rin could only moan and gasp at his mouth's ministrations. If Sesshomaru was of that type, he would have smiled at her weird pronunciation of his name. Rin's lips were quivering as her mate licked and fangs bit her luscious lips. Rin let out helpless moans, unable to cope up with the overwhelming pleasure. She was never used to such feelings after all.

His demonic tongue plunged into her mouth to investigate the soft tongue dwelling inside. "*MOAN* Lord Sessho-*MOANS*"

His mouth responded to her ecstatic whimperings by emitting gentle growls, expressing his appetite for the woman in his arms. Rin shivered in excitement at the noise.

Sesshomaru's mouth held Rin's for so long that, the girl had completely lost her sense. Perhaps, that was why she had not realized yet that her obi was already discarded.

Rin did not want to be submissive, having nothing to do throughout. She wanted to be an active participant at least once in a while. Although she was in an intoxicated state, she had enough sanity to disrobe Sesshomaru off his haori.

_Treacherous wench! _Sesshomaru cursed. But don't ask him why, he eagerly obliged with Rin in the process of undressing him.

_Rin…. Rin….. I love you…. _Sesshomaru pronounced in his mind as he released her lips to let her catch her breath. Her lips were bruised and swollen so much that they deserved the respite.

To Rin's surprise, Sesshomaru went down on his knees wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist; he tightened his hold on her possessively as he snuggled his head into her belly. Rin ringled at the tickling sensation. Sesshomaru did not seem to mind her ringles.

No matter how dominating he was with her, only she seemed to have the upper hand over him. She addresses him as her 'Lord' but truthfully, only she is the 'Master' while he is her 'servant'. She has him wrapped around her little finger; she can have him do every whim of hers….as if he was her slave. Yes. 'Slave' is the right word to describe his current status….. a status of absolute vulnerability; complete submission. Sesshomaru knew it. But he had not felt defeated or crushed in the least. He loved it, in fact.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin uttered in her soft, sweet, childlike tone, as she lovingly stroked his silver mane.

The pronouncement of his name by Rin was filled with so much love and adoration that Sesshomaru could not help from withdrawing his hands and looking up at her. Rin was looking down at him. Her warm gaze drummed at his chest and his clawed hands clutched her sleeves. The tiny exercise made the kimono slowly slide from her shoulders….and from the whole of her form.

Rin immediately shut her eyes, not having the guts to eye how he eyed her now bare figure. Several moments passed like hours for Rin as she felt Sesshomaru blistering gaze across every inch of her naked form. As her eyes were closed, she could not see his reaction. Not that his reaction would ever be perceptible. But she could not help wondering, or more like worrying if Sesshomaru was pleased with what he saw.

A low, slow, menacing but all the more seductive growl emanated from the demon. Yup. He was more than pleased with what he saw. Or at least, that was how he sounded when he made the growl. Rin shuddered reflexively and her knees began to shake. She knew not, when her legs will give her away to the hard surface of the floor. Not that Sesshomaru would ever let her hit the ground.

Perhaps, Sesshomaru sensed the sudden weakness in Rin's legs. Because, she felt herself being lifted from floor and carried by her mate. In a moment her skin came in contact with a soft bed on one side and Sesshomaru's skin on the other side. Only then she had realized that Sesshomaru was completely bare as well.

"I presume, you have readied yourself for all chastisements I have decreed for you" Sesshomaru threatened Rin in a husky tone that which he knew too well, will stab lightning down her spine.

"*Gasp*Lord Sesshomaru! Why do you always make your affectionate acts sound like a punishment?!" Rin complained.

"Because only you have had the audacity to rupture my undaunted façade; make me feel the way I had sworn never to feel in my demon life…..." Sesshomaru made a counter-complaint.

Rin only ringled at his heavy charges at her.

*GASP*

But her ringling ceased with a gasp as his hands, lips and tongue started to commit most appropriate acts befitting the wedding night, against all the most inappropriate regions in Rin's feeble figure.

Sesshomaru could see Rin's face contorted and her delicate body quivering in the pleasure of love-making. Rin's constant moans and groans only fueled his carnal instincts, not to mention the effect of her invariable utterances of his name. He had no idea till then, that communicating his love to his mate would be so delightful.

"mm….Ngh-*GROAN*" a groan of pleasure inadvertently slipped Sesshomaru's lips, when his thought flows got him disarmed, unbeknownst to himself. But he had not regretted it as much as he would have. He had already sensed the deliberate departure of his sanity from him. Surprisingly, he did not seem to mind. At least, not tonight….Not now….

Sesshomaru managed to spot Rin's weaknesses. How would he miss exploiting them to his best advantage? Rin began to realize how adverse the consequences of mating with a demon will be for a human girl, such as her.

"*MOANS* NO! LORD! Why do you-AHHH!-Why do you torture me like this!?" Rin protested which sounded more like an encouragement to Sesshomaru.

Smirking in his mind, Sesshomaru only went on with his play at an increased pace.

*GASP* Rin gasped and gently slapped his arm in protest as well as support.

Sesshomaru paused abruptly.

She immediately regretted her act. Out of anxiety, her teeth bit the forefinger of the hand that just slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry" Rin squeaked out weakly.

"I had expected better from you Rin. Not such a simple act of objection" Sesshomaru reprimanded her indirectly approving of her act of slap. Rin smiled with gratitude. How considerate her husband was with her! She mentally resolved to express her gratitude by observing maximum co-operation during their intercourse.

Then Sesshomaru resumed his torturous acts aiming to beat Rin's state of consciousness off the track. It worked. Several moments passed.

*PAUSE*

Rin groaned in protest.

Sesshomaru quickly withdrew and filled a space of distance between them.

It was Rin who growled this time. But it was a growl of frustration. Sesshomaru could not help the tiniest smirk that tugged at his lips at how the human has transformed into a demon overnight. And it was all for him and because of him. His chest puffed up with pride.

"LORD!" Rin snarled, partly commanding, partly begging, as she grabbed his shoulders with both of her hands.

"No" Sesshomaru stated as he tactfully hid the amusement from tainting his cold tone.

"*GROAN* Not again!" Rin whined.

"….." If Sesshomaru was of that type, he would have chuckled.

"Now what!?" Rin inquired, having lost her patience.

"Another punishment" Sesshomaru uttered coolly.

"Ugh!..." Rin sighed with aversion. Then she went on with a soft tone, "I know that, lord Sesshomaru…. But for what am I being subjected to this persecution!?"

_Good question…._ Sesshomaru paused for a second before answering.

"This punishment is a summation for all the offences you have committed so far" Sesshomaru gave his verdict.

But don't ask him what those offences were, because he himself doesn't know the answer to the question.

_How cruel!_ Rin thought.

"Ah! I give up!" Rin plopped on her bed in frustration. Neither her mind nor her body was in a state that would permit her to defend herself against her mate's charges, at the moment of complete exhaustion.

Sesshomaru stifled the smirk of satisfaction as he proceeded with what he had just ceased to do with Rin, bestowing her with a new form of torture.

Rin started squealing her pleasure out, in her half-conscious state, as if seeking her beloved lord for shelter. Sesshomaru's protective instincts awoke and blended with his carnal instincts. He hastened to cover her mouth with her, gulping down the wails of delight, his mate's mouth released. His lips, tongue and fangs took turns in pacifying her. It worked. How protective he is, even at the moment of ecstasy! But look at the irony. During love-making, the dog demon is both the villain _AND_ the hero to the human girl!

"*GROAN* Is that *PANTING* all, milord?" she asked in a dazed state as she struggled to breathe.

For a moment, Sesshomaru wondered whether she was referring to his ministrations. Then his common sense reasoned that she was never pointing out his current actions as "is that all" for he has already set Rin's body on fire by now. She could not possibly be asking for more…at least not now…. She was actually asking about his explanation.

Sesshomaru was in no mood to answer; he was in no mood talk at all. His senses and sanity had already drowned in the ocean of pleasure. But he could not help his impulse to respond to his Rin.

"No*PANTING* Only you have made me protective of you; made me fall for you *GRUNT* made me obsessed about you; made me *GROAN* made me crave for your love; lust for your *PANTING* your body; made me *GRUNT**MOANS* made me make all these mystical resonations…." Sesshomaru stated in a voice which became raspy during love-making. Even a strong demon such as him has lost his breathe in the process. No word can describe the state of bliss he was experiencing at the moment. How would such physical intimacy with his Rin fail to bestow contentment and delight to his body and soul?

Even with the intoxicated state of mind, Rin managed to drink in his words and make some sense out of it; she was even able to spill a small ringle at his continuous complaints.

"*PANTING* As if it was only *GASP* only I, who is responsible for *MOANS* Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin lost trace of her thoughts as her mind was too busy processing Sesshomaru's love-making to her.

Sesshomaru was smirked a small smirk at the weakness he has caused in her. Yes. He wanted to drive the sanity out of her…. like how she drove his sanity out of him….

"*PANTING* Yes…. Only you are responsible! And *GRUNT* naturally, you must face the consequences *GROANS*"

Silence filled the room. Except for the sounds of moans, groans and panting the couple was emitting during their love-making.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the LEMONy but not so LEMONy chap…. I'm sorry again, for not writing true LEMONs. As I told earlier, I have neither adequate knowledge nor the guts to write 'em…. Yes. Yes. I am a coward and I know that I am…. But I also know that I have to make this chap elaborate enough to satisfy your senses considering the fact that this is chapter 29 already…. So I was breaking my head to write this to make it better and way different from other stories having genuine LEMONs, and focused more on the describing the couple's love rather than raw, graphic description….….**

**Sorry, if I made you feel awkward anywhere….**

**Plz review….**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey all! I'm so sorry for my late update! Too much of work, held me up…**

**Sorry to say this but, this is going to be the last chapter. I feel terribly bad and sad…. :'( I will miss you all! *rinshy shedding tears***

**… Nevertheless, the time to close the story had to come some day, right?**

**I must THANK you all, my KIND, LOYAL READERS who have imposed trust on me and have read this fic continuously for months. A BIG 'THANK YOU' for all the SUPER-AWESOME reviews, the following and favouriting, PMs etc. As I have promised, till the end of this fiction I have updated on a regular basis…. Hope you all are happy and satisfied…. ^^ **

**This is the closure! So enjoy every moment of it!**

* * *

_Mm….Huh…..?!... Such brightness…!_

Rin forced her eyes open to see what was so bright that woke her up. It was…_sunlight…?_

_It's morning already…?!_

Rin sprang up on her bed. The blanket that was covering her bare torso piled up on her lap. Her eyes widened upon realization of the last night reality, she quickly covered her up wholly with the blanket. Memories of the previous night flashed in her head and she was blushing from head to toe. She wanted to crawl under the blanket and shut herself with the limits of that fabric.

_Hey….where's Lord Sesshomaru…?_

Rin scanned her surroundings to find the primal cause of her present disoriented state.

"….Uh….Lord Sesshomaru…?" She called tentatively. No answer.

_He left….?...Is it that late….?_

It took few moments for Rin to comprehend that it was not exactly morning but somewhat…..early noon….

Had she slept that much…?!

_Oh my goodness.…!_ Rin leapt from her bed and hurried to get ready.

"Ouch..!" Rin's joints were not very co-operative and she also felt drained out. Perhaps, due to the previous night's physical and mental…._exercise…?_

*CHUCKLES*

Rin was amused at her own choice of words that she chuckled.

After taking a quick bath and getting ready, Rin exited her room…. in search of her lord, of course.

"Lady, Rin!"

Rin turned around to find a young, human maid beaming at her.

Rin smiled warmly at her.

"I am Yuri and I am your main-in-charge! Er…..Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to provide you with _brunch_ the moment you're ready!"

'Oh!" All Rin could do was exclaim an 'Oh!' and blush furiously. The term '_brunch_' confirmed the fact that she was late.

"He said you must have it properly, no matter what" Yuri concluded in affirmative.

Rin's head dropped and gaze touched the floor as she nodded her red face in agreement, "Alright…"

Rin never mistook Sesshomaru for leaving her behind, the morning after. She was sleeping like the dead, so he must have decided not to wake her up….especially after what happened between them, last night. Some important errand must have come up that he might have to leave her behind. Still he was considerate enough to arrange a maid to look after her requirements; to make sure that she is well fed.

Rin fought the urge to smile in front of Yuri. She wanted to see her lord more than anything at that moment. She gulped down the contents of her plate, which was carrying more than her small stomach can hold. But she forced herself to empty the plate, just because Sesshomaru has given specific instructions to eat _'properly'_.

The moment Yuri noticed that Rin was done with her breakfast, she held out a small, closed platter.

"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to give you this, once you're done" Yuri explained.

Yuri dismissed herself right after Rin received it.

_Must be one of his instructions too.… _Rin mused as she stared at the retreating maid.

Rin's attention went to the small platter.

_?... What could it be…?_ Rin was definitely curios. She opened it. There was a small folded note. Her curiosity became stronger, so she quickly took it out and unfolded it:

_"In study"_

It was Sesshomaru who wrote it, no doubt. The message is very short but is crystal-clear. Rin made a small ringle as her hand covered her mouth. The blushing girl tucked the tiny note under the fold of her obi.

Although Sesshomaru's note was not exactly an invitation but only an information, Rin could not help herself from making her way to her destination. She was so happy that she wanted to hug the life out her husband.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Enter" said a voice.

Rin slid the door open without deliberating about the voice or its owner and made her entrance by a few feet.

Actually….the assumption that Sesshomaru must be on an important errand should have struck her that it must involve an important person in her family. Well, Rin should have known that Sesshomaru might not be alone in the study but with Inu No Taisho.

"L-Lord Inu No Taisho!" Rin exclaimed…..then blushed…..then bowed.

The father and son were seated face to face. They were on some important discussion. That much was clear. Poor Sesshomaru's back was facing the entrance, so he could not see his mate without consciously turning head around.

Inu No Taisho was not surprised at Rin's interruption. In fact he was expecting her. He fought the urge to smirk at the sight of his daughter-in-law.

"Rin…." responded the great dog demon with a sharp but small nod off approval.

Rin gulped.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was having his gaze fixed on the scrolls from the moment Rin entered. He was not expecting her in the least, for he had assumed that she would have guessed that he would be with Inu father. So much for a very 'short' message for his sweet mate. The first thing he should have done is to mention in the message, the fact that he would be with his father. Anyhow, it was too late to regret. The hard-headed demon lord did not even glance at his mate and confirm his father that he was distracted by the interruption….or more like the 'interrupter'.

Inu father was not satisfied with Sesshomaru's stiff conduct.

"Uh-Rin…." Inu father started.

Still Sesshomaru did not glance at Rin. However his gaze unconsciously shifted to Inu father's chest. All his senses were keen on what his father had to say to Rin.

"You….." Inu father dragged.

Sesshomaru's gaze flashed to Inu father's face. His face was as serious Sesshomaru's. But the young dog demon failed to infer that the older dog demon was dragging on purpose and was faking a grim visage.

Rin was standing uncertainly. On the inside she was agitated.

A short moment ticked away in grave silence.

"You are welcome to join us. You may be seated beside Sesshomaru" said Inu father, as if that was what he had to say at all.

Rin let out the breathe she had not known, she was holding and let her physique relax.

Sesshomaru snapped his head towards Rin as she said, 'Yes, milord"

Rin caught Sesshomaru staring at her. She shyly dropped her gaze to the floor as she made her way towards them and sat next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had to force his gaze elsewhere.

It was not very hard for someone as wise and discreet as Inu father to notice how flustered the couple was in his presence. Rin was both embarrassed and guilty that Inu father must have guessed that she has woken up late; that she has disrupted the father-son discussion. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was feeling embarrassed that Inu father has caught him staring at his mate few seconds ago.

"Our General will make sure that the soldiers are informed. I presume that our discussion ends here. I shall take my leave now…." uttered Inu father. He did not wait for the couple to respond, he immediately left, effectively hiding his smirk from Sesshomaru and Rin.

The couple was thankful for the privacy they so desperately needed.

Rin had her eyes fixed on her fingers knotted on her lap. She was blushing, no doubt. Sesshomaru was watching her from the corner of his eyes.

He boldly lifted his hand and held Rin's. Rin snapped up and turned her head towards Sesshomaru. He was not looking at her but was staring at the emptiness in front of him.

"I trust, you had sufficient slumber" uttered Sesshomaru, which sounded gentler to Rin's ears.

"Huh…?" Rin started from her trance and smiled a warm smile at her lord, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…."

Few seconds passed in awkward silence. Sesshomaru was still holding Rin's hand, though.

"Er….I must apologize for departing without prior notice. I had not intended to. The criticality of the issue which was required to be attended to was such that I had to…." Sesshomaru paused not knowing how to make his apologize sound convincing.

_Is he apologizing…? _Rin was stunned at how thoughtful her husband has become.

She made a bright smile before she answered, "You don't have to apologize, milord. I am neither angry nor disappointed in the least. In fact, I had deduced that a significant task must have called upon your attention. Besides, I do not dispute over such petty issues"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to be stunned. He swiftly turned his head to see his lovely mate. Rin was so considerate that he even began doubting whether he deserved such luxury.

"Hn" was all he said before he pulled his mate for a long, warm embrace.

As for the mission of developing a convivial association between demons and humans, so far, the schemes that were implemented for the mission were taking effect gradually at a steady pace. Now, the weddings of the house of the Western Lords have augmented it, due to obvious reasons. Since the house of the great dog demons is now conquered by the human brides, the humans' confidence in the Lords of the West has been reinforced. On the other hand, the demons were induced to co-operate with humans, now that they are ruled by demon and half-demon lords and human ladies. Also, the fact that Sesshomaru had killed his own uncle because he had threatened to kill his human girl and that he had plotted to destroy human-demon liaison, served as an evidence as to how much the dog demon treasured the life his human lover and how much he had valued the human-demon liaison. The humans and demons have begun to understand that designs of the Lords of the west are bona fide and are always in the best interest of both the communities alike, giving no special treatment to any particular race.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this chapter is shorter than usual. But I didn't have anything else to write. Also I had planned to close this fic by writing and posting an epilogue. But the eagerness of you readers for the morning after made me write this chapter... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this whole fiction…..**

**I'm sorry for not replying for all your reviews. I will sit and do it, before this week ends. :)**

**Aw! Don't be sad! I'll come again soon with a good epilogue! **

**Please, review and tell me how you feel, or if I have left anything unexplained or incomplete in this fiction or anything… Your reviews have made the author who I am now… :)**

**Tata! Take care! LOVE YOU ALL! ^^**

**~rinshy~**


	31. EPILOGUE

**Hi my lovely readers! I'm back with the epilogue as I promised! :D**

**Good news! I have published a new AU fiction on SessXrin which is called "The Lost Reflection, a new Horizon"…. YES! I'm continuing to write more fictions! Hope you like it…. :)**

**Once again, I thank you all for reading this fiction, from start till end, for reviewing, PMs, following and favoriting…. You all make my day! LOVE YOU! :)**

**P.S. So sorry if Sesshomaru or anybody else seemed out of character or anything seemed cheesy in this chapter. As I always say, this is purely for entertainment. So, enjoy reading….**

* * *

For some anomalous reason, the palace of the Western Lords is currently plagued with internal feuds and disputes. All these years, the Inu brothers competed with each other in order to prove their might in strength and power. Inu father had hoped that someday, their respective mates will come and change them for the better. But his hopes only met its end. Now, the brothers are competing as to whose mate is better and superior.

Sesshomaru boasted about Rin's good cooking which was better than Kagome. Inuyasha bragged about Kagome's house-keeping skills, her ability to drive the servants to keep the palace up. Sesshomaru was proud about Rin's beautiful voice and ability to sing beautifully. Inuyasha was pompous about Kagome's expertise in archery. The competition was cut-throat. If Rin surpassed Kagome on one region, Kagome surpassed Rin on another.

Inu father let out a sigh finally admitted defeat. _Those boys are incorrigible! _He reprimanded inwardly.

The brothers were battling for petty issues too often that Inu father and Inu wives began ignoring them and were on with their routine.

One day, the brother were battling over whose mate had the most artistic sense. But don't ask them how their physical battling is connected in any way, in proving their respective mates' artistic sense.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned to the ground. Sesshomaru was about to scorch Inuyasha's face with his poison claws but his concentration was interrupted by the giggling sounds from the garden. Not just any giggling but those of the respective wives of the Inu brothers.

The brothers gave in to their overpowering curiosity, paused their battling and sought the sources of the giggles.

Rin and Kagome were in their gardening kimono; they were down on their knees as they tended to a new plant together. Rin was setting the young plant into the earth and Kagome was covering the roots up with soil. In front of them was Inu father, standing with his hands on his hips and his attention was focused on the new plant. He was giving instructions to his daughters-in-law on gardening. Jaken was also there, who was painfully carrying a pail of water and pouring it on the soil in order to tend to the plant.

"*chuckles* I'd never thought gardening can be so much fun!" Kagome said excitedly.

Rin beamed up in response and said, "Oh, yes it is! I have always done it back at home!"

"*panting- panting- panting*" the only response, the prespiring Jaken could muster at the moment.

"It is indeed a healthy practice. It will not only revive your senses, but will also rejuvenate your body. Horticulture is an art. Nurturing different species of plant, has different impact in your environment…..(and so on and so on...)"

Inu father went on with his lecture on Horticulture while the daughters-in-law and a goggling servant toad were listening attentively. If only there were papyrus and quill at hand, Jaken would have taken notes!

*BLINK* The Inu brothers blinked in tandem.

They had finally realized how futile their battling had been, whenever they were fighting over the superiority of their respective mates. Having these girls celebrating close friendship with each other and completely oblivious to the quarrels of the Inu brothers about the Inu wives' superiority, there is really no point in fighting, is there…?

On the other hand, Inu father seemed to have gotten along with Rin and Kagome very well. It was obvious to the Inu brothers and the servants at the palace, that Inu father has grown fond of his daughters-in-law. He seemed closer to these girls than to those boys. Perhaps, Inu father would have made an ideal father for daughters rather than sons!

* * *

"Izayoi! Oh Izayoi! Please forgive me!" Inu father who was down on his knees, pleaded like never before.

"Dearest! There is nothing for you to apologize" the beautiful Izayoi consoled her mate in her sweetest tone.

"I love you, Izayoi…. I always have and I will continue to…." Inu father declared in a soft voice, he never thought he had possessed before.

"I have always known that, my love…. From your actions, if not from your words….." Izayoi uttered the golden words.

"…." Inu father's breathe got caught at how understanding she was.

"I beg of you to cease your resentment as there is nothing to resent for. Those in love may die…. But love never dies" Izayoi said as the images of SesshomaruXRin and InuyashaXKagome together, faintly appeared before Inu father's eyes.

Izayoi pointed to those images as she went on, "We have loved each other more than our own lives. Now, our love is surviving in the form of our children and their mates."

Inu father mentally nodded in contentment, having his gaze fixed on the images of his now happy sons and daughters-in-law.

"I may not be by your side physically….But my spirit always lingers around you and our family…." Izayoi uttered in a gentle tone which caressed Inu father like a feather.

Inu father turned his attention to his deceased mate, as warmth spurred from his chest and spread across his body.

"I love you my dearest….! As how you love me…..FAREWELL!" Izayoi pronounced as her image faded away.

"IZAYOI!" Inu father snapped open his eyes, in his dark chamber. It was past midnight….way past his slumber time.

It was all a dream after all.

It might be just a dream, but somehow, Inu father knew that it was as good as reality. The feeling of resentment and regret he was docking within himself all these years finally heaved out. He felt relieved than never before.

He was thrilled at the new feeling of relief that he had lost his sleep. He exited his quarters to have a walk around his palace.

It was only during the week that he was at the peak of joy at the news of the ensuing Heir of the West, who is dwelling in Rin's womb. Yes. Rin was carrying Sesshomaru's pup; Inu father's grandpup; Inuyasha's neice/ nephew; the Heir of the West.

A queer but all the more remarkable scene caught Inu father's attention. Way up in the balcony of the Eastern wing of the palace, supposedly the quarters of Sesshomaru and Rin, were the couple sitting, wide awake.

Rin was comfortably seated on Sesshomaru's lap, Rin all cuddled up into Sesshomaru's strong form, as demon lord had his arms wrapped around her. Rin was wearing a soft, sweet smile of satisfaction. Sesshomaru head was tilted in such a way that his right cheek was resting on top of Rin's head. The white, fluffy, mokomoko of Sesshomaru was wrapped around her, giving Rin extra warmth from the cold. It was clear as crystal that the dog demon was pampering his mate like a new-born baby.

How could Inu father suppress the small smile of gratification that spread across his lips at the adorable sight?

Sesshomaru's face although stoic as ever, seemed too soft and gentle to the well-trained eyes of Inu father. Sesshomaru's lips were muttering something to Rin, to which the girl made a bigger, brighter smile, not to mention her blushing. Inu father could not hear a thing but he could have sworn that Sesshomaru was muttering few words of endearments to Rin, whatever those words were.

Inu father should have walked away, in an attempt to give them the privacy they deserved, but Rin's actions got him too curious to move a muscle away from the spot.

Rin craned her head upwards to look at her mate's face. Sesshomaru understood the cue without any verbal request from her. He looked down at her, as she wanted. She lifted her hand to his forehead. Sesshomaru only leaned an inch forward with eagerness. Her thumb traced the cool blue crescent moon on his forehead. Then Rin turned her hand towards the sky, having her thumb held out pointing at the huge, white, bright crescent moon.

Inu father squinted his eyes to get a better view of what Rin was about to do.

Rin traced the white crescent moon of the night sky, with the same thumb in the air. Sesshomaru observed this all with great interest.

Then Rin's face immediately scowled at the crescent moon in the sky; eyebrows knitted together; lips pouted; in other words, her face was clearly expressing disapproval.

Rin brought her thumb again to Sesshomaru's crescent moon, then to the sky's crescent moon. She shook the thumb, with eyes winking, nose scrunching, head shaking at the sky's moon. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows by few millimeters, as he comprehended the meaning of his mate's wordless play.

Interpretation to Rin's actions: Without having to utter a word, Rin had vividly expressed that the sky's white crescent moon is no match to her Lord's blue crescent moon, for crescent moon of her Lord was for more brilliant and magnificent.

Rin ringled at Sesshomaru's broken stoic mask. Well, he had raise his eyebrows visibly, expressing his surprise and delight, had he not?

Sesshomaru smiled! It was only a 3 millimetre upward twitch of lips though. But that was more than enough to excite Rin.

Inu father covered his widened smile with his index and middle fingers as his own thumb held his chin.

_This girl….! No wonder she is the perfect match for my son….! _Inu father thought proudly. On the other hand, he could actually see himself and Izayoi, in place of Sesshomaru and Rin. After all, Sesshomaru is so much like himself, while Rin is so much like Izayoi in both looks and character.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand sought Rin's jawline; his lips sought hers.

Inu father knew that it was high time he gave the couple the privacy they deserved. He returned towards chambers with satisfaction and sleepiness.

Our Sesshomaru then carried Rin to his own chambers with her mouth in his….

* * *

**-THE END-**

**Hope you all liked it...!**

**TATA! MISS U ALL! :'( **

**Let's meet again in 'The Lost reflection, a New Horizon'….**

**Please review and tell me how you feel…. :)**

**~rinshy~**


End file.
